El Huésped
by YV.Black.O'Shea
Summary: -¡Ian! – grité. Corrí desesperada a refugiarme entre sus cálidos brazos. -¡Wanda, no! – escuché a Melanie a mis espaldas llamándome. Él me abrazó y yo subí la mirada buscando ese azul tranquilizador. Grité desgarradoramente… No podía estar pasando
1. Discusiones

**Capítulo 1**

Ese día nos habíamos levantado desanimados, pero con buen pie. O eso pensábamos. Todos estaban ya listos, en sus puestos, con todo lo necesario para partir; los demás (mejor dicho, aquellos que tenían una razón para hacerlo) nos esperaban en la gran cueva para despedirnos. Entre esas personas estaba Jamie, de brazos cruzados como cada vez que partíamos de expedición, frustrado por no poder acompañarnos ya que si le ocurría algo a Jamie, el corazón de Mel no podría soportarlo y el mío tampoco…

La tensión en la habitación llegaba a unos niveles agobiantes mientras todos nos mirábamos mutuamente con sospecha; a pesar de que ya Jared había explicado muchas veces que no había razones para preocuparse aunque podría jurar que había algo de nerviosismo en su tono; aparte de que Doc andaba muy misterioso últimamente. No me terminaba de encajar eso de que había sido una simple caída y Mel opinaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, ni Jared ni Ian habían dicho una sola palabra sobre el tema.

Nos íbamos de expedición a Albuquerque, Nuevo México, en busca de medicinas para tío Jeb ya que "supuestamente" su herida se había infectado y necesitábamos un medicamento específico que Candy había indicado. Otra razón para sospechar era que sólo Jared conocía el nombre de dicho medicamento. Esta expedición ni siquiera había sido planeada con anticipación, y al principio sólo iban a ir Ian y Jared; Mel y yo prácticamente tuvimos que rogar para ir.

Las lluvias acabaron hace unas semanas apenas, y el famoso accidente (del cual no había ningún testigo) había sido hace tan sólo cuatro días. La versión "oficial" era que tío Jeb había estado limpiando los espejos de noche y Jared sostenía la escalera cuando, sin aviso ni razón aparente, una pata de la escalera se rompió y Jeb cayó al suelo. Casualmente, nadie había escuchado ningún ruido esa noche porque todos nos encontrábamos comiendo en la cocina, bastante lejos del lugar.

Ahora cuando visitábamos a tío Jeb en el hospital, tenía que ser por la noche y lo mantenían cubierto por sábanas. Lo único que reconocía de él era su típica cara de póker, aunque ahora tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada. Casi no pronunciaba palabras y a mí no dejaban de pasarme por la cabeza recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Walter. Me estremecía sólo con pensar lo que podría ocurrir si... No, no debía pensar en eso; tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerme positiva.

Debía relajarme porque… si Ian supiera algo, me lo diría ¿verdad? Él confiaría en mí, ¿no es cierto?... Otra vez las mismas preguntas que me asaltaban desde hacía varios días. De hecho, en las cuevas las cosas también habían cambiado. La gente estaba desanimada, ya no había saludos alegres en los pasillos y de repente nos encontrábamos todos mirando el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo faltaba hasta la hora de ver a tío Jeb. Además, sin su autoridad presente, todos estábamos algo desorientados y susceptibles. Prueba de ello era el silencio reinante en la sala donde nos encontrábamos Trudy, Doc, Sol, Lily, Geoffrey, Jamie, Jared, Mel, Kyle, Ian y yo.

Doc miraba a Jared enigmáticamente. Trudy, Lily y Geoffrey estaban en el centro de la habitación esperando para despedirse. Jamie nos miraba como si aún tuviera la esperanza de que lo dejásemos ir. Kyle y Sol se encontraban en una esquina apartada mirándose el uno al otro. Jared, Mel, Ian y yo sólo nos parábamos ahí sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Sinceramente, yo ya no sabía qué íbamos a hacer en aquella expedición ni qué hacíamos todos en medio de la cueva esperando quién sabe qué.

Un carraspeo proveniente de mi espalda nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos

-Creo que es hora de irnos – la entonación que Jared le dio a la frase la hizo parecer una pregunta.

Inmediatamente, como si eso fuese lo que todos esperábamos, nos pusimos en marcha. Nos despedimos rápidamente y salimos del lugar como si despertáramos de un sueño. Ante la perspectiva de unas cuantas horas juntos en un carro, suspiré audiblemente ganándome la mirada inquisitiva de Ian, que hasta entonces me había rehuido todo lo que le era posible.

Le devolví la misma mirada, intentando descubrir lo oculto en la suya, quizás…el motivo por el cual, esos ojos zafiro que yo conocía también o por lo menos eso creía hasta ahora, se encontraban tan fríos y distantes (como la Antártida)

No me sorprendió cuando apartó su mirada bruscamente aunque su actitud sí que me dolía... y Mel tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien. Jared también había cambiado su actitud hacia ella. Bueno, hacia ella y hacia el resto de la cueva. Así nos había afectado a todos la enfermedad de Jeb; Jared, Ian, e incluso Doc, estaban más silenciosos y serios que nunca, no solamente con nosotras sino con todas las personas en las cuevas; Mel y yo sufríamos en silencio por la desconfianza que nos demostraban y, aunque jamás los escuché decir ni una palabra, sabía que Sharon y Jamie se sentían exactamente igual.

Finalmente, salimos de las cuevas y, en medio de un silencio casi tan agobiante como antes, aunque por lo menos ahora podía entretenerme con el hermoso paisaje. Empezamos a caminar a paso rápido hasta la cueva del Jeep mientras los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban nuestros rostros. Serían casi ocho horas hasta Albuquerque… y ¿por qué Albuquerque? Porque según Candy, era el sitio más cercano donde podríamos conseguir lo que fuera que buscábamos.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, finalmente llegamos al refugio donde escondíamos el jeep. Entramos sin decir una palabra y luego de unas miradas incómodas Jared, que iba al volante, arrancó el motor.

Una vez más nos mantuvimos en el más sepulcral silencio. A veces Mel y yo intercambiábamos miradas en el asiento trasero y casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos de frustración en mi cabeza. En momentos como este, me resultaba extraño ver su cara y su cuerpo y recordar que ya no eran míos.

Casi había amanecido por completo cuando llegamos a cambiar de vehículo; usaríamos el sedán. En cuanto nos bajamos del jeep, le pusimos al sedán la tela para cubrir nuestras huellas y nos cambiamos de ropa, escuchamos a Kyle hablar:

-¡Yo manejo! – La emoción con la cual lo dijo me hizo pensar que intentaba aligerar el ambiente. Jared e Ian intercambiaron una mirada que no llegué a entender.

-Como quieras – respondió Jared con indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros.

Observé a Ian sorprendida, pero él estaba ocupado viendo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida. Mel nos observó a todos de forma calculadora y me sorprendí cuando se detuvo en Jared con una expresión de total enfado.

-¡Bien! – Exclamó Mel de repente, en un tono más alto del que sería prudente - ¡Yo voy de copiloto!

Todos la miramos sorprendidos. Ella estaba furiosa y, aunque la había visto de peor humor (o mejor dicho oído), su expresión era bastante atemorizadora.

-Ni hablar – contestó Jared repentinamente muy serio – Yo iré de copiloto

-Ah, y ¿por qué, si es que acaso hay una posibilidad de que yo esté autorizada a obtener esa información?- preguntó con todo el sarcasmo del cual fue capaz.

-Porque yo conozco el camino y tú no – el tono de Jared parecía no admitir reproches de ningún tipo.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber usar un mapa – mi cabeza giraba de un interlocutor al otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

-Yo seré el copiloto – esta vez Jared habló calmado, pero con la seguridad de quien tiene la razón. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó con la mirada perdida mientras Ian hacia lo mismo en la parte de atrás. Mel y yo intercambiamos una mirada de… ¿confusión? Ella suspiró y me abrió la puerta, pero yo retrocedí dándole a entender que no quería entrar primero… bueno, en realidad, todos entendimos que no me quería sentar al lado de Ian. Sentí varios ojos en mí pero yo me dediqué a ver al suelo como Ian había hecho antes.

Mel entró rápidamente seguida por mí y, en cuanto cerré la puerta, Kyle arrancó el sedán sacándolo del escondite. En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de la salida a la autopista, Kyle se detuve para que Ian y Jared quitaran las pesadas telas y las metieran en el maletero. Podía sentir en mí constantemente los ojos de Ian, pero preferí ignorarlo a volver a encontrarme con aquellos trozos de hielo. Me pregunté si él se daría cuenta de lo mucho que yo estaba sufriendo.

Después de unos diez minutos en la autopista, siempre con cuidado de ir bajo el límite de velocidad, el silencio era más perturbador que nunca. Volví a preguntarme cuál sería el verdadero sentido de esta expedición, ¿qué sería tan grave como para separarnos a todos así? Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, escuché un sonoro suspiro de enfado proveniente de Mel.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Estoy harta de ustedes dos, y les aseguro que no soy la única! ¡Me explican ya mismo que es lo que está pasando o no estoy segura de cómo acabará esta expedición! – Melanie gritó viendo iracunda a Jared y a Ian alternadamente. Aferraba fuertemente los dos asientos enfrente de ella pero, afortunadamente para todos, los nervios de Kyle no afectaron para nada su manera de conducir.

Silencio… otra vez.

-¿Debo recordarte bajo qué condiciones aceptaron venir? – dijo por fin Ian con una voz tan calmada y al mismo tiempo tan dura que me heló la sangre, ¿cómo podía ser tan cínico?

-¡Ya no importa si dije que me iba a estar callada o no! ¡Creo que tengo, mejor dicho, tenemos, derecho a una explicación por lo menos! ¿O es que acaso la última vez que nos ocultaron cosas todo salió de maravilla? – todos nos encogimos ante los recuerdos. Walter… los intentos de remover las almas de los humanos… seguía muy fresco en mi memoria.

-Está bien Melanie, ¿quieres una explicación? Yo te la daré – dijo Jared exasperado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota: **

**V: Awwwww nuestro primer review! Me siento halagada :D Muchiiiisimas gracias por su opinión no sabes cómo empecé a saltar por la casa cuando lo vi xD Bueno este es nuestro primer fic, asi que no sean muy duras! BTW actualizaremos todos los lunes (o lo intentaremos xD) **

**Y :Woola La verdad es que estamos muy emocionadas es algo que queríamos hacer desde hace bastante pero no nos habíamos atrevido fue una experiencia muy divertida y emocionante espero que haya valido la pena se les quiere! Aquí está el siguiente capi ( si lo confieso yo también salte por toda mi casa de la emoción!)**

**Capítulo 2: De cómo una expedición normal se volvió un mal presentimiento**

-Está bien Melanie, ¿quieres una explicación? Yo te la daré – dijo Jared exasperado. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, en su voz se notaba que estaba más que fastidiado con toda esta situación.

Asombrada vi a Jared mientras todo se quedaba en silencio otra vez. Sólo se escuchaba el suave motor del sedán y las llantas sobre el asfalto. Por la cara de Mel deduje que, al igual que yo, ella no esperaba una respuesta verdadera tan rápido.

-Jeb va a morir si no le conseguimos el medicamento que nos pidió Candy antes de 32 horas y eso es todo lo que importa ahora, ¿entendido? - Una vez más reinó el silencio, mientras todos procesábamos lo que acabábamos de escuchar. Casi podía escuchar el cerebro de Mel a mi lado uniendo los cabos sueltos.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó Kyle, rompiendo el silencio mientras dejaba de ver la carretera para mirar a Jared, ocasionando que el carro se moviera peligrosamente hacia el canal contrario. Por suerte para todos, no había otros conductores en la carretera, como se encargó de cerciorar Ian.

-¡Kyle, cuidado con lo que haces! – exclamó Jared mientras Kyle ponía de nuevo el vehículo en el carril correcto.

-No... Tío Jeb no puede morir – susurré, más para mí misma que para los demás. No podía siquiera imaginarme lo que pasaría si él, a quien consideraba de mis mejores amigos y quería como a un padre, desapareciera de la Tierra. Él nos había ayudado a todos, nos había protegido… _me había salvado._ Las palabras de Jared se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza_: Jeb va a morir_… Jeb no puede morir… mi vista empezó a nublarse.

-¡Y, claro, la mejor solución es ocultárselo a todos en las cuevas! ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que eso arreglaría algo? ¿Y es que acaso la gente está en peligro de muerte por una caída?... –Melanie continuaba vociferando indignada, y cada vez más rápido. Yo dejé de prestar atención a la conversación, que se volvía una pelea, y me dediqué de forma algo egoísta a mi sufrimiento.

Aunque parecía perderme de algo esencial, desatendí las explicaciones y replicas y pensé en cómo podría afrontar yo la… desaparición de Jeb. Mi corazón se aceleró y respiraba con mucho esfuerzo, como si me faltara el aire. En ese momento cerré los ojos y sólo pude sentir las imparables lágrimas que descendían rápidamente por mis mejillas y se perdían en mi camiseta. Recordé aquellos primeros días en las cuevas, cuando todavía temía que me mataran en cualquier momento, cómo tío Jeb había sido el primero en descubrir mi secreto y gracias a él los demás lo habían creído… En ese momento un sonoro sollozo escapó de mi pecho y todos voltearon a verme.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada, consciente de que todos se habían callado otra vez, intentando ocultar mis lágrimas.

-¡Oh, Wanda! – exclamó Mel, la más próxima a mí. Me abrazó dulcemente y empezó a consolarme – Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Él se va a poner bien – Cuando dijo la última palabra su voz se quebró. Acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo continuaba llorando sobre su pecho y sus palabras sonaron más como si intentara convencerse a sí misma que consolarme a mí.

Aunque agradecía el esfuerzo que hacia Mel por intentar consolarme, no podía negar que deseaba casi desesperadamente que fueran otros brazos los que me abrazaran y otra voz la que me susurrara palabras de aliento. Mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes al pensar que esos brazos y esa voz estaban tan cerca de mí… y a la vez demasiado lejos. Y me pregunté por millonésima vez el por qué de su distanciamiento, sus ojos fríos, sus pocas palabras... ¿Es que acaso yo tenía algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Jeb? No, eso era imposible.

Fui calmándome poco a poco, y a medida que volvía a la normalidad, la tensión aumentaba, aunque posiblemente estuvo así mientras yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. Me incorporé en mi asiento y resolví no decir nada, aunque eso significara unas seis horas más en el más completo silencio. Un silencio que estaba por volverme loca. De nuevo sentí en mí las miradas de Ian y Mel, pero yo las esquivé contemplando el borroso paisaje desierto que volaba al otro lado del cristal de la ventana.

A partir de ese momento, no hubo ningún hecho digno de mención durante el viaje. Salvo algunas bromas de Kyle o las miradas furtivas que Ian parecía dirigirme, todos parecían metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Nos paramos dos veces en todo el camino, una para almorzar y la otra solamente para ir al baño y llenar el tanque de gasolina. En ambas ocasiones nos detuvimos unos kilómetros antes para que yo me pusiera en el asiento del conductor; la primera me bajé sólo yo y pedí toda la comida para llevar y la segunda nos bajamos todos muy discretamente, usando lentes de sol para disimular.

Habíamos salido a las seis y media de la mañana y llegamos al sitio a un cuarto para las cuatro. Esta vez no hicimos cambio de conductores porque aparcamos a una cuadra del centro del sanación, en un sitio que se veía bastante solitario. En cuanto Kyle detuvo por completo el sedán nos quedamos inmóviles sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Repasemos el plan – dijo Ian, lo que me hizo recordar que al principio Mel y yo no estábamos incluidas en la expedición.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que anochezca. Entonces habrá menos gente en el hospital y estarán menos alerta. Wanderer… – me miró esperando que continuara.

-Yo entraré primero y distraeré a la recepcionista preguntando por la habitación 110 y el doctor Blowing Ice Bubbles*. Cuando me guíen hacia esa habitación voltearé hacia atrás mirando hacia la puerta de vidrio donde estará-

-Mel – me interrumpió Jared.

-En ese momento yo prenderé y apagaré rápidamente mi linterna hacia ustedes que estarán en la esquina oeste del centro. Entraré normalmente y seguiré a Wanda, con cuidado de que nadie me vea ni haga preguntas y ustedes estarán atrás de mí. Cuando la recepcionista deje a Wanda esperando enfrente a la oficina del doctor, que estará vacía por ser el descanso de la cena, me encargaré de cerrar la puerta que permite el acceso desde la izquierda y Wanda alejará a los que intenten entrar por la derecha.

-Ian – habló Jared de nuevo.

-Entraremos después de Mel y la seguiremos a una distancia prudente. Cuando Mel asegure la puerta llegaremos desde la derecha y entraremos a la oficina de donde tomaremos lo necesario. Luego saldremos de nuevo, discretamente, sin mirar a nadie ni preguntar nada. Unos diez minutos después se irá Mel y de último Wanda – cuando dijo esto me miró y sentí que todo iba a volver a ser como antes. Pero apartó la mirada demasiado rápido.

-Kyle

-Yo me quedaré aquí, en el asiento trasero, vigilando que todo vaya según lo planeado. Después de que hayan pasado unos quince minutos adentro, mantendré el sedán encendido. Si ninguno de ustedes regresa en una hora, debo intentar localizarlos. Si todo sale mal… bueno, adiós chicos.

-¡Kyle! – exclamó Ian algo frustrado.

-Jared… - dije tímidamente – hay algo que no entiendo: ¿por qué no puedo ir sólo yo y pedir el medicamento? – el aguardó unos minutos antes de responder.

-Este es un medicamento que sólo conocen los sanadores. Según Candy, debes poseer una credencial para poder obtener uno, porque las almas podrían malinterpretar las instrucciones y en ese caso se vuelve muy peligroso. Por eso es indispensable robarlo.

-Oh. Ya veo – dije, no muy confiada. Jamás había oído de una medicina que sólo conocieran los sanadores, pero podía ser porque yo no era sanadora.

Las siguientes tres horas no fueron distintas a las que pasamos en el viaje, con la excepción de que ahora todos estábamos alerta, cualquier sonido, cualquier luz, nos sobresaltaban. Todos esperábamos expectantes que el sol terminara de ocultarse, y cuando por fin lo hizo, nos sentimos un poco más aliviados. Finalmente, la voz de Jared cortó el silencio violentamente como un cuchillo.

-Mel, acompáñame un momento, por favor - Jared sonaba cansado. Yo tuve que bajarme para permitir que Mel saliera. Ellos se quedaron a una distancia del sedán y yo volví a entrar en él, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Aunque desde mi llegada a las cuevas las expediciones habían sido mucho más fáciles, esta me recordaba a la primera, cuando tuve que cortarme para tener una buena excusa, porque también estaba en juego la vida de alguien que yo quería. Y también nuestras vidas. Mi corazón, que esta vez era más frágil, se aceleraba mientras llegaba el momento. Definitivamente, esta no era como las anteriores. Nunca habíamos tenido un plan tan elaborado y, a pesar de eso, precisamente era esta la misión donde había más posibilidades de que algo saliera mal.

-Wanda – me sobresaltó que me hablara tan dulcemente, con esa voz tan conocida que había anhelado escuchar todo el viaje, mientras que su mano me acariciaba la mejilla izquierda cariñosamente. Ian me miraba fijamente mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos, de un azul tan profundo como el océano que provocaba ahogarse en ellos y no salir nunca… - Te amo. Demasiado. – susurró con sus ojos fijos en mí.

-¡Ok! – Exclamó Kyle, sacándome de mi perfecta burbuja – esto es demasiado. Iré a tomar aire.

Ian sonrió, y me sorprendió darme cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado sin ver su sonrisa. Apoyó su frente en la mía suavemente.

-Yo también. Lo sabes – su sonrisa se amplió. Me rodeó con sus brazos, acercándome más a él.

-Perdóname. He sido un idiota estos días. No sabes lo mucho que me dolía mentirte – coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, que se veían pequeñas y frágiles en comparación con sus rasgos angulosos. Me incliné lentamente hacia él y sentí su cálido aliento en mis labios, él con un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó intensamente. En cuanto tuve sus labios entre los míos me sentí viva de nuevo, como si todos estos días sólo hubiese sido una sombra de mi misma.

Nuestros labios se movieron acompasados, pero el beso rápidamente tomó un matiz de desesperación y de repente tuve la sensación de que todo esto se parecía mucho a una despedida, lo cual me dio miedo. Lamentablemente, tuvimos que separarnos para respirar y nos miramos fijamente hasta que yo, por quitarme un poco la sensación de antes, lo volví a besar. Y funcionó, en parte. Cuando se terminó el beso, nos quedamos en silencio y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Wanda, es hora – escuché la voz de Jared desde fuera del auto.

-De acuerdo – suspiré y, en ese momento más que nunca, tuve un horrible presentimiento acerca de esta expedición.

*Soplando Burbujas de Hielo

**V: Plz déjennos algun review q es lo q mas nos anima … además las dos somos Capricornio y eso nos hace bastante depresivas xD Por las dudas yo soy la romántica y ella es la intrigante… Y las dos estamos un pelin locas… bueno, bastante locas (de la buena manera) :P en fin, ojala q les guste **

**Y:CHAn..cahn..chan..chan…..ejeje que les pareció? merecemos un review? Muahahahhaaa (gracias V por traducir mis incoherencias) **


	3. Nunca temí tanto dormir

**Capítulo 3: Nunca temí tanto dormir**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche donde la más horrible de mis pesadillas se volvió realidad. Demasiado tiempo, de hecho. Aunque en este lugar a lo menos que le prestaba atención era al tiempo que pasaba. O al menos lo intentaba, ya que internamente iba contando cada segundo, cada hora... Para ser exacta, habían pasado dos semanas. Catorce días. Trescientas treinta y seis horas. 20160 minutos... Sí, dije que lo intentaba.

De cualquier manera, prefería no pensar, por lo menos cuando estaba con otras almas, eso me ayudaba. Así podía escapar, durante el día, del sinfín de sentimientos que me golpeaban intensamente. Pero no podía huir para siempre... durante las noches las cosas eran muy diferentes. Mis pensamientos se escapaban hasta él, no podía evitar recordar sus abrazos, sus besos, el azul de sus ojos, la calidez de su cuerpo cerca del mío... Y sobre todo, la urgencia, la desesperación de nuestro último beso. Sólo apartaba estos pensamientos para pensar detalladamente en esa noche, desde que me bajé de del carro: qué había salido tan mal, en qué me equivoqué, como estarían todos, cómo estaría él… Y así volvía al principio. Casi no dormía, y cuando lo hacía, sólo podía soñar con él y con el azul que me acompañaría eternamente.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré fuertemente, como si intentara aliviar el penetrante dolor en mi pecho. Me sentía como si viviera todo lo que pasó con Mel de nuevo. En un sitio extraño, con personas extrañas, sintiéndome odiada y confundida en cuanto a mi identidad. Sólo que esta vez estaba completamente sola en mi cabeza... y no estaba segura de si eso era mejor o peor.

Ahora también es de noche y estoy acostada en la cama de mi cuarto. ¿O debería decir su cuarto? _Su_ casa, con _sus_ padres. Sobre todo me costaba mirar el tocador de los perfumes, con esos olores que me eran tan familiares y desconocidos a la vez. Casi inconscientemente empecé a llorar, como tantas otras noches después de lo ocurrido, y pronto mi llanto se volvió incontrolable. Los sollozos sacudían mi pecho y, sin embargo, puse todo mi esfuerzo en controlarlos y en mantenerme en silencio.

Llevaba ya dos semanas en la casa de Pet. Fingiendo ser Pet. Siendo Pet. Llegando a querer ser Pet y desprenderme de todos los recuerdos que me causaban este sufrimiento. Después de un largo tiempo, dejé de llorar y se me secaron las lágrimas. De pronto, mis párpados empezaron a pesar mucho más de lo normal y me fui abandonando a la inconsciencia que yo creía que me liberaría de todo pensamiento.

_-Hola cariño, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – me había dicho amablemente la recepcionista._

_-Busco al doctor Blowing Ice Bubbles en la habitación 110 – dije, fingiendo como nunca. Ya había adquirido cierta práctica en el arte de mentir, y ahora, si me esforzaba mucho y estaba tranquila, Jared me decía que, si no desconfiaba mucho, podría creerse lo que yo decía. Pero yo no estaba para nada tranquila. _

_Lo que hice y dije los minutos siguientes no está muy claro. Esos momentos pasaron muy rápido ante mí, y estaba demasiado nerviosa porque consideraba esa parte la más difícil de todo el plan._

_La recepcionista y yo nos detuvimos enfrente de la buscada puerta. Cada segundo que pasaba me ponía un poco más nerviosa y nuestro plan tan elaborado parecía un juego de niños en el cual muchas cosas podían salir mal o distintas a lo que esperábamos. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ignorar esta sensación que se apoderaba de mí mientras le sonreía a la recepcionista rogando porque no sospechara lo que me estaba costando fingir. _

_-Como te dije antes, el doctor no está en este momento, pero lo puedes esperar aquí – dijo señalando las tres sillas azules al lado de la puerta –. No debe tardar mucho – hice un esfuerzo considerable para recordar su nombre._

_-Muchas gracias, Music of the Winter Air*._

_Ella me dio una mirada cálida y me sonrió antes de darse media vuelta e irse, completamente confiada porque, ¿qué razón tendría para no estarlo? Otra vez me invadió la sensación de que había algo incorrecto, algo que estábamos pasando por alto... pero no pude identificar qué porque hasta ahora todo había salido tal y como estaba planeado. Quizás el conocimiento de que esta era una expedición de vida o muerte lo que me ponía tan paranoica. El cuerpo de Pet nunca había sufrido tanta tensión durante tanto tiempo._

_La miré alejarse hasta que dobló la esquina del extremo derecho del pasillo, suspirando cuando esto ocurrió. Me senté y fingí estar esperando al doctor, por si acaso, cuando en realidad esperaba a Mel, que no tardó en llegar. Me miró y pude notar algo del nerviosismo que yo misma debía reflejar. Ella se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta de la izquierda y la cerró, mientras yo me levantaba y doblaba la esquina para evitar que alguien pasara, o incluso que vieran lo que ocurría en el pasillo. _

_No mucho tiempo después vi llegar a Ian y a Jared. Caminaban a un ritmo normal, como si realmente estuvieran seguros de lo que iban a hacer. Cuando pasaron a mi lado el primero me guiñó el ojo haciéndome sonrojar, y el segundo me saludó con una seca cabezada. Escuché cómo cruzaban el pasillo tras de mí y luego abrían y cerraban la puerta. También escuché los pasos de Mel, de un lado a otro, hasta que se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la puerta de la oficina. Entonces me dediqué a observar todos los detalles del lugar._

_Las paredes estaban pintadas con un blanco inmaculado, así como el techo y las cerámicas del piso, lo cual producía una sensación extraña, como de vacío infinito. Las lámparas eran de bombillos incandescentes que producían una luz blanca que era incómoda para la vista; las puertas eran todas azules, con el pomo de un reluciente plateado. Todo se veía demasiado limpio y cuidado, tanto, que era incómodo estar ahí y pensar que estabas ensuciando todo lo que tocabas. En la pared de la derecha había un gran reloj circular de ajugas que también era blanco. Los números y las ajugas del reloj eran lo único del largo pasillo que parecía estar fuera de lugar. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de la hora que marcaba el reloj: las siete con treinta y un minutos; luego me entretuve viendo avanzar el segundero: cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis…_

_Aparté bruscamente la mirada del reloj y la dirigí al final del pasillo, donde había unas puertas dobles, azules, al igual que todas las puertas; a la mitad de éste había un corredor hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda, pero ni una persona salía de ellos. Aparte de las puertas azules al final, y los dos corredores transversales, había una puerta más. Se encontraba a mi izquierda y me llamaba la atención porque era el único sitio desde donde me parecía oír algún sonido que, por supuesto, no supe identificar. De cualquier manera, podía ser un producto de mi imaginación alterada por la paranoia. _

_Los minutos avanzaban, habían pasado siete que parecieron una eternidad, cuando me di cuenta de que, afortunadamente, ni un alma había cruzado el pasillo. Ni por las puertas dobles, ni por ningún corredor, ni siquiera por la puerta a mi izquierda pasó alguien; lo cual encontré sumamente extraño. Y, sin embargo, creía seguir oyendo los ruidos provenientes de atrás de la puerta. Justo cuando pensaba en ellos, se detuvieron. Me detuve a pensar sobre este extraño hecho, pero después de todo, era un hospital grande y, sin importar si era la hora de cenar, algunos doctores podrían estar trabajando aún, o alguien podría haber dejado una televisión o un radio encendidos._

_Me concentré en mi respiración y mi vista se dirigió lentamente hasta el reloj de nuevo. Dos minutos más pasaron cuando, por fin, escuché la puerta del pasillo a mis espaldas abrirse y el caminar de unos pasos por el pasillo._

_Ian y Jared pasaron a mi lado y siguieron de largo, hasta desaparecer a través de las puertas dobles azules. Respiré profundamente. El tiempo entre cada salida estaba hecho para asegurarnos de que no sospechaban de nosotros y también se suponía que cuando uno se iba, el que se había ido primero ya estaba saliendo o cerca de la salida. No saldríamos por la puerta principal sino por la del estacionamiento. Todo estaba yendo bien y, aún así, no podía calmar los intensos latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho. _

_Conté en el reloj cada segundo hasta que escuché a Mel abrir la puerta a la izquierda del pasillo a mis espaldas. Presté atención a cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que noté cómo venía hacia mí. Cuando pasó por mi lado me miró y me dirigió una sonrisa de aliento, que yo correspondí lo mejor que pude. Pero si había alguien que no podía engañar, esa era Mel. La seguí con la mirada hasta que finalmente ella también desapareció detrás de las puertas dobles._

_Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el otro pasillo. Me senté en una de las sillas azules y decidí contar mentalmente los minutos hasta la hora de mi salida. Si me encontraba con la recepcionista en el camino, le diría que no era tan urgente y volvería otro día. Pero pasó algo completamente inesperado._

_De pronto el sonido de pasos acercándose rápidamente en mi dirección me alarmó y mi respiración aumentó violentamente volviéndose entrecortada; no paraba de repetirme una y otra vez que todo saldría bien... que sólo era la recepcionista y nada más. Poco a poco fue apareciendo ante mí la figura de una persona y para mi sorpresa y desgracia, en lugar de la recepcionista se encontraba enfrente de mí una mujer un poco más alta que yo; su pelo castaño hacia una extraña combinación con el intenso verde de sus ojos. Por su vestimenta supe que se trataba de una sanadora, ella mantenía su vista fija en mí y eso sumado a mi ya presente paranoia empezaba a inquietarme. _

_-Buenas noches- susurré con una débil sonrisa mientras asentía en su dirección. Ella no contesto nada, sólo seguía viéndome fijamente mientras yo intentaba retomar mi camino hacia la salida cuando…_

_-¡Espera!-. Su voz me sobresaltó, quizás demasiado para ser prudente. En un segundo miles de ideas y preguntas asaltaron mi mente; lo primero que hice fue calcular las posibilidades que tenia de huir si me descubría o sospechaba algo, aunque la idea de huir y poder lograr ser más rápida que ella me pareció un poco absurda, así que no me quedaba más remedio de utilizar esta opción como mi último recurso… _

_Ahora más que nunca desde que había cambiado de cuerpo, necesitaba a Mel, necesitaba sentirme fuerte, tener a alguien que me acompañara y me dijera que hacer en este momento… pero no lo tenía. Debía afrontar la realidad, y la realidad en estos momentos era que estaba completamente sola. Lo único que me daba un poco de tranquilidad era el hecho de que, según el plan, ya todos se encontraban fuera del centro de sanación. Él estaría a salvo (aparte que nadie sabía de su existencia o de su presencia aquí)… intenté ser positiva y actuar con normalidad, ignorando el leve pero constante temblor de mis manos y piernas. Me volteé lentamente queriendo retrasar el encuentro con la sanadora._

_-Me pareces familiar.- dijo esta pensativamente mientras yo me quedaba paralizada. Lo que había dicho la sanadora era totalmente imposible en los recuerdos de Pet. En mi cerebro no había ningún registro de aquel rostro amable que, sin embargo, se mostraba misterioso._

_-Lo lamento, debes estar equivocada yo me llamo Moonlight Shadows, mucho gusto.-contesté lo más natural que fui capaz mientras sonreía-. _

_-Ya sé dónde te he visto – la miré aterrada mientras sacaba un papel cuidadosamente doblado de su bolsillo. Mi mente se desvió instantáneamente a la pastilla que "debería" haber estado en mi bolsillo trasero. Busqué rápidamente aprovechando que su mirada estaba ocupada en el papel. No encontré nada, ningún bulto. Mi pánico aumentó, y tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas de voluntad para no demostrarlo. Respiré profundamente y vi el papel que tenía entre las manos: era una foto. Una foto mía, junto a un letrero de "desaparecida"_

– _Eres Pet, ¿no es así? – entonces entendí que no era a mí a quien buscaban. Y al instante supe que tenía que inventarme una historia. Para mi sorpresa no fue tan difícil - Tu madre está muy preocupada. Pensábamos que te habías caído a un río, hasta que alguien dijo que te vio conversando con unos extraños. Te hemos estado buscando. ¿Por qué no regresaste, Pet? – aunque intentó mostrarse preocupada, había algo acusador en su tono que me asustó. Obviamente no pudo pasar por alto que yo me había presentado con otro nombre._

_-¿Pet? ¿Quién es Pet? ¿Ese es mi nombre? Pero... pero… La verdad es que hace unos meses desperté en un centro de sanación en San Francisco y no recuerdo nada de mi vida. Me dijeron que me había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, y que era probable que no volviera a recordar nunca. Sólo puedo recordar algunas cosas de mi vida en el Planeta de las Flores – me salió mucho más natural de lo que esperaba. Tanto que me sorprendió._

_-Entonces debes recordar a Hilandera de las Nubes. Volverás con ella, cariño. Ven, sígueme, haré que te lleven. ¡Qué casualidad! Justamente está de vacaciones en la ciudad con su compañero, pero volverán a casa pronto. No te preocupes, vamos a llamarlos – ella se volteó y echó a andar por el pasillo esperando que yo la siguiera. Me sorprendía que la pudiera oír por encima del latido de mi corazón, cada vez más desesperado. Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en la recepción. Ella se alejó para tomar el teléfono._

_Este era el momento donde yo me preguntaba qué haría ahora. Por mis amigos, debía actuar natural y continuar la farsa. Sin embargo, debía hacer algo para darles una pista de lo que había pasado. Recorrí la habitación rápidamente con la mirada. Aproveché la distracción de la sanadora para tomar una hoja y un bolígrafo del mostrador. Sabía que podía salir mal, pero debía intentarlo, escribí lo más rápidamente que me dejaron los nervios y terminé justamente cuando vi sus intenciones de girarse. Me guardé la nota en el bolsillo. _

_Me tomó del brazo aparentando amabilidad, pero lo sentí como un tirón, y me sacó del edificio. En cuanto pusimos un pie fuera, escuché una especie de alarma a nuestras espaldas. Había luces rojas titilando dentro del hospital._

_-¿Qué es eso? – pregunté visiblemente alarmada, y aun más cuando noté que nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento donde habíamos dejado el auto. _

_-No pasa nada. Seguramente algún enfermo intentó escapar… ¿estás preocupada por algo, cariño? _

_-No… sólo me sobresalté. _

_Caminamos a paso rápido las cuadras restantes y a ella se le notaba ansiosa. Finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento y pude ver el sedán desde lejos, notando que no nos dirigíamos hacia él. Respiré un poco aliviada y me di cuenta de que era mi última oportunidad. Rogando que me estuvieran viendo dejé caer la nota. La sanadora me señaló una camioneta negra con vidrios ahumados y yo me dirigí automáticamente a la puerta del copiloto hasta que un brazo me detuvo._

_-Irás más cómoda atrás – estaba más asustada que nunca, pero intenté no demostrarlo. Cada vez se ponía peor. Sabiéndome rodeada, subí y las puertas se cerraron tras de mí bruscamente. Había un hombre y una mujer adentro totalmente vestidos de negro. Había unos asientos laterales frente a ellos donde me indicaron que me sentar. Sólo pude pensar en una palabra: buscadores. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo._

_-Hola, Pet. ¿O debería decir Wanderer? – sentí mi corazón detenerse. _

Desperté sobresaltada y bañada en sudor.

**V: Mil disculpas x los retrasos! Pero el lunes comenzamos clases y ya tenemos mil cosas que hacer… De todas maneras intentamos hacerles un capi larguito y decente xD. Mi amiga no se encuentra en condiciones mentales de dejar una nota (matemáticas nos tiene fritas) pero les manda saludos y ayudarían mucho a nuestro ánimo algunos reviews ;) Esperamos haber cumplido nuestra misión de dejarlas intrigadas y suspirando ^ ^ Y quédense pendientes pq estaremos actualizando lo más rápido posible :D **


	4. ¿Y luego?

**Capítulo 4**

**POV Jared**

-Wanda, es hora – dije de brazos cruzados, intentando poner toda mi concentración en la misión. "Cuarenta y cinco minutos", pensé. "Sólo eso… y estaremos fuera de aquí"

-De acuerdo – aunque ella quiso evitarlo, pude notar el temblor en su voz, acompañado por un fuerte suspiro. Algo en ella me decía que no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, siendo esto muy extraño en ella.

La vimos dirigirse con paso firme hacia la puerta. Una vez más, todos nos sorprendimos de cómo alguien que se veía tan frágil y vulnerable podía ser tan fuerte a la vez, capaz de dar su vida por todos nosotros... Todos nos dirigimos a paso rápido a nuestras posiciones, esperando nuestro momento para actuar. Ian, recostado contra la pared a mi lado, se notaba más nervioso que nunca, ¿por qué todos actuaban como si nunca antes hubiéramos salido de misión? Pero la pregunta más importante: ¿por qué estaba actuando yo como si nunca hubiera ido de expedición? Claro que ahora había una vida muy importante en juego, pero también había estado a punto de morir cuando nos arriesgamos para salvar a Jamie… A quién engaño, esta misión era mucho más peligrosa y había empezado mal… La luz de la linterna de Mel interrumpió mis pensamientos. Ian y yo nos pusimos en marcha y yo no me permití volver a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera nuestra seguridad.

Seguimos a Mel a una distancia segura dentro del centro de sanación, caminando durante un largo rato. Extrañamente, nadie se fijó en nosotros. Finalmente, vimos a Mel cruzar unas puertas dobles, detrás de las cuales había un pasillo con las paredes totalmente blancas; al final del pasillo estaba Wanda, realmente pálida. Su cara se alivió al vernos y yo asentí como toda forma de saludo.

Doblamos la esquina y vimos a Mel de pie al lado de la puerta. Moría por quedarme ahí y besarla para asegurarme de que todo iba a estar bien, pero tenía que cumplirle a Jeb, a Wanda, a todos… La vi, y por un instante no pude evitar recordar lo que tanto me atormentaba desde que me enteré de que aún vivía: todos los golpes en su rostro, los insultos, el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos… ¿o en los ojos de Wanda? No, eran sus ojos. Odiaba la confusión, pero hoy no era el día para revolver todos esos recuerdos. Pasamos a su lado y entramos en la oficina.

Ya parte del plan estaba hecho, solo nos faltaba encontrar el medicamento de Jeb y seguir con lo que restaba. Una vez dentro cerramos la puerta tras nosotros. Ian y yo recorríamos la estrecha habitación con la mirada. El verdadero problema comenzaba ahora ¿Dónde guardaría un alma un medicamento tan importante?

Después de un rato de búsqueda, escuché a Ian hablarme:

-¡Jared! – Volteé a verlo; él estaba arrodillado al lado del escritorio – Creo que sé donde está – llegué a donde él se encontraba y vi que el último cajón tenía una cerradura y tal como esperaba esta no se abría.

-Genial. ¿Y ahora? ¿Hay que buscar la llave, no? – pregunté con algo de fastidio.

-A menos que quieras romper el cajón y dejar señales obvias… - suspiré. No estaba de humor para aguantar su sarcasmo, así que preferí ignorarlo. Ahora, la pregunta era: ¿Dónde guardaría un alma la llave de un cajón tan importante? Me puse a revisar las estanterías empotradas mientras Ian continuaba buscando alrededor del escritorio. Note que uno de los libros estaba colocado en una posición extraña; al sacarlo algo cayó al piso, me agaché y observé una llave plateada. Sonreí al verla.

-¡Ian!-exclamé casi en un susurro, en el instante en el cual volteó a verme le lancé la llave que atajó inmediatamente. Sonrió satisfecho mientras se agachaba de nuevo detrás del escritorio y un segundo más tarde se levantó con unos frascos blancos en las manos.

-"Antídoto"... Podían ser menos obvios, ¿no? – dijo Ian mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Guarda eso. Es hora de irnos – Dije ocupándome de que quedara todo limpio y en perfecto estado. Nos dirigimos silenciosamente hacia la puerta y salimos con cuidado. Mel estaba de pie apoyada del otro lado del pasillo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Una vez más, reprimí cualquier pensamiento y/o sentimiento que se pudo cruzar por mi mente, concentrándome en que cuanto más rápido me fuera, más rápido acabaría todo. Aceleré el paso, con Ian pisándome los talones. Pasamos rápidamente al lado de Wanda y cruzamos las puertas dobles, llegando a la puerta del estacionamiento en corto tiempo. Nos quedamos parados al lado de la pared, deseando que el tiempo avanzara mucho más rápido.

Finalmente, Mel salió del hospital y yo suspiré aliviado. Pero en cuanto empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, sonó adentro una alarma estridente y vimos unas cegadoras luces rojas. Nos miramos asustados y mi mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, mientras el sonido aumentaba de nivel. Entonces todos parecimos compartir el mismo pensamiento: nos habían descubierto; intercambiamos miradas horrorizadas. Miré a mi alrededor y me alegré porque nadie nos estaba viendo y porque teníamos a unos veinte metros algo que parecía una caseta abandonada.

-Tenemos que escondernos – dije con voz autoritaria señalándoles con una cabezada la caseta.

-No me voy sin ella – Ian me miró fijamente, muy molesto. Hablaba de Wanda, por supuesto, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos ahora que ya teníamos lo que necesitábamos.

-Ella está mucho más segura que nosotros ahora. Se razonable – no tenía intención de que esta misión se volviera una carnicería. Él dio un paso hacia atrás y yo volteé a ver a Mel, que a su vez lo miraba a él fijamente.

-Voy a buscarla – otra persona no hubiera podido decir que no. Pero se trataba de nuestras vidas. Él me lanzó la bolsa donde estaban las medicinas.

-Debes pensar en la seguridad de todos – lo agarré por el brazo, con la intención de llevármelo por la fuerza si era necesario. Si lo atrapaban, todos en las cuevas estarían en peligro. Y nosotros también – Mel, ve a la cabaña.

-¡Yo tampoco me voy sin ella! – Miré a Mel estupefacto. Genial. Ahora tendría que llevármelos a los dos a la fuerza.

-¡No es momento de arriesgarnos a todos! ¿Creen que yo quiero dejarla? – casi grité algo desesperado y bastante molesto. El tiempo corría. Si Kyle pensaba que algo había pasado, las cosas se pondrían mucho peor. Por unos segundos que parecieron siglos, nadie contestó. Lo consideré como una clara respuesta a mi pregunta… ¿acaso me creían tan vil?

-Váyanse ustedes. Yo voy por ella – dijo Ian intentando soltar mi agarre, el cual cada vez presionaba con más fuerza su brazo impidiéndoselo.

-¡Ya te dije que no! – inmediatamente, con su otro brazo golpeó mi nariz con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz. El impacto me obligó a soltarlo y él aprovechó para alejarse de mí. Escuché el grito ahogado de Mel detrás de mí.

-Y yo ya te dije que no me voy sin ella – entró corriendo en el hospital. Me erguí y noté que Mel me miraba preocupada.

-Tenemos que irnos – dije fríamente… era la única manera de calmarla. Ya no iba a dejar que se pusieran más vidas en peligro.

-Jared…

-Hazlo por mí. Por favor. Hazlo por Jamie – cuando vi su mirada supe que había dado en el clavo – Volveremos por ellos. Te lo prometo – con eso último la había convencido por completo. Aunque las posibilidades eran escasas, debía mostrarme seguro y positivo frente a Mel. Ella asintió débilmente y pude ver en sus ojos impotencia y desconsuelo.

Caminamos hacia la caseta rápidamente, pero no entramos. Era una especie de cobertizo y quedaba fuera de los terrenos del hospital. Nos pusimos en la parte de atrás que estaba completamente oscura y desde donde podríamos observar la entrada del hospital sin correr demasiados riesgos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. Ella veía fijamente la entrada del hospital, como si esperara que con su mente pudiera sacar a Ian y a Wanda a salvo. Yo empecé a esbozar un plan en mi cabeza, porque las alarmas y las luces aún estaban prendidas. Pero justo cuando estaba registrando este hecho y pensando cómo lo afrontaríamos, se apagaron. Todo quedó en silencio.

Esperamos unos segundos más, entre asustados y esperanzados. No podía negarlo, yo también deseaba febrilmente que, tanto Ian como Wanda, aparecieran por la puerta del centro de sanación sanos y salvos, que regresáramos a las cuevas y que Jeb se pusiera bien, pero en este momento nada indicaba que fuera a ser así. Intentaba ser positivo, pero con el paso de los minutos me convencía más que nada de esto podía ser posible. Nada pasó y sólo pude ver la cruda realidad: no salieron… no saldrán. Suspiré.

-Mel, tenemos que irnos ahora.

-No… - la sentí temblar a mi lado. -Ian tenía razón, debí acompañarlo, Wanda haría lo mismo por nosotros-Mel se reprendía así misma en susurros, yo solo pude atráela hasta mi pecho y rodearla fuertemente en mis brazos quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí, pasara lo que pasara no estaría sola...

-Te prometí que volveríamos por ellos y así lo haremos – levanto su rostro contemplé sus ojos llorosos seguimos abrazados un rato mas, a mí ya no se me ocurría ninguna otra palabra para reconfortarla.

-N-no – se volvió hacia mí – Unos minutos más – sus ojos se veían tan suplicantes que no me pude negar. Me destrozaba verla así. Bajé la mirada y cuando quise verla de nuevo, sus ojos ya no estaban fijos en mí. Estaba contemplando la entrada del hospital completamente atónita. Volteé hacia esta lentamente y, aunque lo veía claramente, no pude creerlo.

-No. Puede. Ser…– susurró Mel a mi lado, separando palabra por palabra. Tragué saliva. ¿Y ahora?


	5. De mal en peor

**Capítulo 5: De mal en peor **

-No. Puede. Ser…– susurró Mel a mi lado, separando palabra por palabra. Tragué saliva. ¿Y ahora?

Vimos a dos hombres fornidos completamente vestidos de negro salir de la puerta trasera del centro llevando una camilla con un cuerpo inerte. No me tomó mucho tiempo reconocerlo: era Ian… O quizás ya no. No pude evitar pensar lo peor, pero… si esto le había ocurrido a Ian, ¿qué había pasado con Wanderer? Y, ¿qué nos podía pasar a nosotros? Le di un vistazo a Mel, que estaba inmóvil al igual que yo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento no supe qué hacer, sólo pensé en cómo en diez minutos había cambiado la vida de todos.

Mientras tanto, los hombres se dirigieron a una camioneta negra, de la cual salieron otros dos que ayudaron a meter la camilla en el vehículo. Me parecía imposible que hace unas horas estuviéramos todos juntos, no en las mejores condiciones, pero juntos. Y sanos, en pleno uso de nuestras razones, discutiendo entre nosotros por cosas absurdas.

Vigilé cada uno de los movimientos de los buscadores, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido. Los dos primeros que llevaban la camilla entraron por la parte de atrás, mientras otro menos corpulento y mejor vestido que los anteriores salía por la puerta del hospital. Este les hizo unas señas a los que quedaron fuera de la camioneta, quienes acudieron rápidamente al llamado. Se situaron en un lugar muy poco iluminado, y lo suficientemente lejos para no poder oír lo que decían. Me giré buscando a Mel, esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de escapar con vida de este sitio. Pero claro, Mel no estaba. Me desesperé, miles de pensamientos cruzaron mi cabeza a la vez, y ninguno era bueno.

Cuando la angustia se había apoderado por completo de mí, la vi; estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia, escondida detrás de un Nissan verde. Obviamente se había escabullido para poder escuchar la conversación- o monólogo, porque el que parecía el jefe hablaba y los otros dos solo asentían- ya que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Otra vez me sentí inútil e impotente. Si se acercaban más al Nissan, si Mel respiraba muy fuerte... todo habría acabado. Y yo no tenía ningún plan maestro que nos salvara por arte de magia.

El jefe dio sus instrucciones por unos minutos más, durante los cuales conté los segundos mientras rezaba a cualquier cosa que me pudiera estar escuchando. Nunca había perdido los estribos en una misión, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de perder todo lo que quería. Ni siquiera cuando Mel se fue a Chicago me sentí como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Finalmente, vi como el que había estado hablando le entregó a otro un objeto oscuro e irregular. La expresión de Mel no era para nada tranquilizante: los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca formando una mueca de desesperación. Mi corazón latía acelerado mientras los dos buscadores tomaban el objeto cuidadosamente y se dirigían de nuevo a la camioneta, entrando a los puestos de piloto y copiloto respectivamente y yéndose a una velocidad demasiado lenta para mi gusto.

Cuando el jefe, que se había quedado sólo en la oscuridad, le dio una mirada sospechosa al Nissan, no pude evitar un estremecimiento mientras notaba cómo todo mi cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de un sudor frío. Pero, afortunadamente, se dio la media vuelta y regresó con paso firme por donde había venido.

Esperé hasta que hubo entrado en el centro para respirar tranquilo, o por lo menos lo intenté y, considerando la situación, no era nada fácil. Localicé a Mel con la mirada rápidamente, a pesar de la oscuridad, y me dirigí hacia ella con todo el sigilo posible. Ella se encontraba en el mismo sitio en el cual había permanecido mientras los buscadores hablaban. Al llegar a su lado me sorprendió su postura totalmente inmóvil. La recorrí con la mirada para comprobar que estuviera bien, fijándome en sus manos convertidas en puños que temblaban ligeramente por la fuerza aplicada en ellas.

Alcé la vista a su rostro y lo pude apreciar detalladamente gracias a los faros de algún carro que se alejaba del estacionamiento. Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando vi su rostro inexpresivo, su mirada llena de lágrimas perdida en el infinito y su extrema palidez. ¿Qué podía haber escuchado que empeorara nuestra situación? El sólo pensar que podía existir algo así me aterraba.

-Mel… - susurré a su lado, consiguiendo a duras penas mantenerme tranquilo. Al principio no hubo ningún cambio en ella y comencé a temer que pudiera estar en shock pero finalmente se volvió hacia mí de una manera brusca.

-Tenemos que irnos. Ahora. – me dijo con una determinación que no había visto en ella durante mucho tiempo. Era ese tipo de determinación que uno adquiere cuando comprende que es su vida por lo que está luchando y que sólo existe un camino que tomar. Y aunque parezca difícil, sabes que sólo tienes dos opciones: intentarlo y posiblemente morir, o no intentarlo y morir definitivamente. Era la determinación de haber escogido la primera opción.

La miré confundido y, por qué no decirlo, un poco asustado. Ella, impaciente, le echó una mirada al estacionamiento casi vacío y se fue dirigiendo en una posición agazapada hacia el lugar donde supuestamente nos esperaba Kyle. Me tomó una milésima de segundo ponerme en marcha al darme cuenta que lo primordial en este momento era llegar a un lugar seguro, ya después habría tiempo para aclarar dudas.

Todo esto nos llevaba a un problema esencial: Kyle. ¿Habría entrado a buscarnos? ¿Se habría ido considerándonos perdidos cuando escuchó las sirenas y vio las luces rojas? Esto último no era propio de él, el preferiría arriesgarse que dejarnos, que dejar a Ian.

Ian. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Kyle? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? A menos que… a menos que haya entrado. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea espeluznante: ¿Y qué si Kyle había entrado a buscarnos cuando se prendieron las sirenas y lo habían atrapado? ¿Y si el cuerpo que vimos en la camilla no era el de Ian? ¿Y si este último estaba todavía adentro, buscando a Wanda o escondido en alguna parte? O lo que es peor, ¿Y si los habían atrapado a ambos?

"Cálmate Jared. No es momento de pensar lo peor", me dije a mí mismo. Ahora tenía que ocuparme de llevar a Mel a salvo a casa y entregarle los medicamentos a Jeb. Eso era todo lo que podía ocupar mi pensamiento de ahora en adelante.

Finalmente, vimos el Sedán a unos metros de distancia en la oscuridad y disminuimos el ritmo de nuestros pasos. Nos acercamos por detrás y vi cómo Kyle al oírnos se tensaba y dirigía una mirada nerviosa hacia el espejo retrovisor. Al reconocernos exhaló bruscamente y esbozó una sonrisa inquieta. Cuando entramos al auto y me senté en mi puesto de copiloto, reconocí en él una expresión algo atormentada y preocupada y me fijé en un papel que sostenía con fuerza en su mano derecha. Por un momento pensé que ya sabía lo de Ian.

Me miró y luego vio hacia el asiento de atrás donde estaba sentada sólo Mel. Frunció el ceño y volvió la vista hacia mí de nuevo y observé cómo iba atando cabos.

-¿Dónde está Ian? – preguntó alterado. Sólo pude bajar la mirada, incapaz de responder. Lo sentí negar frenéticamente a mi lado – No. No puede ser. No puede estar pasando. – dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente el volante.

Mel continuaba callada y yo tuve dos pensamientos al mismo tiempo: El primero era que aunque Ian fuera el gemelo de Kyle, no podía dejar de notar cómo este no se había preocupado de la ausencia de Wanda; y el segundo era que Mel aún tenía que explicar todo lo que había oído. Decidí darle prioridad al primero.

-Kyle… - lo llamé en voz baja, pero no parecía oírme. Se aferró tanto al volante que creí que lo rompería. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez que veía llorar a Kyle. Aunque era su hermano el que corría el mayor riesgo, me sorprendí de lo fuera de control que parecía. Respiró profundamente varias veces y consiguió calmarse. Volví a llamarlo y esta vez se giró hacia mí.

-Wanda tampoco volvió - le dije intentando que mi propia voz no se quebrara.

-Lo sé - tanto Mel como yo abrimos completamente nuestros ojos y los dirigimos hacia Kyle expectantes.

-Kyle, ¿de qué demonios hablas? - Mel sonaba ligeramente desesperada.

-La vi cuando se la llevaron – su voz serena me sacaba de quicio.

-¡Kyle, por favor explícate! ¿Quién se la llevó? ¿A dónde? ¡Di algo!

-¡No puedo si no me dejan hablar!

-Kyle ponte en marcha. Llévanos a casa y hablaremos en el camino – dije, razonando lo mejor para nosotros. Mel me miró con algo de resentimiento y yo me encogí de hombros. Este no era el momento de discutir, debíamos cumplir nuestro objetivo y aún nos encontrábamos muy lejos y nada seguros.

Él arrancó el Sedán en el más absoluto silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos parecían vagar por la carretera. Temí que fuera a cometer alguna imprudencia pero mientras llegábamos a la vía principal condujo ejemplarmente. Eché algunas miradas por el espejo retrovisor, pero no había nadie siguiéndonos así como no había nadie de frente. Mel estaba acostada en la ahora vacía parte de atrás mirando fijamente el techo.

-¿Kyle? – Pregunté en cuanto nos absorbió la oscuridad del desierto – Por favor cuéntanos lo que viste. – Incluso yo me sentí sorprendido de lo calmada que sonaba mi voz. Escuché a Mel acomodarse en el asiento de atrás repentinamente interesada y colocarse en el espacio entre el piloto y el copiloto con su vista fija en Kyle. Este suspiró y se frotó el rostro con la mano izquierda.

-Pasó frente al Sedán poco después de que las alarmas se activaran. Una sanadora la condujo a la parte de atrás de una camioneta negra pero antes de subir dejó caer esto mientras me miraba. Esperé que se fueran y luego me bajé y la recogí - Kyle me entregó el papel que había estado sujetando y que Mel me arrebató de las manos.

-Reconocieron a Pet, no me busquen. Intentaré escaparme. Wanderer. – La voz de Melanie se quebró con la última palabra – Oh, no. Esto es un gran problema. Además de lo de Ian…

-¿Qué pasa con Ian? – dijo Kyle de inmediato, a la defensiva. Mel puso una mano en su hombro con gesto conciliador.

-Mel, ¿qué dijeron los buscadores? – pregunté de repente.

-El que tenía el criotanque era el jefe. El dijo que ya tenían al alma y habían capturado a un humano y que este les serviría para atrapar a los demás – me estremecí. ¿Entonces ya sabían que veníamos?

-Ya va, no entiendo. ¿De qué hablan? – Kyle, por supuesto.

-Luego te explico – dije impacientemente haciéndole una seña a Mel para que continuara.

-Ellos dijeron algo de que tenían una fuente que les había informado que estaríamos aquí. El alma del criotanque era la que… la que le iba a insertar – Mel tragó saliva echándole una mirada a Kyle que se mantenía con la vista fija en la carretera. – Dijeron que había riesgos pero que debían correrlos y que el alma podría controlarlo todo, además les dio la dirección exacta donde lo iban a llevar – mi rostro se iluminó con una esperanza.

-Mel – empecé-, esto es muy importante. ¿Recuerdas la dirección?

-Como si la hubieran tatuado en mi memoria. Es en Seattle, la misma ciudad donde encontramos a Pet…

Miré alternadamente a Kyle y a Mel sonriendo.

-Vamos a ir a buscarlos. Y los traeremos a casa.

_**V: Hey! Estamos vivas aunque no lo parezca… En recompensa por la larga espera hemos subido un capi mas largo que de costumbre, espero que les haya gustado ;) Y para alegrarlas les podemos decir que pueden esperar regalo de Navidad ^^ mil disculpas por el superrestraso pero entre el colegio, las caídas de internet, nuestra falta de inspiracion, y las compras de Navidad pues hemos terminado ahora Estamos demasiado super extra mega contentas con los reviews de todas :D**_

_**Y:**_ _**Woooooooooo AWWWW Muchas gracias por sus reviews muy emocionada! sentimos la tardanza por ciertos problemas ajenos a nuestra voluntad no habíamos podido actualizar antes, Pero gracias a ustedes hicimos un esfuerzo y aquí esta! "V" te quiero simplemente espectacular como siempre, espero q les guste Felizz navidad! espero que disfruten su regalito **_


	6. ¿Soy yo o hay algo raro en todo esto?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Soy yo... o hay algo raro en todo esto?**

En cuanto recuperé la conciencia, me preparé para lo que venía a continuación.

Ya había pasado por esto. En un humano, también. Yo era un experto en casos desesperados como este, aunque sentía que no había pasado tiempo suficiente como para comprender la intensidad de las emociones humanas. Me quedé esperando con expectación, pero nada ocurrió. ¿Acaso no tenía ningún recuerdo? Respiré profundamente y sentí una intensa luz diurna atravesar mis párpados. Los abrí ligeramente y pude observar un pedazo de una habitación con paredes azules. La luz me obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y antes de darme tiempo de reaccionar, me sumergí en el último recuerdo del humano cuyo cuerpo ahora me pertenecía.

_Llevaba unos minutos corriendo por los pasillos vacíos del centro de sanación con las estridentes alarmas sonando por encima de mi cabeza y todo alumbrado con luces rojas. Era muy extraño que no me hubiera encontrado, literalmente, con ni un alma, y eso me puso en guardia. Intenté centrarme en mi objetivo de encontrarla, pero la presión en mi pecho era cada vez más alarmante. _

_Sentí mi corazón golpear en mis sienes mientras mi respiración se aceleraba: estaba en el pasillo donde habíamos robado las medicinas. Tenía una secreta esperanza de encontrar a Wanda aquí, sana y salva; pero estaba completamente desierto, como todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. O eso era lo que yo creía. Ya ni siquiera me importaba ser cauteloso; me detuve, mirando hacia los ambos lados del pasillo desesperadamente, sin permitirme pensar en lo que podía haberle pasado._

_Sin embargo, un pensamiento para nada agradable me sorprendió: era una trampa. Todo se veía demasiado tranquilo y solitario, pero también era demasiado tarde. Acababa de pensar eso cuando unos buscadores salieron de la nada. Eran altos y fornidos y me di cuenta de que mi búsqueda era inútil, yo nunca tuve una oportunidad. Pero no podía irme sin ella, prefería morir en el intento. _

_Por supuesto que lo que estaba a punto de pasarme era mucho peor que la simple muerte. Sin embargo, yo no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente. Los buscadores se acercaron a mí sonriéndome "amistosamente" y pude golpear a uno de ellos, sintiéndome extrañamente satisfecho de lo que había hecho. Pero al instante otros dos me agarraron por detrás, inmovilizándome mientras yo luchaba inútilmente por liberarme. _

_El que yo había golpeado, justo en la mandíbula, escupió algo de sangre en el piso y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa odiosa que me dio muchas ganas de atentar contra su vida. _

_-Asombroso. Creo que él realmente nos ayudará con nuestra pequeña traidora – al instante supe a quién se refería y un escalofrío recorrió mi médula. Escupí en sus zapatos y él me miró entre furioso y asqueado. _

_-Nunca podrán conseguir nada de mí – le dije con seguridad. Yo jamás iba a hacer nada que pusiera en peligro a… me obligué a no pensar ni siquiera su nombre porque era demasiado doloroso. Yo resistiría, y no sólo por ella sino también por todos los demás. Les había fallado, pero quizás todavía había una posibilidad de redimirme._

_Sacó un frasco con un rociador que echó en todo el aire alrededor a mi cara. Me resultó imposible no inhalarlo y sentí un placer macabro al hacerlo. Tenía un perfume floral. _

_-Eso ya lo veremos – me respondió el buscador mientras yo me sumía en la inconsciencia, preparándome para proteger todos nuestros secretos."Yo regresaré", pensé con claridad una última vez antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera por completo. _

La oscuridad siguiente trajo consigo una especie de tranquilidad asfixiante. Respiré aliviado al darme cuenta de que por fin el recuerdo había terminado; sin embargo, había varias cosas que estaban muy presentes en mis pensamientos. Una de ellas era lo real que había sido todo, los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia aún fluían a través de mis venas.

Me mantuve inmóvil en la camilla, intentando normalizar mi respiración acelerada y relajar mis músculos. Noté que mis manos estaban cerradas en puños e intenté relajarme.

Mi anterior anfitrión había sido más joven y definitivamente mucho más débil que el actual, lo que no podía dejar de preocuparme. Además, el anterior había sido mío antes de que el humano hubiera desarrollado una conciencia plena y, por lo tanto, jamás había tenido un recuerdo tan violento o unos sentimientos tan… potentes. Muchas veces me habían advertido de lo diferente que era un humano salvaje y adulto de un niño, pero nada podría haberme preparado para esta experiencia.

La ira, en contraste con el fuerte dolor, estaba haciendo que empezara a perder la razón. Seguían presentes en mí, como si fueran mis propios sentimientos, como si ese humano se mantuviera en mí. Deseché inmediatamente esos pensamientos, yo no era como él, yo no era como ninguno de ellos. Nosotros, seres tranquilos, apacibles, puros, habíamos venido para limpiar todos los odiosos defectos humanos que habitaban en el planeta. Estos seres tan inconscientes no merecían los beneficios de La Tierra.

Entonces me di cuenta de otro detalle importante que me preocupaba: los últimos pensamientos del humano llamado Ian. Él había estado tan seguro de que iba a permanecer presente de alguna manera, que me hacía sentir un poco incómodo con su conciencia.

Tenía un cierto temor de que apareciera en cualquier momento y me hiciera doblegarme a su voluntad, pero eso no era algo que nadie necesitara saber. Yo podía manejar esto. Su esencia había muerto, desaparecido para siempre, él no estaba aquí. Además, en mi cabeza no había ningún pensamiento, ninguna idea que no fuera mía; de él sólo quedaban recuerdos… o así debería ser. Pero hasta el momento, aparte de su muerte y algunas escenas de su juventud, no veía más nada. Sólo vacío.

Por supuesto, no iba a ser fácil recuperar la memoria. Había tenido noticias de casos así, en los cuales el cerebro del anfitrión ocultaba sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, no era permanente; nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Respiré profundamente, por fin había logrado calmarme. Podía sentir algo de ansiedad todavía pero quizás moviéndome un poco se iría definitivamente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, consciente de todos mis músculos. Este cuerpo era fuerte y flexible, así como resistente. (Inserte descripción del techo, cuando se levanta, cuando se sienta en la cama y toda la habitación aquí).

Entonces noté en una esquina de la habitación a una mujer joven sentada en una butaca antigua cerca de la puerta escribiendo en una libreta. Levantó su vista hacia mí y se levantó inmediatamente. Yo, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, salté bajándome de la cama y me puse en una postura de defensa, alzando los puños enfrente de mi pecho como si me preparaba para luchar. Definitivamente, eso no lo había hecho yo.

Ella me dio una mirada horrorizada, y estaba seguro de que mi cara mostraba una expresión parecida. La puerta a la izquierda de la butaca estaba abierta, dejando ver lo que parecía el pasillo de una casa. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de que ahí había dos hombres, los mismos buscadores que habían capturado al humano. Estaban observando cada una de mis acciones con una expresión vigilante y atenta, como si esperaran que hiciera un movimiento fuera de lo común en cualquier instante.

Bajé los puños lentamente, convenciéndome de que era la ansiedad y la fuerza de las hormonas de este cuerpo lo que me hacía reaccionar tan exageradamente. Le di una mirada de disculpa a la mujer, esperando que no pensara nada raro.

-Tranquilo, Silver Dreams*. Mi nombre es Sweet Lullaby** y soy la sanadora a cargo de tu inserción – dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa flotando en sus labios -. Debes saber que es normal que te sientas… confundido. No es fácil lidiar con todo esto. No te presionaremos acerca de los recuerdos, confiamos en que vendrán por sí solos con el tiempo y un poco de paciencia.

-Seguro. ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté, a la espera de que con la respuesta vinieran las instrucciones directas.

-Estás en la habitación principal de tu nueva casa. Es el número 25 de la calle Forest en Seattle. Aquí es donde vas a vivir de ahora en adelante.

-Oh. Ya veo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes algún tipo de dolor o molestia? Los dolores de cabeza son bastante frecuentes… - dijo todo esto muy rápido, con la preocupación reflejándose en su rostro.

-Estoy bien – la interrumpí –. No me duele nada, ni siento nada extraño, fuera de la ausencia de algunos recuerdos.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, como ya te dije. Es muy natural que la memoria tarde en mostrarse por completo cuando se trata de humanos en estado salvaje. Lo único que necesitas es descansar por un tiempo y, sobretodo, no intentar forzar los recuerdos.

Asentí obedientemente, examinando cada una de sus palabras. Una idea se formó en mi mente en ese momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – pregunté con algo de impaciencia. El plan no podía ser retrasado.

-Dos días. El humano fue capturado la noche del martes y son las ocho de la mañana del viernes – ni siquiera necesitó ver la hora o pensar la fecha. Quizás ella había previsto que yo preguntaría eso.

-Bien. Y… ¿va a hacerme alguna clase de examen o…?

-No, para nada. Todo se ve en orden. Además tengo que regresar a atender el centro de sanación. De todas maneras, este es mi número de teléfono, si necesitas algo, o tienes cualquier tipo de molestia, puedes llamarme a cualquier hora.

Me dio una tarjeta con su nombre y unos números y esbozó una sonrisa amable. Algo dentro de mí hizo que me enfureciera, pero la sensación no duró más de un instante. Decidí ignorar eso último, pensando que era una secuela de la rabia que me había atacado antes.

En cuanto la vi salir por la puerta, me di cuenta de que aún no me habían informado sobre el curso del plan. Por supuesto que sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero la cuestión era _cuándo_.

Escuché cerrarse una puerta, probablemente la principal y me percaté de que los buscadores estaban entrando lentamente a la habitación. Uno de ellos no pasaba de veinte años, era alto, de pelo rubio oscuro y expresivos ojos verdes. El otro rondaba los treinta, tenía una tez morena y ojos miel que se combinaban con cabello negro.

-Así que… ¿está todo en orden? – preguntó el más joven, era quien yo, bueno _él_, había golpeado. Su nombre era Beloved Darkness***, bastante curioso porque aunque proviniera del Mundo Cantante, sonaba algo siniestro. Yo conocía su historia, pero era demasiado triste como para ponerme a pensar en ella. Me apenaba verlo ahora, intentando continuar con su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado…

Asentí secamente, experimentando un raro rechazo al buscador a pesar de que nos considerábamos buenos amigos.

-¿Tienes algún recuerdo útil? – preguntó Beloved Darkness o Dark.

-No realmente. Su nombre es Ian O'Shea, tiene veintisiete años. Aunque… si hay algo que podría sernos útil – me miraron expectantes -. Estaba enamorado.

-Vaya. ¿Y quién es la afortunada? – me preguntó el otro buscador sarcásticamente.

-La traidora. Wanderer – algo sacudió mi interior cuando dije ese nombre. Había escuchado de almas que empezaban a amar a los cuerpos que amaba su anfitrión sólo gracias a los recuerdos de sus sentimientos. Era fundamental que yo no me convirtiera en una de ellas; de todas maneras, yo era más fuerte que eso. Tenía mis propios sentimientos.

Cuando procesaron la información que les estaba dando, me miraron asombrados.

-¿Un humano? ¿Enamorado de un alma? – no le daban crédito a sus oídos. Yo también estaba muy sorprendido. Jamás pensé que algo así fuera incluso… posible.

-Pues sí. Y hay algo más – ambos tenían las cejas levantadas y los ojos muy abiertos -. Creo… creo que era correspondido.

Dark se sonrió.

-Eso es muy gracioso, Silver Dreams. Ningún alma en su sano juicio se podría enamorar de un humano.

-Bueno – lo interrumpió el otro buscador -, ningún alma en su sano juicio traiciona a sus semejantes. Quizás… ellos la capturaron y le lavaron el cerebro. Quizás consiguieron que el anfitrión recuperara la conciencia y se apoderara de los recuerdos del alma.

-Eso no es posible -intervine-. Wanderer era un alma muy respetada.

-He escuchado que había estado en más de diez planetas – dijo en un tono misterioso el buscador.

-Yo escuché que había estado en todos los planetas conquistados – respondió Dark.

-La Tierra era su noveno planeta – la verdad es que yo sabía bastante de Wanderer. Yo la había conocido hace ya algún tiempo y aún en ese entonces su forma de pensar y de ver el mundo era rara y asombrosa a la vez.

-Es una pena – Dark parecía algo triste -. Tanto conocimiento desperdiciado… probablemente tengan que sacrificarla cuando hayamos acabado con ella – su boca formó una media sonrisa macabra.

¿Sacrificarla? Sentí que algo dentro de mí se encendía. Intenté atribuirlo a la injusticia de pensar en dañar un alma, aunque profundamente sentía que no era así. Nosotros nunca hacíamos eso.

-Las almas no sacrificamos a otras almas – le dije, mis manos cerradas en puños y mis dientes apretados.

-Tranquilízate Silver – me dijo Dark en un tono burlón -. Es una broma. Probablemente la envíen al Origen y le quiten todas esas ideas que debe haber adquirido con los humanos.

Respiré profundo hasta relajarme. Las emociones humanas definitivamente no eran lo mío.

-Bueno, vamos a lo que vinimos: repasar nuestros objetivos. Ahora que descubrimos que estaban juntos, las cosas podrían ser más fáciles. Teniéndote a ti, podemos ampliar su grado de cooperación – dijo Dark sentándose en la butaca en donde momentos antes se encontraba la sanadora.

-Tu misión es descubrir todos los recuerdos del humano y guiarnos hasta el escondite de los otros. Esa es la más importante, debe ocupar tus días y noches, todos tus pensamientos y energías, cada paso, palabra o…

-Bueno, bueno Deep Blue****, no te emociones tanto. – dijo Dark interrumpiéndolo-. Después de todo, tiene dos misiones y ninguna de ellas es fácil. Aparte de la que nuestro querido amigo ha mencionado tan sutilmente, está la de intentar razonar con Wanderer. Creo que nadie aparte de ti puede lograr algo con esa chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté. Yo sólo había sido informado de que debía encontrar los recuerdos del humano. No sabía que iba a encontrarme con Wanderer.

-Ella no está en su mejor época; se encuentra en una especie de letargo. Parece que está confundida respecto a su identidad – me asombré. Cuando la había conocido, había parecido tener unos principios muy establecidos en su interior – Intentamos devolverla a la civilización, está viviendo como el alma que antes tenía su cuerpo; pero hay mucho que ella no nos dice. Creo que contigo se llevaría mejor.

-Debemos estar seguros de que está de nuestro lado de nuevo, ¿no? – dije yo.

-Por supuesto, y esa es otra tarea que tienes – me dijo Dark con una sonrisa forzada -. Además, no nos vendría nada mal su ayuda para encontrar a los humanos restantes -. Pronunció las últimas palabras con repugnancia, haciendo una mueca.

-De cualquier manera – continuó Deep Blue -, no te encontrarás con Wanderer todavía. Necesitamos que te acostumbres a tu nuevo cuerpo y que intentes encontrar algunos recuerdos más.

-No te quiero presionar, pero cuanto más rápido posible, mejor. No nos podemos arriesgar a que cambien de sitio – me dijo Dark guiñándome un ojo -. Dos semanas es el plazo que tenemos. Entonces te reunirás con ella y… veremos qué pasa según se desarrollen las cosas.

Asentí intentando aparentar seguridad.

-Volveremos para ver cómo estas – Me dieron las espalda mientras salían. Antes de irse Dark se dio la vuelta, como si fuera a decir algo más, pero simplemente sonrió y me guiñó el ojo para después irse. No respiré hasta que escuche la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

Ya casi había pasado el plazo desde ese momento y no había logrado avanzar mucho. Conseguí algunas escenas aisladas de_ ella_ y bastantes pesadillas sin sentido. Al parecer, había muchas cosas que yo no entendía sobre este humano.

El peso sobre mis hombros era suficiente para que intentara por largas horas recordar algo relevante, sin éxito. La mayoría de mis descubrimientos se habían dado por casualidad, mientras miraba por la ventana o salía a caminar. Lo más fácil de descifrar eran sus gustos.

Ahora me encontraba caminando hacia una cafetería. Estaba algo nervioso porque la fecha de encontrarse con Wanderer se acercaba. No pude reprimir un suspiro. Era curioso cómo mi cuerpo a veces reaccionaba de cierta forma, me hacía preguntarme si… no, era imposible. Él se había ido. Este era mi cuerpo ahora.

La única razón por la cual mi corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella, o suspiraba cuando me sentía frustrado, o encontraba una manera de justificar sus acciones más deplorables era que los sentimientos de O'Shea eran, como los de todos los humanos, fuertes y embriagadores. Eso era todo. Y yo iba a encontrar una manera de superarlo. En cualquier momento.

En ese momento, mientras me encontraba metido en mis pensamientos, escuché un ruido que me hizo levantar la cabeza: era una risa. Caminando de espaldas a mí, se encontraba una chica bajita y rubia, cuyos rizos dorados caían por su espalda. Mi corazón se aceleró, llenándose de esperanza y miedo a la vez. ¿Podría ser? Estaba completamente atónito.

_Wanderer. Wanda. _Escuché una voz en mi cabeza. Por un momento me sentí muy alarmado pero luego ella hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y pude ver su cara, haciéndome olvidar esto último. No era ella. Su piel era más morena y no tenía pecas. La decepción llenó mi ser. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto si era ella o no?

Suspiré. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que yo pensaba.

*Sueños de Plata

**Dulce Nana

***Amada Oscuridad

****Azul Profundo

**V: Siii ya se… somos extremadamente malvadas Muahahahahah…. Sobre todo Y xD… Yo soy la buena, linda y adorable (si, claro… no me lo creo yo tampoco) Bueno… pos aquí están las cosas desde el punto de vista del malvado ^^ Se q todas están esperando a Ian pero… no se q le haya pasado… ustedes q piensan? Regresa o no regresa? Si regresa… cuando lo hara? Se reencontrara el verdadero Ian con Wanda? El malvado cumplirá su malvada misión? Sacrificaran a Ian si regresa? Moriran todos? Enterense en el próximo capitulo ;) (pero manden posibles respuestas en los reviews) XOXO**

**Y:** **WOOoOOoOOOoOoo INCREÍBLEMENTE REVELADOR no creen? jeje y sobretodooo mucho mas largo que los anteriores de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews Y SOBRETODO GRACIASSS V: espectacular! sumamente honrada de poder pasar otra divertidisima noche en vela en tu compañia aa claro..y por dejarme por el suelo! Porsupuesto q morirán todos! es logico! solo déjalo en mis manos muahaha...pobre Ian e** **era tan lindo y todo… es una verdadera lastima no?**


	7. Buscando respuestas

**Capítulo 7: Buscando respuestas**

Era reconfortante sentir que estábamos haciendo algo útil. Durante las últimas horas había visto lentamente cambiar al paisaje árido a uno más boscoso, intentando concentrarme en eso: la carretera, el clima, algunos pocos autos que veíamos de lejos... Pero mi mente se escapaba continuamente a una visión que no podía borrar de mi cabeza: el miedo, la incertidumbre, en el rostro de todos cuando nos vieron llegar incompletos; la mueca que había derivado de una sonrisa de Jamie; Kyle sollozando destrozado; el silencio…

Otra cosa por la cual preocuparse: esta era la primera misión en casi un año en la cual no teníamos la ayuda de Wanderer. Esto significaba que era mucho más peligrosa. Y Mel estaba conmigo ahora; no la había podido detener en su afán de venir. Podría decirse que esta misión prácticamente la lideraba ella, puesto que mis expectativas de encontrar a Ian o a Wanda no eran realmente altas. Pero yo los había decepcionado a todos, y ahora quizás tenía una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Ahora Mel se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento de copiloto, la había escuchado llorar casi todas las noches al igual que Jamie. Jamie... pobre chico. Tan terco como toda su familia, casi tuvimos que sedarlo para que no viniera con nosotros. Varios hombres en las cuevas se ofrecieron a ayudar con la expedición, e incluso algunas mujeres. El mismo Jeb... pero yo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar más vidas que las que ya estaban en juego.

Y... hablando de Jeb, casi llegamos demasiado tarde. Fue tan desesperante verlo agonizar mientras esperábamos que la medicina surtiera efecto... Afortunadamente teníamos a Candy para ayudarnos.

En la parte de atrás de la furgoneta se encontraba Kyle, también durmiendo por primera vez en varios días. Le di una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, estaba reclinado hacia atrás y un delgado hilo de baba colgaba hasta su camisa. Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. Desearía poder tomarle una foto para poder chantajearlo cuando regresáramos. _Si_ regresábamos…

Honestamente, Kyle no se encontraba en su mejor época. Sol había hecho un gran esfuerzo en las cuevas intentando animarlo, pero tan pronto habíamos emprendido el viaje, se había desmoronado. Nunca vi a Kyle así. Aunque el insistió muchas veces en que estaba listo para salir en otra expedición, intentamos inútilmente convencerlo de que se quedara.

La expedición que debía traer la normalidad a las cuevas sólo trajo más desesperanza. Realmente, sin las dos personas que teníamos el deber de buscar, el panorama se veía muy oscuro. Había rumores entre las personas, desconfianza de la posibilidad de alcanzar los objetivos bajo mi liderazgo. Suspiré. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volverme a centrar en el paisaje.

Comenzaba el atardecer del lunes, mañana se cumplirían dos semanas del _incidente_. Dos semanas. Sin noticias, pistas o información en general de lo que había pasado, o qué deberíamos hacer o contra qué nos enfrentábamos.

Hace unos días, hablando con Jeb del asunto, él me había dicho que era obvio que estaba planeado, de forma metódica y cuidadosa. Ellos sabían que nosotros iríamos a ese lugar, la hora de llegada... quién sabe cuántas cosas más sabrían. Esta duda me atormentaba.

Tampoco estábamos seguros de qué había sido de Wanda. ¿Y qué si la habían enviado a otro planeta? Algunos incluso habían sugerido que había sido ella quien nos había traicionado. Incluso encontré a Mel llorando porque Sharon dijo que era probable que la hubieran asesinado si habían descubierto que ella no era Pet. Mel había estado muy cerca de golpearla ese día.

De cualquier modo, Wanderer era quien estaba más segura. Era probable que hubiera logrado mentir lo suficiente como para que creyeran que era Pet y que se había perdido o lo que fuera. Quizás en este preciso instante estaba viviendo en casa de Pet, con la familia de Pet. Tenía mucho sentido dado que era a esa ciudad a donde habían mandado a quien tuviera el cuerpo de Ian, era lógico que quisieran tenerlos juntos. Lo que más temía era la reacción de Wanda al saber lo que había pasado con Ian y si sería capaz de mentir después de saberlo.

Aunque sería más fácil ir primero por Wanda, y Mel había insistido mucho en ello, yo había decidido que antes buscáramos a Ian. Que buscáramos a Wanderer primero era mucho más predecible, puesto que ellos podían saber que la habíamos encontrado cerca de su casa, en caso de que supieran que estábamos relacionados. Jeb me había apoyado gracias al argumento de que era probable que ella estuviera más vigilada.

Por otra parte, también había discutido con Jeb el objetivo que tenían las almas. Obviamente buscaban nuestro escondite. ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrían? ¿Debíamos luchar? ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿Deberíamos buscar un nuevo lugar para escondernos?

De cualquier manera, debía mantenerme centrado, no era momento de ponerse paranoico. Llevábamos conduciendo desde antes del amanecer y habíamos atravesado dos estados: Arizona y Nevada. A penas estábamos entrando en Idaho, y aún nos faltaba un pequeño pedazo en Oregón y casi la mitad de Washington. En cuanto oscureciera, intercambiaría papeles con Kyle, que conduciría una buena parte de la noche, con el propósito de llegar a Seattle al mediodía.

Eso significaba que aún nos quedaban poco más de doce horas de viaje, lo que significaba doce horas de silencios incómodos y tensión entre nosotros. El tiempo dentro del coche pasaba tortuosamente lento. No escuchábamos la radio, no nos atrevíamos a hablar...

Estábamos sumamente ansiosos y cada quien lo demostraba a su manera: Kyle golpeaba rítmicamente con su pie el suelo, o bien con su mano el volante; Mel mordía inquietamente sus uñas y todos sabíamos cuánto le desagradaba esto; y yo me entretenía intentando adivinar el color del próximo auto que nos cruzaríamos. O reflexionando sobre todo lo que pasaba.

No parábamos mucho en la carretera debido a que llevábamos las provisiones necesarias de modo que no fuera necesario comer fuera del auto. De hecho, sólo Mel se dejaba ver unos minutos mientras recargábamos gasolina e igualmente nos sentíamos nerviosos, aguantando la respiración hasta que se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor de nuevo. Usaba lentes de sol y, dado el calor del desierto, era difícilmente sospechoso. Claro que esto traería más problemas en Seattle, pero ya nos las arreglaríamos.

Finalmente, anocheció y yo pude aparcar a un lado de la carretera. Desperté a Kyle silenciosamente e intercambiamos lugares sin decir ni una palabra. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuve profundamente dormido.

Desperté después de haber dormido corrido sin ningún sueño, pero aún así sentí que no había descansado. Al intentar moverme, un dolor punzante atravesó mi cuello. Definitivamente, había perdido el entrenamiento de dormir en sitios incómodos en movimiento. Estábamos entrando a Seattle y había mucho más tráfico del que esperábamos. Kyle se tensó aún más, mientras Mel veía con suspicacia el gran número de camionetas y autos negros que transitaban.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en la ciudad, se confirmaban mis anteriores pensamientos. No podía olvidar la conversación con Jeb: Ellos sabían de nosotros. Y sabían que querríamos volver a buscarlos. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Quizás quien les había dicho del hospital les había dicho también de cómo era nuestro vehículo, o la matrícula. Aunque antes habíamos venido con el sedán y ahora teníamos el camión. Eso era un punto a nuestro favor, ya que el traidor no les había dicho todo.

"Bueno," pensé, "ya no hay marcha atrás". Acaricié la pastilla de cianuro en mi bolsillo con un movimiento inconsciente. Finalmente, llegamos a la dirección que Mel tenía escrita en un papel arrugado. No bromeaba con eso de "como si lo hubieran tatuado en mi memoria".

La propiedad donde habíamos llegado, era una casa típica de los suburbios de Washington. Se encontraba al final de la calle Forest en Seattle, y colindaba con un pequeño pero espeso bosque.

-Bueno, aquí es. ¿Nos bajamos? - preguntó Kyle expectante.

-Claro, Kyle. Y de paso vamos hacia allá, tocamos el timbre y decimos que somos unos adorables humanos que quieren buscar a uno de los suyos - dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Jared! No tienes por qué ser tan duro – Mel me regañó. Honestamente, había llegado a un punto en el cual tenía que ser tan duro como pudiera. Sin embargo, no quería discutir al respecto.

-¿No notan algo extraño? Yo me esperaba un hospital o un centro de sanación, no una casa perfectamente ambientada como si todo estuviera bien – realmente, algo no estaba bien sobre eso.

-Así es como trabajan ellos, ¿no? Las cosas se tienen que ver extraordinariamente perfectas por fuera, aunque se estén derrumbando por dentro – dijo Mel amargamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kyle, listo para salir en ese preciso instante de ser necesario.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar que salga para seguirlo a un lugar donde podamos atraparlo sólo – respondió Mel.

-Tienes razón – convine – Además tiene que haber muchos buscadores ocultos rondando esta zona.

Por fin, decidimos ocultar el camión en el bosque, ya que un pequeño camino que se adentraba en él lo permitía. Después de hacer esto nos ubicamos en la linde del bosque de modo que nadie pudiera vernos.

Nos miramos alertas, atendiendo a cualquier ruido o movimiento que pudiera haber en la zona y específicamente dentro de la casa. Cada uno observó los alrededores desde su puesto, pero nada pasó. Empezamos a inquietarnos después de un rato, discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de que no hubiera nadie en la casa y, aprovechando esa circunstancia, entrar a investigar.

Por otro lado, también era factible que la dirección no fuera correcta. Pero yo no podía permitirme pensar en eso. La dirección _tenía_ que estar bien. Pactamos que si para el anochecer no había ninguna clase de movimiento, buscaríamos la forma de entrar.

Nos mantuvimos quietos y callados, simplemente observando y escuchando, hasta que intenté cambiar de posición y me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente entumecido. Mel y Kyle notaron lo mismo y con una mirada, acordamos irnos al camión a comer, o por lo menos a descansar.

-Esto no tiene caso - dijo Kyle fastidiado mientras tomaba un sándwich empaquetado de la parte de atrás del camión.

-Acordamos que esperaríamos hasta el anochecer, y hasta entonces vigilaremos la casa.

-¿Por qué no nos turnamos? Uno se queda con el camión y los otros dos se quedan en el linde del bosque – propuso finalmente Mel.

-De acuerdo. Tú y yo tomamos el primer turno – Kyle rodó los ojos y se preparó un lugar en la parte trasera de la furgoneta mientras Mel y yo regresamos por donde habíamos venido.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchamos ruidos provenientes de la casa. Era algo como… una lavadora. Y quizás también alguien abriendo y cerrando cajones llenos de cosas metálicas probablemente en la cocina.

Al escuchar el primer sonido nos sobresaltamos profundamente, pero logramos mantenernos estáticos y silenciosos. Parecía que alguien dentro de la casa hacía lo propio de cualquier persona normal: cocinar, ver televisión, lavar la ropa. Estábamos en el más completo silencio, expectantes, como a la espera de algo importante.

Cuando llegó el momento en el cual Mel debía cambiarse con Kyle, ella se regresó sola mientras yo intentaba trazar un plan coherente o al menos eficaz. Luego de unos momentos que me parecieron años, Kyle apareció detrás de mí; su mirada decía claramente "Mel me dijo que hay movimiento". El tiempo que permanecimos así no se diferenció mucho del anterior, siendo al menos una hora.

A veces pasaban por la calle frente a nosotros algunos de los vecinos… luciendo endemoniadamente perfectos con la vida que le habían robado a alguien más. El cielo mostraba signos de que pronto finalizaría la tarde y entonces todos los sonidos cesaron.

Una camioneta negra como las que habíamos visto patrullando la ciudad se detuvo frente a su casa y tocó la corneta dos veces, hecho que nos sobresaltó bastante. La puerta principal se abrió y vimos a un hombre salir de esta, usando pantalones marrones holgados y una camisa azul manga corta. No nos costó nada reconocerlo y, aunque lo estábamos esperando, fue mucho más perturbador y doloroso de lo que habíamos imaginado.

Coloqué mi mano en el hombro de Kyle mientras observaba su reacción; él estaba mirando la escena fijamente, atento a cada movimiento de aquel hombre. Creí que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, con la desilusión y el dolor presentes en su rostro. En aquel momento comprendí que había guardado esperanzas todo este tiempo. A mí también me había afectado mucho lo de Ian, después de todo nos habíamos vuelto más que amigos, hermanos.

El alma en el cuerpo de Ian se dirigió hacia la camioneta y se apoyó en la ventana del copiloto. Pareció discutir algo y luego se apartó bruscamente, con una expresión entre molestia y decepción en el rostro. Del vehículo se bajaron dos hombres, claramente buscadores. Pude reconocer a uno de ellos como el jefe que llevaba el criotanque el día... el día que pasó _todo_.

Los vimos entrar en la casa y, como si nos hubiéramos leído el pensamiento, nos pusimos en marcha hacia esta con toda la cautela posible. Cruzamos la calle rápidamente, logrando que nadie nos viera e inmediatamente nos agachamos mientras empezábamos a rodear la construcción en busca de alguna ventana por la cual pudiéramos escuchar.

Sosteniendo la respiración, escuchamos varios pasos aproximándose a la ventana. Una mano firme apartó las cortinas y abrió bruscamente esta última, mirando suspicazmente alrededor, sin fijarse en nuestro escondite. Por suerte ya estaba atardeciendo y el juego de sombras nos favorecía enormemente.

Quienquiera que fuese, habló en voz alta:

-No parece haber nada extraño - su voz era muy juvenil pero tenía un extraño matiz de dureza. Justo cuando acabó de decir eso, un perro ladró en el bosque. El buscador resignado cerró las cortinas con aire misterioso dejando la ventana abierta mientras se adentraba en la estancia.

Kyle y yo nos miramos dudosos. Casi nos descubrían, pero era necesario que escucháramos. Con todo el cuidado posible nos posicionamos debajo de la ventana.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no podré verla todavía? - preguntó una voz que automáticamente reconocimos. Sólo que ahora sonaba más... más ¿impersonal? Cuando volteé a ver a Kyle supe que él había supuesto lo mismo que yo: Estaban hablando de Wanda. ¿Iban a verla? ¿Seguiría siendo ella? A esto siguieron una serie de murmullos, tuve que concentrarme mucho para poder entender lo que decían.

-Silver, tienes que tranquilizarte. El proceso de rehabilitación... no salió como esperábamos. Es probable que tengamos que extenderlo - habló la misma voz juvenil de antes y casi pude jurar que estaba sonriendo. ¿A qué se refería con rehabilitación? ¿Por qué Pet necesitaría rehabilitación? Podría ser porque había estado mucho tiempo lejos de la civilización. Tenía que pensar en positivo, ellos no podían saberlo todo… aunque, si sabían que iba a haber humanos en el centro ese día, ¿no era lógico que supieran que Wanda estaba con nosotros? El traidor podía haberles dicho muchas cosas…

-¿De qué hablas Dark? ¿Cuál es ese "proceso"? - me estremecí cuando escuché al llamado "Silver" decir eso. Casi parecía que me estuviera leyendo la mente. Al mismo tiempo me causó sorpresa descubrir que él tampoco estaba al tanto de todo. ¿Acaso no era uno de ellos?

Bueno, Silver - intervino una tercera voz más madura-, ella ha estado mucho tiempo con humanos salvajes. Hemos tenido que tomar medidas un poco drásticas. El asunto es que se ha mostrado reacia a cooperar con nosotros. Se encuentra muy confundida y necesita de toda la ayuda que podamos darle, que tú puedas darle… a su debido tiempo.

OK, se acabó el asunto de ser positivo. Lo saben. Sabían que ella había estado con nosotros y, por lo tanto sabían que era Wanderer; lo resolveríamos. Miré a Kyle, estaba tan atónito como yo. Lo más preocupante era sobre qué iba la cosa de la "rehabilitación" y "medidas drásticas".

-¿Me-medidas drásticas? - sonó al principio confundido y luego con más determinación siguió hablando - Bueno, ¡cómo quieran! Yo quería hacer esto lo más rápido posible... Pero ya que se retardará el plan debo decirles que me iré de viaje.

- ¿De qué hablas? sabes que no tienes permitido salir, no es conveniente que te vean deambulando solo por las calles, tenemos a un grupo de buscadores vigilando la ciudad; pero no contamos con suficiente información como para estar completamente seguros de que no vendrán por ti y no sabemos cuántos son– habló el joven identificado como Dark.

Punto para los humanos. Suspiré aliviado (mentalmente, por supuesto) mirando a Kyle que se veía tan emocionado como si significara que este desastre se arreglaría de repente. Es decir, no lo sabían todo, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

-Tienes razón, pero simplemente no me puedo quedar en un punto muerto. Tengo que salir de aquí, buscar un sitio en el cual yo pueda estar tranquilo y encontrar esos recuerdos en paz. Cada vez estoy más cerca – podría jurar que esa última frase era mentira. Es decir, humanos dos, almas… bueno, sacaría esa cuenta más tarde.

-OK, haz lo que quieras. Pero te quiero aquí para terminar el procedimiento – Dark parecía ser bastante importante para hablar así. Yo cada vez estaba más horrorizado por cómo hablaban de "el procedimiento" o lo que fuera, temía por la vida de Wanda. Si ellos sabían, entonces no estábamos tan a salvo como creíamos.

-No te preocupes. Por ahora, me quedaré aquí preparando las cosas. No pienso salir hasta mañana – otra nota falsa de Silver. Algo había muy raro sobre esta alma.

Los buscadores empezaron a despedirse. Teníamos que pensar rápido y buscar una manera de llegar hasta el auto antes que los buscadores se marcharan sin ser vistos... Quizás esta fuera nuestra oportunidad: si los seguíamos, podríamos averiguar más sobre su plan. Por ahora, no podíamos hacer mucho por Ian.

Nos apresuramos hacia el bosque, intentando parecer normales al cruzar la calle y desapareciendo en la espesura. Rápidamente encontramos a Mel y, sin explicarle mucho, pusimos en marcha la furgoneta; pero cuando salimos al linde del bosque, ya la camioneta negra no estaba. Miré con una mirada de decepción a Kyle mientras le resumía a Mel todo lo que había pasado. Ya era casi de noche y las luces en la calle estaban encendidas.

Mel aparcó la furgoneta enfrente de la acera de Ian-Silver mientras decidíamos qué hacer cuando escuchamos abrirse la puerta de la casa. El buscador salió cuidadosamente, mirando hacia todos lados con cautela mientras jugaba con los bolsillos de su pantalón nerviosamente. Estaba completamente vestido de negro.

Echó a andar por la acera con un cierto matiz de nerviosismo. Le hice un gesto a Mel con la cabeza indicando que lo siguiera. Arrancamos detrás de él, a una distancia prudente. Realmente, había algo demasiado extraño aquí; ¿por qué dijo que se quedaría y luego salió? ¿Acaso no estaban en el mismo bando? ¿Él sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo? En cualquier caso, debíamos averiguarlo rápidamente.

Aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente era el más sereno en la furgoneta. Podía notar la preocupación en los rostros de Mel y Kyle, quizás algo de desesperación también.

Sentí que cuánto más sabíamos, más confuso se volvía todo. Ya era noche cerrada cuando empezamos a seguirlo y tuvimos a nuestro favor el hecho de que parecía evitar los lugares transitados casi tanto como nosotros. No era un comportamiento normal… todo lo que creíamos saber sobre las almas aparentaba estar mal.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, un paso rápido y volteando hacia atrás o a los lados cada poco tiempo, me recordaba a Wanderer en nuestra primera expedición. Extrañamente, nunca sospechó de la furgoneta o nunca se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí. Sin embargo, tomamos la precaución de aumentar la distancia.

Luego de un buen rato en esta situación, vi mi reloj: había pasado poco más de una hora. Sólo pude pensar en que ya era muy tarde para abandonar la misión, puesto que era la única pista que teníamos. Además, la zona en donde estábamos me era demasiado conocida… porque habíamos pasado por aquí buscando a Pet.

Después de unos segundos, estaba obviamente claro a dónde se dirigía. La cuestión era por qué lo estaba haciendo en secreto. Mel se aferraba al volante y yo no podría verla sufrir de esa manera durante mucho más tiempo. Finalmente doblamos la esquina de _su_ calle y pude ver su casa una cuadra más allá. No teníamos dudas de que él venía a buscarla.

Mel dejó escapar un pequeño grito. El buscador siguió caminando, ahora aún más nervioso. Sin previo aviso la puerta de la casa se abrió violentamente cuando el buscador se encontraba a unos metros de ella. Todo pareció congelarse mientras todos veíamos la escena desarrollarse ante nosotros como si fuera una obra teatral.

De la puerta vimos salir a Wanderer, o por lo menos Pet, dando tumbos mientras intentaba caminar. No se parecía en nada a la chica que habíamos tenido con nosotros hace dos semanas. Parecía desesperada por abandonar ese lugar, sin percatarse del hombre que tenía a tan solo unos metros. Pude ver su pelo completamente despeinado tapándole la cara desde la distancia, ella trastabilló y se sujetó la muñeca derecha antes de caer al suelo de rodillas. No me atreví a ver a Mel.

El buscador echó a correr hacia ella y sin pensarlo salté del asiento del copiloto con la furgoneta aún en movimiento e intenté llegar a ella primero que él desesperadamente. El buscador ni siquiera se preocupó en voltear a verme.

Wanda levantó la mirada luciendo desubicada y asustada quizás al escuchar los veloces pasos aproximándose a ella. A pesar de la oscuridad, vi su cara demacrada iluminarse al ver el cuerpo de Ian. Éste último se detuvo y yo también lo hice. Ella se levantó y avanzó lo más rápidamente que pudo hacia él.

-¡Ian! - gritó. Escuché un portazo proveniente de la furgoneta.

-¡Wanda, no! - dijo Mel fuera de sí, después de haber salido de esta.

Ella no dio muestras de haber escuchado a Mel. Corrió hacia quien ella creía Ian y lo abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Yo sólo pude observarlo todo petrificado. Él al principio se mantuvo inmóvil y luego distinguí cómo la abrazaba. Wanda elevó velozmente la mirada y su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente al tiempo que gritaba dolorosamente. A este alarido siguió un silencio espectral.

**YV: eh… aquí estamos… las dos… una vez mas tardándonos siglos xD lo lamentamos… en serio… gajes del oficio de ser estudiante :B pero no se pueden quejar… bueno no mucho… pq este es el doble de largo que la mayoría y aunq no lo crean iba a ser aun mas largo pero nos desesperamos x actualizar xD (si, no son las únicas) la buena noticia (para ustedes) es q el próximo capitulo dependerá 100% de uds… La cosa es: tienen dos opciones :D la primera es q sea la parte q no escribimos de este capitulo y la segunda que continuemos con lo que teníamos pensado después de este… bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :D :D :D se les quiere desde Caracas :D **


	8. Sálvanos

**Capítulo 8: Sálvanos**

Wanda se tambaleó; parecía demasiado frágil, parecía rota. Afortunadamente, reaccioné en el momento exacto, salvando con rapidez los pasos que nos separaban para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo inconsciente. El buscador lucía confundido y por un segundo creí ver dolor en sus ojos mientras se clavaban en el rostro inexpresivo de Wanderer; pero finalmente su cerebro ató cabos.

Intentó girarse para huir, sin embargo, Kyle y Mel ya se habían adelantado a sus movimientos. Como estaba de espaldas a mí, no pude ver su reacción al reconocer a Kyle, pero ya debería saber que tenía un gemelo. Podía decir que se veía en serios problemas. No tenía escapatoria.

-Mel, ¿podrás con ella?- dije refiriéndome a la Wanda-Pet que descansaba en mis brazos. Ella asintió secamente mientras se acercaba hacia mí con los brazos extendidos. El buscador no se movió ni un centímetro al tiempo que yo depositaba a Wanda en los brazos de Mel. Pero entonces vio la oportunidad perfecta y echó a correr hacia Kyle con la intención de evadirlo, pero él fue mucho más rápido.

Kyle lo inmovilizó inmediatamente, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque, al fin y al cabo, estaba desarmado, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño para un buscador.

-Suéltenme – dijo con el aire que le quedaba.

-Yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí – le respondí de la forma más arrogante posible – y decido que tú vienes con nosotros.

- ¿Y si no qué? – intentó mostrarse desafiante pero, tomando en cuenta su situación, le era bastante difícil. Me recordó a Wanda intentando mentir.

- Para empezar, esto – me acerqué a él y le golpeé su estómago. Al instante se retorció por el dolor mientras intentaba volver a respirar, podía decir que no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Si no fuera por el agarre de Kyle, habría terminado en el suelo.

Kyle y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y entre los dos sostuvimos al buscador y nos dirigimos a la furgoneta aparcada. Inmediatamente escuché los pasos de Mel detrás de mí.

Al llegar a la puerta del vehículo, dejé que todo el peso del buscador recayera en Kyle para ayudar a Mel a subir a Wanderer. Una vez la hubimos acomodado encima de una manta, Kyle y yo subimos al buscador semiinconsciente y él se encargó de amarrarlo y vendarle los ojos mientras yo ocupaba mi puesto como conductor. Este iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Escuché cómo Kyle revisaba rápidamente al buscador, seguramente para comprobar que no tenía ningún rastreador ni nada por el estilo.

En cuanto empecé a conducir me asaltaron las dudas. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Podíamos considerar esto una victoria, teníamos a Wanderer (o lo más cercano a ella, ya que su aspecto actual no era muy alentador) y... teníamos al buscador. ¿Qué haríamos con él? Podíamos sólo... sacarlo. Ian tenía que estar ahí, en alguna parte, luchando; de eso estábamos todos seguros.

Pero, ¿y si no estaba? ¿Qué pasaría con Wanda después? Obviamente ella no sabía que Ian...

El sonido de una respiración entrecortada interrumpió el rumbo cada vez más oscuro de mis pensamientos. La mirada de Kyle que observé por el retrovisor fue suficiente para darme a entender de quién provenía. No podíamos esperar que Silver (tenía que dejar de pensar en él como "él buscador" para poder convencerme de que no era sólo un alma más) se quedara en ese estado de duermevela para siempre y, aunque nadie estuviera de humor para lidiar con él, quizás era el momento de sacar algo provechoso.

-¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Acaso hay más de ustedes? ¿Tienen un escondite? ¿Qué planean hacer conmigo? – escuché un golpe sordo detrás de mí seguido por una exclamación de dolor.

-Parece que no entendió quien hace las preguntas - la voz de Kyle se escuchaba peligrosamente llena de odio.

-Lamento tanto que se estén tomando todas estas molestias para nada... porque yo no soy como ella. No soy un traidor – su voz sonaba entrecortada al principio por la falta de aire, pero el tono era firme. Inmediatamente escuché otro golpe, pero no pude encontrar una razón por la cual debiera detener a Kyle.

-Tenemos claro que no tienes nada que ver con ella. Tú nunca podrías llegarle al bajo del pantalón a Wanda - esa era Mel. Alguien debería calmarlos... y yo no me sentía con ganas. Repentinamente, una pregunta obvia se formó en mi cabeza.

-Si piensas tan mal de Wanda, ¿qué hacías visitándola en medio de la noche, cuando le dijiste a tus compañeros que te ibas a quedar en tu casa? ¿Qué ocultas? – le pregunté directamente.

-Y tú de verdad crees que yo voy a contestar eso. Si lo mantengo oculto... es porque no quiero que nadie lo sepa – no esperaba ninguna respuesta directa pero quizás si él daba un paso en falso, podríamos saber... podríamos tener esperanza.

-Debe ser algo muy grande, si no puedes confiar ni en tus amigos. Dime, ¿acaso son tus sentimientos? ¿Empiezas a dudar?

-Eso es lo que quieres oír - otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores.

-¡Kyle! – eso sí había sido innecesario.

-¡Jared!

-¡Suficiente, los dos! – una vez más, Mel imponía el orden. O algo parecido. Hubo un tenso y corto silencio antes de que Kyle explotara de nuevo.

-No me importa saber nada sobre ti, gusano asqueroso – nunca había visto a Kyle tan amenazante. Y eso que lo había visto con Wanda. Supongo que la diferencia era que entonces se trataba de protegernos a todos del peligro y ahora el daño ya estaba hecho – lo que realmente quiero…

-¡Kyle, detente! – Mel habló de nuevo.

-… es saber qué pasó con él -. Bueno, ya lo había dicho.

Escuché una risa sarcástica proveniente de_ "_Silver_"_.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Él no está aquí, llegas tarde, _hermanito _– Su tono fue completamente cruel y frío. Mel ahogó un grito mientras yo aferraba fuertemente el volante y Kyle… nada. No habló. No se movió. Unos segundos después escuché un ruido e intenté ver por el espejo; me daba miedo que Kyle lo volviera a golpear. Pero eso no pasó, para mi sorpresa. Antes de darme cuenta, lo tenía a mi lado, como copiloto.

No pude evitar observarlo atentamente, esperando que el volcán explotara. Poco tiempo después el volvió la mirada.

-Jared… acelera a menos que quieras que nos encuentren a nosotros también– sorprendido, miré el contador de velocidad: íbamos a menos de 40 km/h. Aparentemente, me había distraído.

-¿Piensas que te creeremos así como así? Ian es un luchador, es fuerte, no se daría por vencido tan…

-Tus palabras dicen una cosa, hermosa, pero tu tono de voz delata otra. ¿Ahora quiénes son los que dudan? – Lo peor es que estaba en lo cierto, dudaba como todos en este momento, porque después de todo aún existía la desagradable posibilidad de…

-Mel, cállate. Jared, concéntrate, deja de pensar. Esta es sólo otra misión más – No podía negar que me molestaba su comentario, pero tenía mucha razón. No podíamos arriesgarnos a repetir la historia, ya éramos dos menos… _Concéntrate Jared, ya basta._ Sin embargo, había algo raro en todo esto; algo sospechoso en la actitud del buscador. Al principio se comportaba como cualquier alma, pero ahora mostraba un lado suyo mucho más tenaz.

-¿Qué harán conmigo ahora? No les diré nada. No importa lo que me hagan, n-no les tengo miedo – una vez más él cambió de humor. Aún quedaba bastante de su confianza peor pude escucharlo dudar.

- Tus palabras dicen una cosa, pero tu tono de voz delata otra – repetí la misma frase que momentos atrás él había usado en nuestra contra – No te preocupes, tenemos una infinidad de actividades preparadas para ti en nuestro complejo vacacional. Te divertirás muchísimo. Te lo aseguro -. Ahora me tocaba a mí poner las cosas claras: él era el débil, el que estaba en desventaja.

Me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando me quedaba perfecto el infundir temor a nuestros prisioneros. Claro, desde la aparición de Wanderer todo eso había quedado atrás. Además, no pensaba cumplir ninguna de mis amenazas porque sabía que cualquier cosa que sufriera el buscador la sufriría Ian. Y con él, sufriríamos todos.

-¿Qué van a hacer con ella? ¿Por qué les importa tanto? – una vez más la voz de Ian, pero con una entonación diferente. Yo no pensaba contestar a esa pregunta, quizás revelaba algo que él no sabía y perderíamos ventaja. Además, si necesitaba preguntar, es que sabía muy poco sobre nosotros. Otro punto para los humanos. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, quedó oficialmente claro que nadie hablaría pero él siguió insistiendo.

-De todas maneras... puede que ella ya no sea la persona que ustedes creen. Puede que ya no quiera estar con ustedes – algo encajó en mi cerebro. "Ya no sea la persona"… yo también lo había considerado. En ese caso estaríamos metidos en un gigantesco problema pero no podía perder la poca esperanza que me quedaba.

-Entonces, ¿con quién crees que le gustaría estar? ¿Contigo? – El tono de desprecio en la voz de Kyle dio a entender perfectamente lo que quería decir con eso - Créeme... en cualquier caso nos prefiere a nosotros.

Kyle definitivamente estaba golpeando duro. Si Ian estaba ahí aún, porque tenía que estar, eso tenía que haber dolido. Mucho. Finalmente, me decidí a hablar.

- Mira, no espero que lo entiendas así que no voy a perder tiempo explicándolo. Sólo diré que tus palabras no me afectan. Sé que ahí adentro todavía está Wanda y-

-Jared... Algo está mal. Wanda está temblando, tiene fiebre - Mel me interrumpió. Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar rápidamente. De pronto mi cerebro se puso a funcionar a toda velocidad.

Un problema más se sumaba a nuestra lista, sólo teníamos las provisiones suficientes para el viaje de regreso... si las racionábamos cuidadosamente.

-Mel, queda un día entero de camino y no podemos parar. Tendrá que resistir con lo que tenemos - eso fue algo duro, pero no tenía opción. Escuché a Mel buscar entre las pocas cosas que guardábamos en la parte trasera de la camioneta, seguramente intentaba encontrar un Refrescante.

De pronto, todos estábamos lo más alerta posibles. ¿Qué se supone que le podía haber pasado? Fiebre... puede ser una gripe común pero ella no se veía... algo en ella estaba muy mal. La recordé saliendo de la casa, su aspecto enfermizo me recordaba a Walter. Era muy probable que lo que le estuviera causando eso también fuera la causa de la fiebre.

Quizás el buscador sabía qué le habían hecho, él podía tener respuestas pero... obviamente no las iba a compartir con nosotros. Al menos no por voluntad propia. Si Ian aún estaba ahí, porque tenía que estar ahí, debía estar luchando por presionarlo para que hiciera algo. No pude evitar pensar que quería que su lucha fuese más efectiva.

Escuché más movimientos de Mel durante un rato y luego el silencio se apoderó de la camioneta una vez más.

-Mierda – esa era la voz de Mel, y no sonaba muy feliz.

-¿Qué pasa? – Kyle me arrebató las palabras de la boca.

-No está funcionando, la fiebre no le baja y ya le di dos Refrescantes.

-Quizás necesita más tiempo – razoné.

-Ya han pasado diez minutos, con Jamie no tardó tanto – ahora comenzaba a escucharse de verdad desesperada.

-No es momento de entrar en pánico, Mel.

-No sé si lo han pensado, pero si el Refrescante no puede con esa fiebre quizás sí sea el momento para entrar en pánico – este buscador realmente quería agotarnos la paciencia.

-¡Tú tienes que saber qué le hicieron! – aparentemente la paciencia de Kyle ya se había agotado. Vi de reojo su amago de volver a la parte de atrás y lo detuve rápidamente con mi brazo.

-Kyle, no dejes que juegue con tu mente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – por el tono de su voz supe que el "algo" que quería hacer exigía sangre y, honestamente, nos servía más vivo y consciente.

-Con lo que quieres hacer no vamos a lograr nada.

-Muy bien, Kyle, como buen perro faldero debes cumplir todas las órdenes de tu amo – de nuevo el buscador, de nuevo Kyle intentando pasar y de nuevo yo deteniéndolo.

-Jared… algo anda muy mal – la voz temblorosa de Mel otra vez. Definitivamente se me ocurrían muy pocas formas para que las cosas estuvieran peor. Mi silencio le dio a entender que debía continuar, el "y ahora qué" estaba de más – Es su muñeca, está brillando. Es como un tatuaje.

Un tatuaje en su muñeca estaba brillando. Por alguna razón sonaba como si debiera parecerme extraño pero las palabras no terminaban de entrar en mi cerebro.

-¿Qué? – Kyle estaba tan confundido como yo.

-Nunca había visto algo así – a esta afirmación la siguió una exclamación de dolor de Mel. – Está muy caliente… quema.

Así que el tatuaje brillante quemaba; cuando estaba terminando de reaccionar, otra exclamación de dolor interrumpió mis pensamientos. Sólo que esta vez no era de Mel. Kyle me miró asustado.

-¿Mel? - dije yo.

-N-no sé qué le pasa - no había terminado de decir la frase cuando la exclamación se convirtió en un grito agudo.

-¡Jared, detente!

Me desvié hacia un lado de la interestatal donde había un pequeño bosque que nos serviría de escondite. Los gritos de Wanda se hacían más constantes y fuertes. Kyle y yo prácticamente saltamos hacia atrás. Wanda se retorcía en los brazos de Mel, parecía que estuviera sufriendo una gran tortura pero a simple vista no tenía nada extraño. No había sangre ni moretones, sólo la fiebre alta y la extraña marca de su muñeca.

Era una línea desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta la muñeca, donde se dividía en dos. Había un círculo en medio de la división, al igual que a cada lado de la línea. Rodeando la línea y los círculos una especie de ramificaciones que parecían venas abiertas. Era de color plateado que me hacía recordar al color de las almas y emitía cierto resplandor parecido al de los ojos de las antes mencionadas. No pude evitar quemarme al tocar el tatuaje.

Una vez más sus alaridos bloquearon mis pensamientos. Noté la mirada del buscador fija en nosotros pero no podía preocuparme por él ahora; era imposible que huyera. Súbitamente Wanda se aferró a mi muñeca y la apretó con mucha más fuerza que la que creí podría tener. Entonces fue cuando empezó a delirar.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Por favor, por favor, deténganse! ¡Por favor, otra vez no! Yo… me duele mucho – no paraba de balbucear entre los gritos y la situación cada vez se ponía peor. Kyle, Mel y yo nos veíamos con los ojos desorbitados. Noté como empezaban a salir numerosas lágrimas de sus ojos, sumando a los gritos y balbuceos, sollozos. Rebusqué en la única caja que manteníamos oculta con la tapicería. Como lo había supuesto, sólo quedaba un rociador. Lo apliqué en el rostro de Wanda intentando no malgastarlo.

Finalmente, una muy pálida Wanderer se fue calmando poco a poco. Respirando aceleradamente abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los fijó en mí.

Con la mano que sujetaba mi muñeca me atrajo hacia ella. Acercó su boca a mi oído y, con toda la determinación de quien está consciente, susurró una sola palabra: Sálvanos.

Acto seguido, se derrumbó de nuevo en los brazos de Mel, completamente inconsciente. Nos quedamos inmóviles unos segundos hasta que Kyle rompió con el cuadro.

-Yo manejaré un rato-. No pude decir que no. Me posicioné al lado de Mel y enfrente del buscador mientras Kyle se pasaba al asiento del conductor. No respiré hasta que no estuvimos en la carretera de nuevo.

-Tú tienes que saber algo – dijo Mel lentamente mientras dejaba a Wanda en mis brazos. Por la expresión del buscador supe que una vez más iba a negarlo todo y Mel vio lo mismo.

-Yo… - comenzó con lo que seguramente iba a ser una mentira más.

-¡Confiesa, maldita sea, es la vida de Wanderer lo que está en juego! ¿¡No te importa que uno de los tuyos esté sufriendo! ¿Así de frío y vacío eres? –. Mel se encontraba fuera de control, nunca la había visto tan histérica. Esperó una respuesta mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él, pero sólo obtuvo silencio. Volvió a hablar, esta vez más calmada y con una sonrisa macabra bailando en sus labios. -¿Ahora quiénes son los crueles? ¿Ustedes, que van a dejar morir a una de los suyos o nosotros, que intentamos salvarla? – con cada palabra que decía se acercaba más a Silver, cuya mirada le rehuía.

-Quizás yo hubiera podido ayudarla si ustedes no se hubieran metido en mi camino. Pero ya es demasiado tarde – entonces era cierto que él no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con Wanda. Podía ver la verdad en sus ojos, al igual que podía ver las mentiras. ¿Pero cómo podían ocultarse información unos buscadores de otros? Eso tampoco tenía sentido. De hecho, nada desde la enfermedad de Jeb tenía sentido. – Si muere, será culpa de ustedes.

-Vamos a acabar con esto Jared. – El buscador clavó su mirada en mí, parecía asustado. Tardé unos segundos para comprender lo que Mel quería decir, pero su elocuente mirada mi mano, donde todavía se encontraba el rociador, despejó todas mis dudas.

-No podemos, Mel. Queda muy poco, hay que ahorrar para Wanda y… para el final del viaje – esta vez fue mi mirada elocuente la que dio a entender las cosas.

Silver bufó.

-No pueden sedarme. Estoy seguro de que ustedes están al tanto de lo que yo podría hacer con el cerebro de nuestro querido Ian – dijo las palabras con cuidado, una por una, pretendiendo causarnos mucho daño. Pero no advirtió el error que había cometido.

-¡Así que admites que Ian está ahí todavía! – Kyle, triunfante, me robó las palabras de la boca. Afortunadamente no había cometido ninguna locura como soltar el volante para golpear al buscador.

-No, pero de esa manera nunca podrían estar seguros.

-Mira, Silver-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – sonreí.

-Te voy a explicar las dos razones por las cuales estoy seguro de que no lo harás. Uno: Si Ian no está ahí, como te empeñas en afirmar, no te conviene para nada suicidarte, tomando en cuenta que todavía podrías tener esperanzas de salvarte -. Su expresión era fría y calculadora, analizando cada una de mis palabras. –Dos: Si te interesara en verdad hacerlo, ya lo hubieras hecho. Apuesto a que no te atreves a refutar mis teorías. Vamos, inténtalo – volví a sonreír, esta vez con maldad. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas tener razón.

-Jared… - dijeron Mel y Kyle a la vez algo alterados. Y con toda la razón, de hecho, yo también temía estar forzando demasiado las cosas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, expectantes por la reacción de Silver, incluso Kyle se notaba tenso aunque no apartara los ojos de la carretera. Sin embargó, el buscador no se inmutó. Quizá estaba tentando demasiado mi suerte, pero la farsa debía continuar.

-¿Lo ves, Kyle? Nuestro querido Silver no tiene el valor suficiente para sacrificarse.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Todo tiene una causa y una finalidad.

El silencio que siguió a esta frase se mantuvo hasta pasado el amanecer. Durante la noche, me había acercado a Mel para brindarle apoyo, además yo también lo necesitaba. La atraje hacia mí hasta colocarla en mi regazo. Terminamos abrazándonos como si se nos fuera la vida en ello. Después de todo lo que había pasado me di cuenta de cuánto extrañaba estar así con Mel.

Nadie había dormido en toda la noche pero podía notar el cansancio de Kyle, aunque yo no estuviera mucho mejor. Me dolía abandonar la cómoda posición en la que había pasado toda la noche: rodeando con mis brazos el cálido cuerpo de Mel. Sin embargo, era mi deber sustituir a Kyle, dado que yo quería que ella se ocupara únicamente de Wanda. De todas maneras, Mel sólo tenía cabeza para Wanda.

-Kyle, – dije intentando incorporarme – es tiempo de que te sustituya.

Me lanzó una mirada cómplice por el retrovisor.

-No te preocupes, sigue en lo tuyo. – alzó sugestivamente las cejas y me guiño un ojo. Bufé mientras rodaba los ojos al tiempo que Mel reía; llevaba mucho sin escuchar su risa. Bueno, le debía una a Kyle.

Alrededor del mediodía repartimos las pocas provisiones que nos quedaban. No pudimos lograr que Wanda comiera y tampoco lo hizo el buscador. Para evitar que este pudiera adivinar la localización del lugar a donde nos dirigíamos, pusimos la tela negra entre la cabina del conductor y la parte trasera de la camioneta. Sólo nos detuvimos una vez durante la tarde para ir al baño. No nos permitimos el lujo de hacerlo en un lugar público, sino que nos tomamos la libertad de buscar unos arbustos algo alejados de la carretera. A la hora de hacer el cambio de vehículos, le vendamos los ojos a Silver, se estaba portando mucho más sumiso de lo que esperaba, seguramente había aceptado que no tenía oportunidad de escapar.

Y antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos en casa… cuando un grito desgarrador volvió a dejarnos sin aliento a todos, incluyendo esta vez a los habitantes de las cuevas.


	9. El precio de la traición

:

**Capítulo 9: El precio de la traición**

Y, antes de darnos cuenta, estábamos en casa. Un sentimiento cálido invadió mi interior. Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirme así de segura, de aliviada. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo; adentrándome en las cuevas que tanto conocía. Paso a paso me acerqué a la estancia principal, donde seguramente estaban todos reunidos, esperándome.

Comencé a caminar cada vez más rápido, invadida por la ansiedad. Mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso; cada vez me encontraba más cerca de todos mis seres queridos, de lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

Todo lo que había pasado era una sombra en mi memoria, ya no quería ni podía recordarlo, sólo sabía que ya nada dolía y que pronto volvería a ver los ojos azules que tanto necesitaba. Pronto encontraría a Jeb sano y salvo, a Jamie bromeando, a Mel y a Jared sonriendo juntos de nuevo...

Sin embargo, había algo en la tranquilidad de las cuevas, algo en la soledad de los pasillos que me incomodaba. Era... una especie de sospecha, una anticipación. De pronto, dejé de sentirme segura. Algo estaba mal, muy mal y eché a correr. Sentía como si las paredes se fueran cerrando poco a poco alrededor de mí; sin importar lo rápido que fuera, no podía escapar. Cuando el pasadizo era tan estrecho que las paredes me arañaban los brazos, llegué. Por un momento quedé totalmente en blanco, la luz proveniente de los espejos que inundaba la cueva me cegó. Parpadeé frenéticamente mientras intentaba convencerme que el episodio anterior había sido sólo una ilusión, un delirio causado por el cansancio.

Poco a poco mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz y noté que allí estaban los humanos, tal y como esperaba. No tardé en hallarme en el medio del círculo formado por ellos, que se encontraban siguiendo las paredes de la estancia. La luz no incidía en sus caras pero rápidamente pude ver que todos estaban presentes y con sus miradas aparentemente fijas en mí.

Creí ver que me sonreían y mientras giraba sobre mi propio eje para observar lo que podía de cada uno, les sonreí a ellos también.

-¡Volví! ¡Estoy bien, estoy muy feliz de...!

-Wanderer, nosotros también estamos felices de encontrarte - esa era Mel. La localicé y los rostros se opacaron. Mi pupila captó una transformación en sus sonrisas, nada parecía haber cambiado y a la vez todo cambió. Ya no las notaba amables, sino ensayadas, malévolas.

Mel dio un paso hacia mí.

El miedo aumentó, estaba muy confundida, Mel me asustaba, pero sobretodo una figura que no había notado antes y que salía de la oscuridad. Era alto y rubio y me parecía conocido pero… no encajaba.

-Ven con nosotros - dijo Mel avanzando otro paso, con lo que quedó expuesta a la luz. Me miró y sus ojos despidieron un reflejo plateado.

No. No podía estar pasando.

Ya empezaba a recordar lo que había enterrado. Todos avanzaron para hacer el círculo cada vez más pequeño y cientos de reflejos plateados rebotaron en las paredes. Eran almas. Jamie, Ian, Mel, Jared, Jeb, Doc, ya ninguno estaba allí. Grité y sus sonrisas se ensancharon. Sostuve mi cabeza fuertemente entre mis manos, el círculo se fue cerrando en torno a mí. Ya no me quedaba nada; cerré los ojos. No podía moverme.

-Abre los ojos Wanderer, tienes que venir con nosotros - reconocí su voz, la del hombre rubio pero no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Las almas que ocupaban el cuerpo de mis seres queridos se me echaban encima. Me tomaban las manos e intentaban apartarlas de mis ojos. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero ellos eran demasiado fuertes para mí.

La desesperación se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su presencia – la de él – indicaba que todo había sido real, que no habían sido pesadillas. El terror no me dejaba respirar bien, estaba mareada y tenía una horrorosa opresión en el pecho.

-¡Wanderer, despierta ahora! - otra vez él. Sólo que ahora estaba en una cálida habitación y eran sus propias manos las que forcejeaban contra las mías que se negaban a abandonar mi rostro.

-Debes venir conmigo. Tenemos una larga conversación por delante así que vístete rápido. - dijo en cuanto logró lo que se había propuesto.

Salió apresuradamente del cuarto mientras sus palabras se apoderaban poco a poco de mi mente. Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero ya no tenía miedo de lo mal que se pudieran poner las cosas. Yo no les diría nada de las cuevas ni de los humanos, y si planeaban hacer una inserción yo prefería la muerte. Lo que me extrañaba era que no lo hubieran intentado antes.

Me puse lo primero que encontré. Intentaba parecer segura, confiada al salir de la habitación, aunque obviamente había algo que estaba muy mal. Ellos sabían quién era yo realmente pero, ¿por qué no habían hablado conmigo hasta ahora?

Intenté despejar todos los pensamientos negros que solían cruzar por mi mente, tenía que estar alerta. Durante estas dos semanas había pasado varias veces por mi mente la idea de escapar, pero la rechacé cada vez que pasó. Ellos tenían que pensar que yo intentaría escapar, podían dejarme hacerlo y seguirme hasta las cuevas... y yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Por ninguna razón los volvería a poner en peligro. Ya les había hecho demasiado daño y ahora tenía que afrontar la probabilidad casi total de no volverlos a ver. ¿Cómo estaría Ian? Esperaba que no intentara ninguna locura. Él podría salir adelante con el paso del tiempo y confiaba en Jared para mantenerlo a salvo. Después de todo, si algo hubiera pasado, ya me lo habrían dicho.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con el buscador esperándome, apoyado en el pasamanos de la escalera.

-Acompáñame - dijo, haciéndolo sonar más como una orden que como cualquier cosa.

Hice lo que me pidió sin protestar, y mis latidos se fueron acelerando conforme observaba a dónde me llevaba: al sótano. El oscuro y solitario sótano, donde Hilandera de las Nubes guardaba herramientas, muebles viejos y algunas cajas con recuerdos.

Él abrió la puerta que escondía las escaleras y con un seco movimiento de cabeza me indicó que pasara. Ninguna de las cosas que nombré con anterioridad estaba donde debería estar. Todo se encontraba apartado hacia las paredes de la habitación, dejando un espacio en el centro donde había dos simples sillas frente a frente. Una precaria luz iluminaba la escena.

Lo que antes era un mal presentimiento, se convirtió en una ligera angustia. El buscador cerró la puerta tras de sí lentamente mientras me observaba fijamente.

-Toma asiento, estás en tu casa – el tono sarcástico de su voz no me agradó, no era natural en un alma. En silencio, me dirigí a una de las sillas y con parsimonia, como si disfrutara cada momento, él se sentó en la silla restante.

-Como de seguro habrás deducido, estamos solos. Se podría decir que los padres biológicos de ese cuerpo están en un pequeño paseo – eso quería decir que, pasara lo que pasara, nada saldría de estas cuatro paredes. No creí necesario comentar nada así que el continuó hablando. - Bueno Wanderer, o... Wanda, como tengo entendido que te llaman, ya han pasado dos semanas.

Te hemos mantenido aquí, viviendo con la familia de Pet, en su casa, para ver si conseguíamos hacerte reflexionar. Por dos semanas no te hemos molestado, no hemos intentado hablar contigo, pero ya va siendo hora de que pongamos las cosas claras.

Bueno, ahora es cuando en verdad iba a ponerse peliaguda la situación. Concluí que era mejor no responder a ninguna de sus preguntas o provocaciones, mucho menos con el tono amenazador en cada una de sus palabras.

-Te debes preguntar cómo es que sabemos que eres Wanderer y no Pet. Eso no importa. El asunto es que ese no es el cuerpo en el que te insertaron. ¿Dónde está Melanie Stryder? ¿Dónde está Petals? – se inclinó hacia mí y yo me obligué a sostener su mirada. Claro que me preguntaba cómo nos habían encontrado, había repasado nuestras expediciones una y otra vez buscando algún paso en falso de mi parte, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo… con certeza. Él sonrió complacido ante mi silencio.

-Así que no hablarás. No te preocupes, tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor, además… tengo mis métodos – un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo pero él no lo notó o decidió ignorarlo.

-Estamos al tanto de que hay más humanos involucrados, ¿acaso hay otras almas? ¿Dónde está tu buscadora asignada? Se supone que había muerto buscándote pero... ya nada es seguro. Bueno, de hecho sí hay algo seguro: no moriste en un accidente de alpinismo y tampoco has perdido la memoria. Tú recuerdas todo muy bien, ¿verdad? Casi hubieras podido engañarme con esa historia... – me tensé al escucharlo hablar de la buscadora. Por supuesto que no había creído mi historia pero yo mantendría la farsa hasta el final. Tenía una mínima esperanza de que abandonara su convicción de hacerme hablar. Demasiado mínima, a decir verdad.

-Verás Wanda, habrás podido engañar a la prensa y a nuestros gobernantes durante un tiempo, que aún no saben que te hemos encontrado pero... ¿a mí? Yo no soy tan estúpido como ellos, cariño. No te creeremos más engaños, ya sabemos de lo que eres capaz con tal de encubrir a semejantes monstros – fijé mi mirada en el suelo. No podía creer que me hiciera dudar de la bondad de mis actos, después de todo lo que había peleado para convencerme a mí misma de que eran correctos. Él notó que por fin alcanzaba mi punto débil y no lo dejó pasar.

-Mentir, robar, traicionar… o incluso matar – me aferré fuertemente a los bordes de la silla. Múltiples recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente: sí, yo había hecho todo eso. Había mentido infinidad de veces, había robado criotanques y cuerpos humanos, había traicionado a mi especie y también a mi verdadera familia… me había dejado atrapar… Finalmente, yo también había matado. Quizás no directamente, pero mis decisiones habían causado muerte. - ¿Crees que vale la pena, Wanderer? ¿Hacer todas esas cosas por ellos? Nosotros somos, éramos, tu familia.

Había dado en el clavo. Las almas "eran" mi familia, pero los humanos me habían demostrado que sí valía la pena. Y por ellos yo haría eso y mucho más. Lo encaré orgullosa y decidida, notando que se había levantado de la silla y caminaba pensativamente de un lado a otro.

-Dime, ¿es eso lo que hicieron con Petals y con la buscadora? ¿Las asesinaron? ¿Dónde están ahora, cómo sobreviven? – una vez más, le regalé mi indiferencia.

-¿Es que acaso disfrutas ser una traidora? – me pareció estúpido sentirme dolida con sus palabras, pero no pude evitarlo. Presentí que lo peor no había comenzado todavía.

- Ellos lo saben, ¿no es cierto? – sabía a qué se refería. A medida que pasaba el tiempo sus palabras me dejaban con menos posibilidad de escapar. - Saben cómo realizar la inserción. Tú les enseñaste, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Te torturaron, te obligaron? Aunque... no creo que ese sea el caso.

La presión de mis manos sobre la silla no se debilitaba. Sentí un vacío en el estómago. El buscador se sentó otra vez con aspecto conciliador.

-Si te hemos dejado tranquila hasta ahora, es porque comprendemos tu confusión Wanderer, pero necesito tu cooperación. Lo que has hecho es muy grave, y debemos solucionarlo cuanto antes. Si te portas bien con nosotros, puede que te de una sorpresa al final del día – ahora su tono intentaba ser amable. Hacía un buen intento. Yo comprendía el significado real de sus palabras, él pretendía que yo me vendiera, como si pudiera importarme más mi bienestar que el de los habitantes de las cuevas.

-Háblame del humano, Wanda. Háblame de Ian O'Shea – todas las alarmas se dispararon en mi cerebro. ¿Cómo sabían quién era Ian? Ante la mención de su nombre, mi corazón se aceleró, notando el peligro inminente que significaba su próximo parlamento - Tú... creíste sentir algo por él, ¿no es así? Es normal la confusión en estos cuerpos. ¿O acaso pensaste que realmente estabas enamorada de él y que una bestia salvaje así podría corresponderte?- se acercó hacia mí, por completo confiado de sí mismo. - _Él sólo quería usarte._

Cada pálpito de mi corazón se volvió doloroso haciendo casi imposible contener las lágrimas. Las sílabas se fueron tatuando en mi mente contra mi voluntad…_él solo…_ porque al fin y al cabo_…quería…_ no era una posibilidad tan remota_…usarte_. No. No debía dudar. No ahora. Eso era lo que el buscador quería y no podía permitirme complacerlo. Él se acercó a mí con gesto conciliador y se sentó en la silla que aún estaba frente a mí.

-Yo estoy de tu lado y ellos son el enemigo – tomó con suavidad una de mis manos y la retiró lentamente de la silla, como esperando mi reacción. Yo me quedé inmóvil, desconfiada -. Ellos nos odian, Wanda. Así ha sido siempre y así tiene que ser. Tú les diste lo que querían y ahora no te necesitan - volví mi rostro hacia la pared, sin poder soportar sus palabras porque no podían ser ciertas y él usó su mano libre para obligarme a dirigir la cara hacia él - No vendrán a buscarte, ya no te quieren con ellos. Nunca lo hicieron. Yo sólo intento ayudarte

Aparté bruscamente mi mano de la suya al tiempo que me ponía de pie, haciendo caer estrepitosamente la silla sin que me importara demasiado. No iba a permitir que jugara con mi mente.

Lo miré fijamente mientras se paraba de la silla y, al contrario de lo que se podría esperar, sonrió. Era una sonrisa fría, irónica, que hizo recorrer mi columna vertebral a un escalofrío. Le volví la espalda al buscador rubio para no tener que ver su cara. Algo me indicaba que ya estaba llegando al punto que quería alcanzar.

-¿Podríamos enviarte a otro planeta, sabes? Uno donde estuvieras más tranquila, alejada de todas estas emociones confusas. Otra alma sería insertada en ese cuerpo y compartiría con nosotros todos sus recuerdos – su voz se volvió mucho más inquietante pero el significado de sus palabras fue lo que realmente me inquietó.

Ellos podían hacerlo sin mucha dificultad y eso me hacía preguntarme por qué no lo habían hecho aún. Sería fácil extraer los recuerdos del cerebro del anfitrión sin mucho esfuerzo de parte de otra alma. Sin embargo, aquí estábamos.

Otro planeta... para cuando llegara allá, todo habría cambiado. Me alejarían para siempre de todo lo que amaba. Poco a poco sentí el pesimismo apoderarse de mí. No tenía escapatoria y era momento de concientizarlo. Yo jamás volvería a verlos, aún si me quedaba por siempre en la Tierra. Quisiera que esta fuera mi última vida robada pero… ya mi destino no estaba en mis manos. Me dominó la impotencia de mi posición y cerré mis manos en puños intentando expulsar cualquier fragilidad de mí.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras, no pensaba hacerlo. Al menos no todavía – lo sentí caminar hacia mí -. Tenías tanto potencial. Es realmente un desperdicio, toda esa sabiduría que nunca será usada. Echaste a la basura todas estas vidas y ni siquiera... ni siquiera estás arrepentida.

Me giré a encararlo y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla sin mi permiso. Este cuerpo no estaba ni de lejos acostumbrado a tanta presión. Pero él tenía razón en algo: no estaba arrepentida, ni me arrepentiría jamás. Empecé a sentir algo que identificaba de los sentimientos de Mel: odio. Me odiaba a mí misma y, sobre todo, lo odiaba a él.

-Así que no podré convencerte de cooperar – dijo mientras dirigía sus pasos al centro de la estancia -. Resulta Wanda, que hay una parte de la organización de las almas que la mayoría de nosotros no conoce. Pero tú debes de haber oído de ella... un alma proveniente del Origen y tan antigua como tú debe saber algo.

Por supuesto que sabía de qué estaba hablando y eso no me estaba ayudando. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mi mente empezó a trabajar con rapidez, aunque fuese en vano. No había salida ahora. Qué ingenua fui al creer que podía con esto sola; pero ya no podía remediarlo de ninguna manera. Estaba sola y tenía que afrontar la situación.

Lo vi rebuscar en una caja y sacar una aguja gruesa rellena de un líquido negro y también unas esposas con cadenas.

-¿Lo ves? Tu expresión me lo confirma. Sí, sí existe. Yo formo parte de ella y estoy aquí en su representación. Yo... de verdad no quería recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas opción. Es el precio de la traición.

Recordé las palabras del buscador "Como de seguro habrás deducido, estamos solos. Se podría decir que los padres biológicos de ese cuerpo están en un pequeño paseo." En cuanto a mis pensamientos, estaba en lo cierto. Nadie me escucharía gritar.

No sé de dónde salió otro buscador, llevando unos guantes blancos. Entre los dos me encadenaron a la silla sin mayor problema. Resistirme sería inútil, un desperdicio de la energía que necesitaría más tarde... para mantenerme con vida.

Veía sus bocas moverse y era consciente de que mis oídos captaban sonidos pero no podía - o no quería - asimilarlos. Sin embargo, notaba que eran en contra de los humanos... creí escuchar a uno de ellos decir que todo esto era por su culpa.

Sólo pensaba en lo que venía ahora. Tendría que vivirlo segundo a segundo e intentar no pensarlo demasiado. El buscador de los guantes tomó la aguja y se colocó detrás de mí mientras el rubio ponía una especie de parche en mi muñeca. Estaba helado pero seguro que pronto ya no me importaría.

Me mantuve inmóvil cuando sentí el látex de los guantes en mi nuca. Después no pude sentir nada más que un dolor agudo proveniente de la aguja que insertaron en mi cuello y que pasó hasta el centro de mi ser, haciéndome gritar. El líquido inyectado me fue quemando poco a poco, como para prolongar mi agonía, recorriendo mi columna vertebral.

Mis propios gritos herían mis tímpanos y mi garganta, pero no era nada comparado con el punzante dolor que empezaba a calcinar mi piel. A ellos eso parecía divertirles.

Algo dentro de mí estaba siendo quebrado. Era como desgarraran una parte de mi propia alma y la llevaran hacia la muñeca marcando cada uno de los centímetros recorridos con un dolor inimaginable. Cerré los ojos fuertemente...para este momento mi rostro estaba totalmente empapado en lágrimas.

Mis gritos comenzaron a tener una forma. Yo les pedía que pararan porque ya no podía soportarlo más, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en una razón que me hiciese aferrarme a la vida. Ahora morir parecía una manera sencilla de detener el dolor.

Durante un momento, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un escenario tan absurdo que jamás lo hubiera imaginado: yo en el sótano de la casa de Pet, amarrada a una silla, siendo torturada por almas. Sonaba como un sueño pero el dolor me demostraba que no era sino la realidad.

De pronto recordé cuál era la razón para vivir. Me obligué a recordar todos sus nombres y rostros porque yo tenía que protegerlos ahora, aunque fuera lo último y lo más doloroso que hiciera. No sé cuánto tiempo más pasó hasta que vi algo en mi muñeca iluminarse suavemente con una luz plateada. Era una especie de dibujo y lo sentí extrañamente frío.

-Bueno, está hecho. Ella no aguantará mucho más.

-Hasta aquí llegó por sus bestias.

Eso fue lo último de lo que tuve conciencia antes de que una abrumadora oscuridad tomara mi mente.

Desperté con un terrible dolor como si me hubiera destrozado un camión al atropellarme. Estaba acostada boca arriba en la habitación de Pet. Tache inmediatamente la idea de que hubiera sido un sueño., primero por el dolor que sentía, segundo por el resplandor que emitía todavía mi muñeca y tercero porque sentado en una butaca estaba el buscador viéndome con interés.

-No esperaba que despertaras tan pronto – sonrió mientras yo intentaba adaptar mi vista -. El dolor te mantendrá quieta y acostada, porque... aunque quisieras hablar... no podrías.

Entonces noté que, efectivamente, me dolía mucho la garganta de tanto gritar. Sólo pensar en hablar me provocaba una puntada.

-Y así estarás por unos tres días... veremos qué tan grande es tu voluntad entonces – ensanchó su sonrisa maliciosamente. Con rapidez me fui adormeciendo de nuevo, mis esfuerzos por mantenerme alerta no sirvieron de nada.

Una vez más desperté, sin que la sensación de antes hubiera variado mucho. Sólo había un par de diferencias: ahora era de noche y me encontraba sola. Delirando hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para incorporarme.

No sé cómo terminé en el patio delantero de la casa. Estaba desorientada, mareada y nada de lo que pensaba tenía mucho sentido. Trastabillé incontables veces mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de mis piernas y me sujete la muñeca que, sorprendentemente, era lo que menos me dolía.

Tuve la vaga noción de haber salido a la calle. Vi las luces de un vehículo al final de la calle y di unos pocos pasos más antes de caer arrodillada sobre el pavimento. Entonces escuché unos pasos apresurados y levanté la mirada, algo alerta. Me atraparon de nuevo, volverían a llevarme al sótano y... no. Una chispa se encendió en mí. Era él. Él venía corriendo hacia mí; se detuvo al verme. Me levanté del suelo con la fuerza que ese milagro me había dado. Tenía que ser real. Caminé hacia él, hacia mi salvación.

-¡Ian! - estaba afónica pero aún así grité.

-¡Wanda, no! - esa era la voz de Mel. ¡Mel también estaba bien!

Yo solo quería volver a sentirme segura, protegida así que corrí y me lancé en sus brazos. Ya todo estaba bien, todo había valido la pena. Tardó unos instantes en corresponderme y cuando lo hizo, todo volvió a ser como antes. Me sentí viva de nuevo, él se había llevado todo mi dolor. Subí la mirada, buscando el azul que sellaría mi felicidad pero... sólo encontré fría plata.

Todas mis esperanzas desaparecieron y grité, no de terror, sino de puro dolor. No podía estar pasando... pero ya había pasado. No habría final feliz para mí.

Él

No

Era

Ian.

* * *

><p><strong>V: Me dolió hasta a mi y eso que yo lo escribi. No escribiré aquí la lista gigante de excusas, espero que este capi haya aliviado sus corazones me sorprende lo malvadas que somos con la pobre Wanda pero bueno… infinitas gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews, los leemos todos con una cara como asi :B y asi *-* <strong>

**Desvarios de Y: Tengo mucho sueño. No nos veremos por algún tiempo...!Se les quiere! espero que no nos abandonen gracias "Lupitaah, karla A, Marunitarp , Lokita cullen, ElyRnz, " y todas las demás por sus comentarios!**


	10. Pesadillas Reales

**Capítulo 10: Pesadillas reales**

Lo primero que sentí fue un leve dolor de cabeza y un olor a encierro. Estaba débil, muy cansada y no quería abrir los ojos, pero poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia de todo lo que había pasado. Escuché unas voces que al principio me pusieron en un estado de alerta, pero luego de alivio al comprender que estaba en casa. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, estaban discutiendo.

-Debemos afrontar la realidad, las posibilidades de que no sea Wanda...-. Ese era Jeb y yo me tensé ante sus palabras. Mis recuerdos recientes eran devastadores, pero ellos también tenían que haber pasado por un infierno. Por lo menos estaban bien.

-No puedes decir eso, tú no la viste en la camioneta, cuando habló con Jared de seguro era ella-. Mel, igual de decidida como siempre... un momento: ¿yo había hablado con Jared? ¿Qué habría dicho? ¿Siquiera estaba consciente? Sólo esperaba no haber mencionado nada de lo que había ocurrido en el sótano, todos iban a verme aún con más lástima...

-Lo único que sé es que esta chica tiene que haber sufrido mucho... esos gritos no sonaban como pesadillas normales.- Doc... así que ellos habían presenciado uno de mis ataques... me pregunto si serían tan malos como el primero. Si lo fueron, era mejor no recordarlo, aunque algo me decía que lo haría muy pronto. Me di cuenta de que no quería despertar, me harían muchas preguntas que no me interesaba responder. No quería ver sus miradas lastimosas hacía mí. Antes de que la discusión fuera más lejos, escuché unos pasos precipitarse hacia nosotros.

-¿Kyle? -, preguntó Mel al recién llegado.

-Está bien, está con Sol. Parece que ella finalmente puede respirar. ¿Cuándo despertará? -, era Jared el que hablaba, probablemente refiriéndose a mí.

-Llegaron hace un par de horas, no hay manera de saberlo. Aunque por las horas que lleva así, más le vale que sea pronto. Debe estar muriendo de hambre -, le respondió Doc, probablemente tenía razón pero el hambre en este momento ocupaba el menor de mis problemas.

-¿Y cómo va...? - preguntó Mel, siendo rápidamente interrumpida por Jared.

-Está todo arreglado - la voz fría de Jared me hizo estremecer al entender a quién se refería.

-¿Wanda? – Me congelé al escuchar la voz de Mel - ¿estás despierta? - Ya no podía seguir fingiendo así que abrí mis ojos y me incorporé mientras se adaptaban a la luz de las cuevas.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba, excepto los rostros de las personas frente a mí: pálidos y delgados, con sus ojos puestos fijamente en mí. Me detuve a observar a Jeb, notando que por lo menos habíamos cumplido el objetivo principal de la misión. Por alguna razón eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Un sin fin de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente de la primera vez que llegué a las cuevas.

-Estás bien, Wanda. Estamos en casa – dijo Mel de nuevo, intentando encontrar mi mirada. ¿Casa? Había algo que me hacía rechazar ese concepto. No podía estar en mi casa si él no estaba conmigo. Sin razón aparente, me atacó el pánico.

Yo lo había visto, la cara de Mel me lo confirmaba, pero no podía aceptarlo, tenía que mantener la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una alucinación. Ella extendió su mano y tomó suavemente la mía, como si intentara confortarme, pero sólo me daba aún más miedo. ¿Por qué le tenía miedo? Retiré mi mano bruscamente y los presentes me miraron confundidos. El miedo dio paso a la rabia y no vi otra solución sino huir de allí.

Me levanté del catre lo más rápido que pude y me lancé a correr por los pasillos oscuros hacía el lugar de almacenaje. Tenía que conseguir algún tipo de prueba de lo que había visto, porque en ese momento no estaba muy segura de qué parte era real y qué parte había alucinado. A lo mejor estaba allí, a lo mejor lo habían puesto allí como pusieron a la buscadora, como me pusieron a mí. A lo mejor eso había sido parte de las pesadillas. A lo mejor era real pero ya habían extraído al alma del cuerpo.

Mi respiración agitada resonaba contra las paredes de la cueva, mientras escuchaba voces tras de mí pidiéndome que me detuviera, pero no quería escucharlas, ya no quería escuchar más nada estuviera o no dentro de mi cabeza. Llegué al sitio donde almacenaban las provisiones y ya no sabía qué sentir. Nada, no había nada en la cueva y el peso de la realidad poco a poco me dejó aturdida.

Obviamente, había sido real. Porque si no, ya hubiesen ido de expedición para reponer las previsiones, y dado el estado completamente vacío de la cueva, eso no había pasado. Me temblaron las rodillas y me apoyé de la pared hasta terminar sentada en el piso, mi cuerpo no respondía mientras mi mente intentaba atar cabos. Me ubiqué en mi último recuerdo después de haber despertado en esta terrible condición: Ian. O su cuerpo.

¿Y después qué? Recordé escenas terribles de monstruos atacándome, desgarrando mi cuerpo, ignorando mis gritos con una sonrisa, humanos, eso eran. Luego se iban repentinamente, dejándome sola en un desierto.

Sentía la arena incrustarse en mis heridas mientras el sol poco a poco quemaba lo que quedaba de mí. Quise cerrar los ojos para intentar evitar la intensa luz sobre mí, pero unas figuras se interpusieron entre mis hundidos ojos y el cielo, dejándome en la sombra. Me extendieron una botella de agua dándome una sonrisa, haciéndome abandonar el miedo a que los monstruos hubieran regresado.

Empecé a tomar de la botella y todo el dolor desapareció. Me sentía bien, tranquila, con ellos cerca nada me sucedería: eran almas como yo. Sin embargo, mi bienestar terminó cuando una puntada en mi muñeca me hizo derramar parte del líquido en el suelo árido, aumentando poco a poco su intensidad.

Las almas se volvieron hostiles, y todas sacaron unas inyectadoras llenas de un líquido negro. Presa un miedo sofocante, me volví para huir cuando vi a unas personas ubicarse entre las almas y yo: eran los habitantes de las cuevas; parecían estar defendiéndome. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y giré asustada: era el buscador que me había interrogado.

-¿Es que acaso disfrutas ser una traidora? Ellos no te quieren, sólo te usaron. No vinieron a buscarte, vinieron a culparte – me dijo, clavando en mi mente cada una de sus palabras. Negué sus afirmaciones, intentando que no me afectaran.

Los humanos se apartaron, colocándose detrás de mí; esto me dejó en medio de ambos bandos. Ahora los humanos tenían armas. Los humanos levantando sus armas amenazantes y las almas con sus inyectadoras y demás objetos de tortura; ambos grupos sonriendo impacientes por echarse sobre mí. Había caras conocidas en ambos bandos, pero fue Jared el que habló primero:

-¿Para qué pelear entre nosotros si la causa del problema siempre has sido tú?

Luego todos se echaron sobre mí.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Por favor, por favor, deténganse! ¡Por favor, otra vez no! Yo… me duele mucho - les rogaba mientras me atacaban; los humanos tenían armas filosas pero el veneno era mucho más doloroso. Mis brazos y piernas se movían al intentar apartarlos a todos de mí. Los oía gritarme cosas terribles pero había una voz que intentaba resaltar entre sus gritos llenos de furia, una que quería calmarme.

Por alguna razón, el sufrimiento parecía infinito, no me sentía cerca de la muerte pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que apareciera. No obstante, entre mi respiración entrecortada tomé un respiro profundo y sentí un olor extraño. Las figuras seguían sobre mí pero poco a poco se desvanecían. Todo se desvanecía excepto la sensación de tener la espalda en llamas. Ante mis ojos se formó el interior de una camioneta y pude notar que era diferente a lo que había visto antes; ahora era mucho más real.

De repente estuve completamente consciente de qué estaba pasando. Jared fue lo primero que vi, lo atraje hacia mí lo suficiente como para que escuchara mi voz ronca.

-Sálvanos - le susurré al oído, con la esperanza de que no estuviera todo perdido.

Intentaba concentrarme en separar los hechos reales de las alucinaciones provocadas por las almas.

Primero: Estaba de nuevo en las cuevas. Eso era muy real.

Segundo: Nunca había estado en una batalla entre humanos y almas en el desierto, tampoco habían intentado matarme. Ellos no... No había pasado, era una alucinación.

Tercero: Era la primera vez que estaba en las cuevas desde la expedición. Todo lo que pensaba que había visto u oído son más alucinaciones. Las almas no han invadido las cuevas.

Cuarto: lo último que había recordado, lo de la camioneta, era completamente real. Había hablado con Jared y le había rogado que… _nos_ salvara.

Quinto: el dolor era real. Incluso ahora me dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque no se podía comparar con el dolor de los ataques.

Sexto: las almas habían aplicado el peor de los procedimientos contra mí. Me habían señalado oficialmente como traidora, y ahora había visto su lado real.

Séptimo: tenía miedo. Por alguna razón, tenía mucho miedo de estar en las cuevas, incluso de estar con los humanos. Estaba segura que se debía al líquido negro, pero tenía la desconcertante sensación de que ya no podía confiar en ellos. Algo muy absurdo, ¿no?

Octavo: Un alma había sido insertada en el cuerpo de Ian. Él podía estar ahí o podía haber desaparecido para siempre, y no podría saberlo hasta hablarle. E incluso entonces…

-¡Wanda! Tenemos que hablar– la voz de Mel interrumpió mis pensamientos. Y el tono que usó me confirmó que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser en lo absoluto mejor que las pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y y V: Mil disculpas por la prolongada ausencia, gracias por habernos esperado tanto, por fa no nos abandonen, continuaremos esta historia... tarde o temprano xD un abrazo virtual para todas y muchas gracias por los reviews, las queremos a todas (y a todos si es que hay alguno).<strong>


	11. Confesiones incompletas

**Capítulo 11: Confesiones incompletas**

-¡Wanda! Tenemos que hablar– la voz de Mel interrumpió mis pensamientos. Y el tono que usó me confirmó que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser en lo absoluto mejor que las pesadillas. – No entiendo qué demonios está pasando. ¿Qué se supone que es eso en tu muñeca?

Mientras ella seguía hablando yo la escuchaba sin entender realmente lo que decía.

-Wanda, sé que eres tú, aunque ellos lo dudan, no me preguntes cómo, eres tú, estoy segura. Te quiero; eres de mi familia, Wanda, y yo cuido de mi familia. –Mel tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, la sentía buscar mi mirada, pero yo no podía soportar verla a la cara. Tenía miedo, al parecer miedo y dolor era lo único que podía sentir ahora. - Te necesito y… Jamie te necesita. Pero para resolver todo esto necesitamos respuestas, tienes que explicarnos…

Me acurruqué aun más en mi pequeño rincón de la cueva.

-No puedo hablar, Mel. Yo… eh… ellos… -suspiré y negué con la cabeza – simplemente no puedo.

-Wanda, no entiendo qué te está pasando. No eres la única que sufre, todos estamos en una situación difícil. – La voz de Mel fue subiendo paulatinamente, ya no era un tono reconfortante. -¡Párate y piensa un poco en los demás!

Ya no pude soportarlo más. Giré violentamente mi cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Estaba totalmente sorprendida lo cual me hizo estar boquiabierta, al igual que Mel. Parecía desconcertada, sin darse cuenta del significado de lo que acababa de decir. Se cubrió la boca con las manos lentamente. Me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a ella, marcando más la diferencia en nuestra estatura. Sus ojos estaban llenos de remordimiento y los míos de decepción.

-Yo… yo no quise…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – la interrumpí. Para mi sorpresa, mi voz salió mucho más serena de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Una risa sarcástica se escapó de mi boca. - ¿Que piense _más _en ustedes?

-Wanda, sabes que eso no… –le di la espalda.

-Vete, Mel – dije cortante.

-Wanderer – escuché como se acercaba caminando hacia mí. Puso una mano en mi hombro.

-¡Vete! – mi grito retumbó en la cueva mientras apartaba bruscamente su mano. La escuché sollozar y luego irse corriendo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Jeb habló. Me giré en la dirección de su voz, notando que no estaba solo. Lo acompañaban Jared y Doc.

-Todo esto es mi culpa – intentaba que la maraña de sentimientos en mi interior no se traspasara en mi voz, pero fracasé por completo.

-Definitivamente es Wanda – acotó Kyle sarcásticamente, provocando un silencio incómodo que Jared rompió con un golpe en su nuca. De todas maneras, ya no me podía sentir peor. Limpié las pocas lágrimas que se habían derramado por mi cara.

-¿No se supone que tú estabas con Sol? – en Jared se notaba toda la intención de asesinar a Kyle.

-Pues obviamente ya no lo estoy – respondió Kyle con un tono de suficiencia – Cambié mi guardia con Doc.

-Esta conversación debe tenerse a solas – dijo Jeb, tajante.

-Sí, tienes razón – respondió Jared avanzando hacia mí, mientras Kyle y Jeb lo miraban incrédulos.

-Cuando decía a solas, me refería a Wanda y a mí, Jared – Jeb se afincó especialmente en el "mí".

-Deberías bajarte un poco los humos, amigo – se burló Kyle. Jared miró alternativamente varias veces a Jeb y a mí, luego se encogió de hombros y se fue. Kyle cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Jeb.

-Creí haber dejado claro mi punto.

-Tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando, Jeb… necesito saberlo – Kyle suspiró intentando calmarse -, incluso más que tú.

-Quizá tengas razón, Kyle, pero recuerda: esto no es una democracia, mis cuevas, mis reglas. Te puedo pedir amablemente que te vayas o puedo hacerlo usando esto – Jeb acarició amenazadoramente su escopeta y Kyle bufó y se fue pisando fuerte.

-En este momento no quiero resp... –empecé.

-Silencio, Wanda – me cortó con seriedad. Al ver mi mirada asustada, su expresión se suavizó y podría asegurar que casi sonrió. Tal vez él también recordaba los viejos tiempos con todo esto–. Cariño, yo no he venido a interrogarte. Sólo quiero entenderte mejor –sollocé. Jeb dejó la escopeta en el suelo. Por un momento, me invadieron las ganas de abrazarlo y dejar que me consolara, sin embargo, un escalofrío en mi espalda y un extraño miedo me lo impidió.

-Tengo mucho miedo.

-¿Sabes que yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, verdad? – se acercó a mí, pero yo me alejé instintivamente.

-Es demasiado tarde. Tengo miedo a las almas, tengo miedo a estar aquí, tengo miedo a… a todo. A ustedes –. Me avergonzó admitirlo en voz alta. Era increíble pensar que las cosas iban a terminar así. Él se quedó en silencio un rato, reflexionando.

-¿Ese extraño tatuaje moderno tiene algo que ver con eso? -, preguntó con una calma increíble.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada más? -, dije un poco histérica. Esperaba que explotara como lo había hecho Mel, como seguramente lo harían todos, gritándome, exigiendo respuestas que yo no podía dar.

-Yo no puedo decirte lo que quieres oír, Wanda. No todo va a estar bien. No puedo simplemente asegurarte que mañana todos volveremos a ser los de antes, al igual que no pude hacerlo con las personas de las cuevas cuando inició todo esto, porque no va a pasar. Cuando lo que nos rodea cambia tan abruptamente, no hay vuelta atrás. Perder tantas cosas no es algo a lo que uno se acostumbre, te lo aseguro, pero es algo que con el tiempo se aprende a sobrellevar. Yo te daré tanto tiempo como sea posible, no te des por vencida.

Puso su mano en mi hombro durante un breve segundo y se giró para irse.

-Jeb, espera. Yo sí necesito exigirte respuestas -. Hice una pausa para evaluar su reacción. Él simplemente asintió. - ¿Por qué _él_ sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no han hecho nada para…?

-Tardaste más de lo que esperaba en hacer esas preguntas -, me interrumpió. – Las cosas no han ido nada bien. No tenemos provisiones ni medicamentos desde… Cada vez hay más buscadores rondando, y ellos ya saben quién eres tú. Todo estuvo muy bien planeado, nosotros también tenemos miedo. Pero además de eso… - Jeb suspiró. – él es nuestra única oportunidad de saber qué pasó.

Qué irónico. Querían intentar hacer lo mismo que les hacían las almas a los humanos rebeldes recién implantados para sacar información, como me hicieron a mí con Mel.

-Y, ¿crees que funcione?

-Por supuesto que ese buscador no va a cooperar fácilmente, pero no hay más alternativas -. Quizá yo podría… hablarle. Sólo que no me sentía con el coraje suficiente. –Yo he pensado que tú podrías tener una mejor suerte con él.

-¿Igual que Jamie conmigo?

-No. Él no es como tú.

-No creo que esté lista para algo así.

-Está bien, como dije, te daré el mayor tiempo posible -, se fue sin más y esta vez no lo retuve. Me senté en el piso a sopesar mis opciones. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, pero definitivamente prefería tarde.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé inmersa en mis pensamientos; solamente el sonido de la bandeja de comida me sacó dos veces de mis ensoñaciones, hasta que un carraspeo me hizo mirar hacia la puerta de la entrada, donde estaba parado Jamie. Seguramente habían pasado muchas horas desde la visita de Jeb, un día quizá.

-Te extrañé, Wanda. Me alegra que estés de vuelta y bien... Pensé que no volvería a verte -. Su mirada era triste mientras hablaba. Se sentó cerca de la entrada, a un par de metros de mí.

-Has crecido tanto -. Mi sonrisa triste respondió la suya. Era cierto, estaba más alto, su espalda se había ensanchado y sus rasgos se habían vuelto angulosos. Ya había dejado de ser un niño. – Estoy tan confundida.

-La vida es injusta. Todos aquí sabemos de eso -. Me sorprendió su dureza. ¿Dónde había quedado el Jamie de las risas y las esperanzas?

-¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que me he estado haciendo todo este tiempo -. Esta vez sólo empecé a llorar. Sin pensarlo, sin retenerlo, sólo lo hice.

-Nos lo merecemos. La humanidad se lo merecía. Pero no entiendo por qué tú -. Se levantó de su sitio y se agachó frente a mí. Vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y ahí estaba ese chico, mi Jamie.

-Yo también me lo merecía. Las vidas que he arrebatado, todo el sufrimiento que he causado. A Mel, a Jared… y también a ti.

-No es tu culpa. Tu sólo no…-

-Sí, Jamie. No puedo evitar ser lo que soy, pero tampoco soy como ellos. Ya no encajo en ningún lugar, la verdad dudo si alguna vez lo hice -. Había olvidado lo fácil que resultaba desahogarme con Jamie cuando no sabía en quién confiar.

-Sé que debería darte algo de consuelo, pero a veces las palabras no sirven de nada -. Me abrazó y sentí lo mismo que sentía Melanie al abrazarlo. - ¿Qué te hicieron?… -. Su pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, como si no esperara una respuesta. Sin embargo, tenía que dejar salir todo lo que se escondía en mi interior.

-No lo sé. Me hicieron pensar muchas cosas malas sobre ustedes, sobre mí. Ya no puedo creer en nada… ni en nadie.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Ni siquiera sé qué es real. Luego ellos -. Estaba a punto de contarlo todo cuando un aturdimiento me dejó sin respiración. Volví a sentir el ardor en la muñeca y vi como el tatuaje plateado se iluminaba y crecía.

-Wanda, ¿qué es esto? – agarró mi muñeca por unos breves segundos pero fue obligado a soltarla por el calor que manaba de ella. Sentí repetirse todo: las llamas, el dolor y el miedo. Sin pensarlo ya estaba gritando. Ya no sabía nada de Jamie, sólo quería que todo parara. Sentí más de un par de manos intentando sostenerme o hacerme reaccionar, pero su agarre era como caricias en comparación con el infierno que me rodeaba. Tal vez no era Jamie, eran mis pesadillas que me arrastraban de nuevo a ese lugar oscuro lleno de desesperanza y volví a ver las mismas imágenes, las mismas palabras, las mismas personas atacándome.

Todo esto nublaba mi mente, pero no quería perder la conciencia otra vez. Sería peor. Me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que no veía nada, y a parar de gritar mientras intentaba respirar pausadamente. Pero cada vez que inhalaba, se acentuaba la sensación de desgarre en el centro de mi ser. No del cuerpo de mi anfitrión, sino de mi estructura real en la nuca y cada pequeña conexión de mí se hacía presente.

Después de un tiempo, los efectos fueron disminuyendo. Todo mi cuerpo que se sentía roto, se volvía a juntar. Fui recuperando cada uno de mis sentidos y me alegré de no haber sucumbido. Era posible morir, pero debía aferrarme a la esperanza. Entorné la visión para enfocar a la persona que me sostenía, demasiado grande para seguir siendo Jamie. Por un momento, quise creer que estaba en los brazos de Ian, que me había despertado de una horrible y larga pesadilla... pero los remanentes del dolor en mi cuerpo eran demasiado marcados como para no haber sido real.

Cuando la lucidez volvió a mí definitivamente lo hizo detrás la desilusión. No era Ian, de nuevo mi mente usaba un juego cruel para burlarse de mí. Eran las manos de Jared las que me sostenían por los hombros, y sus ojos los que buscaban desesperadamente los míos.

Estoy segura que si me viera en un espejo en este momento mi rostro reflejaría lo mismo que sintió Jared cuando yo era huésped en el cuerpo de Mel. La vida tenía un irónico sentido del humor, juntándonos en este momento. A pesar de todo, logré componerme y escupir unas palabras antes de que él dijera nada.

-Ahora te entiendo, Jared.

* * *

><p><strong>YV: Bueno, no hay excusas para tanta tardanza, pero esto es más difícil de lo que creíamos xd... y... se nos olvido la contraseña jajajaja, pero ya hemos medio regresado, no olvidaremos esta historia. Een fin, nos divertimos mucho leyendo sus Rewievs, no creo que mueran todos, al menos no aún... Un beso y un abrazo y unas grandes ganas de actualizar pronto :D <strong>


	12. El jinete y la bestia

**Capítulo 12: El jinete y la bestia**

-Ahora te entiendo, Jared – no creo que haya dicho palabras con mayor significado en mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Mi respiración exaltaba resonaba en la cueva, o al menos así la sentía yo en medio de tanto silencio.

-¿Dónde está Jamie?

-Le ordené irse en cuanto llegué, no debía verte así... No pude evitar escuchar los gritos - No tuve valor para responder nada. Ya no soportaba más ataques, más alucinaciones. Empezaba a preocuparme por cuánto tiempo los tendría... no soportaría sufrirlos para siempre. -Te llevare con Doc.- Jared comenzó a levantarse, sin apartar su mirada preocupada.

-Doc no podrá hacer nada, Jared – sonreí tristemente.

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? – la voz de Jared empezaba a sonar desesperada.

-Me marcaron como lo que soy: una traidora – "es lo único que estoy segura de ser", pensé. Volvía a sentir la culpabilidad que sentí al principio con Mel cuando empecé a mentir por salvar a los humanos, lo que me confundía a niveles insospechados.

-Doc menciono que tenias marcas en todo el cuerpo como si...Wanda, ¿ellos te… torturaron? – mientras hablaba se acercó a mí, como si la respuesta a su pregunta no fuera obvia.

-Eso ya no importa – le respondí cortante, intentando zanjar el tema. Hice el ademán de alejarlo con mi mano, pero él la atrapó antes de poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – ahora sí sonaba desesperado.

-¡No lo sé! – exploté soltando mi mano de su agarre. Jared asintió, como si con mis pocas palabras le hubiera revelado todo. Un "fue mi culpa" inundó la sala. La sorpresa fue que estas palabras provenían de Jared.

-Claro que no. Me buscaban a mí, tuve que ser más cuidadosa.

-Tenía que haber evitado que Ian entrara.

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo. El temblor en mi pecho cada vez que escuchaba su nombre se hacía más familiar, pero no menos doloroso. Eso me llevó a pensar cuánto tiempo llevaba sin escucharlo.

- Ian… todo este tiempo he pretendido que no existe, ¿sabes? para mi es más fácil - Tragué saliva e intenté concentrarme en respirar

-Cuando dijiste que me comprendías...

-Lo odio, Jared. Lo odio como nunca había odiado, ni siquiera en el cuerpo de Mel. Y eso me hace sentir... asco de mí misma. He pensado cosas horribles sobre él – silencio.- Me merecía que me pegaras más duro ese día – recordé cómo se había sentido. Lo asustada que estaba… vaya, las cosas sí habían cambiado si lo estaba justificando.

-No, no debí... tú no eres como…

-Hiciste lo correcto. Bueno, no, porque Mel también sufrió. Lástima que estaba ahí – entonces se me ocurrió.- Deberías golpearme ahora Jared. Deberías golpearme hasta que pierda el conocimiento.

Acaricié la idea de perder el conocimiento unas cuantas horas mientras Jared me miraba aterrorizado. Mis palabras lo dejaron mudo por un buen rato.

-No podría... y de poder, no solucionaría nada. ¿Quién ganaría más con eso, tú o yo?

-Me parece un negocio ganar-ganar – dije totalmente segura.

-A mí más bien me parece perder-perder – respondió sin pensarlo. – Escapar, aunque ese parece ser nuestro pasatiempo favorito, no es la solución.

-¿Cuál es la solución entonces? Siento tristeza, odio, desesperación, miedo, culpabilidad, todo al mismo tiempo. Ya no quiero sentir más nada.

-Wanda, que odies a ese buscador está bien y es completamente humano – mi risa sarcástica lo interrumpió, pero prefirió ignorarla.

- ¿Humana? Humana… Y tú, ¿acaso no me odias a mí?

-¿Cómo podría odiarte?– me veía fijamente. – No hay punto de comparación entre tú y ese buscador.

-¡Estoy harta de escuchar eso! No te engañes Jared la situación es completamente igual. No importa cuántas veces diga que lo siento, nunca dejare de ser ese ser que les ocasionó tanto dolor.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tú no eres como el resto de las almas. Ian se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo… que todos.

-Ya no me siento así.

-Entonces, ¿no valió la pena nada? - Lo mire sin entender.

-Todo lo que hemos hecho por ti… las veces que te hemos dicho que somos tus amigos… Todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿nunca nos creíste?

-Tú no lo entiendes. No importa cómo me vea... yo nunca seré una humana.

-Tienes más sentimientos que muchos humanos que conozco - Jared se acercó y me miró a los ojos. -Tú me devolviste a Mel. Me devolviste todo.

Su amor por Mel era palpable en su voz. Alzó una de sus manos con el evidente propósito de sostener mi barbilla y obligarme a mirarlo, pero el miedo que me causó este sencillo acto me inundó hasta el punto de hacerme retroceder en un acto reflejo. Jared me miró extrañado, y después un brillo de compresión se mostró en su cara.

-Me tienes miedo - Se levantó con intención clara de irse. Fue mi oportunidad de quedarme muda.

-Jared - se detuvo - ¿dónde está? - Sonrió mirando al piso, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-En su antigua habitación. –Lo miré atónita. Mi asombro fue aumentado por la breve y despreocupada risa contenida de Jared. – ¿Qué?

-No esperaba que simplemente respondieras. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Me recuerdas a mí. Es irónico.

-En mi poco tiempo como humana, he descubierto que eso que ustedes llaman "vida" tiene un sentido del humor bastante cruel.

-¿Vas a verlo? – parecía desconfiado.

-¿Me dejarán?

-Jeb ha venido aquí a pedirte que vayas…

-Quiero ir sola.

-Eso sí sería un problema. No querrás hacer nada estúpido, ¿verdad? – me llevó unos segundos comprender que se refería a nuestros primeros encuentros. Ian había formado parte de ellos una vez.

-No te ofendas, no es por reprocharte nada, pero de lo único de lo que estoy segura es que lo último que haría sería infligirle daño a alguien… y mucho menos a él. –Me levanté. Me dirigí hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué quieres ir sola?

-No quiero más presión. Quiero que él sea sincero y no quiero público para mi fracaso. Todos esperan que sea una heroína, yo sólo quiero que dejen de sobrevalorarme – rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-De todos modos, Wanda, no creo que debas ir sola.

-Lo has visto, ¿verdad?

-Yo lo invité amablemente a acompañarnos cuando lo capturamos.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Yo sé cómo se comporta un alma cuando su anfitrión se rebela. Sé qué se siente, y también sé qué esperan todos de esta reunión.

-Hay posibilidades – en realidad parecía esperanzado, aunque no sabía si creerle. Sabía qué tan bueno era Jared mintiendo, sobre todo cuando había sentimientos de por medio. Fui víctima de sus mentiras más de una vez, quizás ahora sólo me estaba manipulando.

-En realidad, no muchas.

-Te voy a confesar algo que espero se quede entre estas paredes –asentí intrigada.- Ian puede tener muchos defectos, pero ese idiota sí que sabe cómo sobrevivir. Le debo más de una, aunque aún no se lo agradezco. Inténtalo y dame esa oportunidad. Además, tú le diste una gran razón para mantenerse con vida.

-Gracias por usar el presente – dije con sequedad, ganándome una especie de mirada compasiva de Jared.

-Vamos, pues. Nos da tiempo de pasar por tu tercera ración de comida. Estará fría por la hora. Cuanto más tardemos, menos tiempo tendrás con él. Amanecerá en unas horas. – Entonces recordé las dos bandejas de comida anteriores, debía ser ya de noche. Jared adivinó mis pensamientos.

-Las otras dos te las traje yo –hizo una pausa, pensativo.- Hablé con Mel, estaba escondida en los campos.

-No es el momento de hablar de eso. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta - Jared salió de la cueva y yo lo seguí.

Caminamos con el mayor sigilo posible. Gracias al instinto de Jared, apenas nos topamos con dos personas: Sharon y Maggie que regresaban tarde de la cocina. Nos miraron extrañadas y, como siempre, con desprecio, sobre todo a mí. Sin embargo, noté algo raro en Sharon; detrás de su odio, sentí una especie de miedo. ¿Por qué Sharon tendría miedo de mí? Me alegré de que ocurriera en las cercanías de la cocina y no en nuestro siguiente destino. Nos sentamos en uno de los mostradores de la cocina mientras Jared vigilaba mi tardía cena. Lo poco que comí fue bajo la amenazante y persuasiva mirada de Jared.

El camino desde la cocina hasta la habitación se hizo mucho más corto de lo que deseaba. Al llegar a las proximidades de la cueva que había sido mi (nuestro) dormitorio hace tan poco, Jared sugirió que él debería ir primero para revisar si la persona que tomó la guardia de la noche estaba dormida. Regresó a los pocos minutos.

-¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?- me preguntó.

-Yo entro sola, tu vigilas afuera - Jared se me quedó mirando, no muy seguro, sobre todo porque mi voz acababa de temblar, pero no le di tiempo a retractarse y empecé a caminar con el mayor sigilo. A medida que nos acercábamos a ese lugar tan conocido que en un momento fue nuestro mis pasos se hicieron más pesados, todo en mí me gritaba que me detuviera

- Se supone que tengo que entrar – susurré una vez nos detuvimos frente a las puertas. Doc roncaba rítmicamente en una estera a un lado. Jared posó una mano sobre mi hombro, infundiéndome valor.

-Puedo entrar contigo si quieres – dijo esperanzado.

-Debo ir sola.

Entré sin saber que esperar, completamente nerviosa. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, mis manos sudaban, sentí cómo mis pensamientos se nublaban ante un ligero mareo. Ahí estaba él, acostado en una estera en el piso. Miré hacia la puerta tras de mí: estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, sabía que tras ella estaba Jared, listo para protegerme si fuera necesario. Me pregunté qué opinaba Mel de su ausencia, pero descarté ese pensamiento puesto que tenía cosas más inmediatas de las que ocuparme aunque en momentos como estos la necesitaba.

El cuerpo de Ian estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, en una aparente y perfecta paz. Viéndolo así, tan igual a Ian, pero sabiendo que no era él. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no empezar a llorar de nuevo. No dispuse de mucho tiempo para calmarme cuando él notó mi presencia.

-Vaya, visitas. ¡Qué alegría! Agradezco profundamente su hospitalidad. No podrán sacarme nada, pero les puedo asegurar que los encontrarán, es cuestión de tiempo... ya están todos muertos – obviamente la oscuridad no le permitía reconocerme, ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos.

Contuve la respiración junto con las ganas de olvidarme de todo y salir corriendo. Me quedé quieta, con la mente en blanco. Finalmente, respiré profundo, y fue cuando él se dignó a mirarme. Sus ojos parecían haberse adaptado a la oscuridad, pues se puso completamente rígido al reconocerme.

-Es una lástima que pienses así – dije con toda la entereza que pude reunir. La expresión de su rostro cambio rápidamente, mostrando una máscara de frialdad.

-Solo digo la verdad. Al parecer, soy el único que se atreve – ese fue un golpe bajo, pero intenté que no me afectara.

- Supongo que oficialmente no nos conocemos. Wanderer - me presenté, mientras me sentaba en el suelo junto a él. Intentaba conservar la cabeza fría mientras buscaba una estrategia.

-No has cambiado, sigues igual de... decidida – lo miré confundida; el sonrió, sentándose en su estera. ¿Acaso se refería a lo que había visto de los recuerdos de _él_? – Wanderer. Te sienta bien el nombre. El universo no es tan grande como parece, ¿verdad?

Estaba jugando con mi mente. No tenía una pista de qué estaba diciendo. Mantuvo su sonrisa socarrona y mi voluntad flaqueó cuando creí reconocer a Ian en un breve gesto. Pero no era Ian. Ya no.

-Soy Silver, Silver Dreams – dijo extendiendo la mano, que apenas estreché por un segundo, temiendo no poder resistir las ganas de abrazarlo que se empezaban a formar en mí.- Pero tú ya me habías conocido con un nombre un poco diferente, hace unas cuantas vidas, en un planeta frío… ¿reconoces en mí a tu amigo, Harness Light?

Dejé escapar un grito ahogado. Yo le había salvado la vida a quien había arrasado la mía.

-Pero de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así, Jinete de la Bestia?

**YV: Weeenas! weeenas! Y contra todo pronóstico … no estamos muertas! Lamentamos nuestra desaparición… posiblemente no podamos actualizar en un tiempo. Esperamos que les guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia,(posiblemente mueran todos), creen que le haga falta unicornios o zombis? Porque aliens ya tiene… gracias por sus Reviews, los tomamos en cuenta :D se les quiere, se les aprecia, se les necesita NO NOS ABANDONEN POR FIIS ;) terminaremos esta historia aunque sea lo último que hagamos. **


	13. Uno de los nuestros

**Capítulo 13: Uno de los nuestros **

-Soy Silver, Silver Dreams – dijo extendiendo la mano, que apenas estreché por un segundo, temiendo no poder resistir las ganas de abrazarlo que se empezaban a formar en mí.- Pero tú ya me habías conocido con un nombre un poco diferente, hace unas cuantas vidas, en un planeta frío… ¿reconoces en mí a tu amigo, Harness Light?

Dejé escapar un grito ahogado. Yo le había salvado la vida a quien había arrasado la mía.

-Pero de eso ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así, Jinete de la Bestia?

Pasaron varios minutos acompañados solo con el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Mantuve una expresión de asombro absoluto mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decirme. Él por su parte, me escudriñó con una sombra de sonrisa. Entre todas las estrellas y planetas existentes…nos encontramos justo aquí, en esta situación...

-Oh, es cierto que no te gustaba ese nombre. Moradora de las Estrellas, entonces. Es más interesante que Wanderer.

-¿Cómo se si en realidad eres Harness? - yo había contado esa historia en las cuevas, y la mayoría de las almas del Planeta de los osos la había escuchado - Y si así fuera, ¿qué importancia tendría?

-Tienes razón… ya no importa.

Una vez más nos quedamos callados, observándonos en la oscuridad.

-Nos habíamos conocido tres días antes – empezó. -Yo tenía apenas unos días en el planeta, pero ya formaba parte del equipo de escultores. Estaba trabajando en una gran figura de mi planeta de nacimiento, el planeta de los dragones, cuando me sorprendió una especie de disturbio en medio del edificio.

Todos se congregaban allí, dejando sus labores. ¿Qué puedes pensar cuando pasa algo así? Temí que fuera un accidente. Me acerqué con curiosidad. Eras tú. Acababas de llegar y tenías a toda una multitud admirándote. Un alma del origen... Parecías incómoda, aunque todos te daban paso. Pasaste a mi lado... escabulléndote de la opresión de todas aquellas miradas fijas en cada uno de tus movimientos y yo no pude evitar volverme una de ellas.

Representabas historias, sabiduría, incluso quizá aventuras, todo pasando frente a mí. Te fuiste y yo regresé a mi escultura; no cesé de trabajar en ella hasta que me interrumpiste. "Es hermosa", dijiste, "muy acertada". "Gracias", respondí. Me preguntaste si lo extrañaba y te dije que no. Teníamos esa cosa, ese... desapego, en común. Hablamos mucho ese día, y al siguiente acordamos la excursión.

Sus palabras, escarbaban en mis recuerdos.

-Al poco rato sentí que eras mi amiga, Moradora de las Estrellas.

-Éramos amigos… - fue mi susurro ahogado lo que detuvo su historia. Él me dedicó una sonrisa irónica, casi cruel. Un gesto completamente extraño en el cuerpo de Ian.

-Te tenía un apodo, ¿recuerdas? – bufó antes de continuar. Claro que yo lo recordaba. – Estrella. -¿Quién más podría saber todo esto? – no respondí. Estaba enmudecida, mi mente trabajaba a millón tratando de descifrar preguntas que no tenían respuesta: ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué aquí?... - ¿Sabes por qué era importante que supieras quién soy? Porque necesitaba recordarte que eras uno de los nuestros.

De pronto se había vuelto diferente. Ya no se veía tan ufano, sino agotado y tal vez un poco suplicante. Quizás un poco de tristeza teñía su voz. Entonces me di cuenta de que la luz del amanecer empezaba a hacer visible su silueta. Ambos estábamos demacrados, aunque yo mucho más que él. Probablemente no lo notaba porque me mantenía en el lado de la habitación que aún estaba oscuro. Sin embargo, se podía apreciar el deterioro de la batalla que librábamos. Nuestra simple presencia nos destruía mutuamente y nuestras palabras aún más.

Empecé a temer el momento en que la claridad llenara la estancia, no porque fuera a causarme problemas con Tío Jeb y Mel estar aquí sola, sino porque iluminaría sus ojos y entonces tendría que enfrentarme a cierto reflejo plateado, así que me puse en movimiento.

-No debería estar aquí. Debo irme - no me había dado cuenta de cuánto anhelaba su contacto, hasta que me sujetó del brazo. Me soltó inmediatamente, como un acto reflejo.

-¿Vas a volver? - Sonreí. Esa pregunta no tenía sentido en absoluto, al menos para mí. Por supuesto que necesitaba volver… aunque la forma en la que preguntó no me hacía parecer muy bienvenida.

-Aún quedan cosas pendientes.

Salí un poco alterada, de modo que casi tropiezo a Doc y luego por poco me voy de bruces contra Jared. Le puse cara de pocos amigos, pero él se las arregló para ignorarla y sacarnos de ahí sin causar alboroto en absoluto. Jared me llevó hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Mel y me ordenó esperar allí hasta que el regresara con el desayuno. Supuse que había intuido que realmente no me apetecía estar entre la gente de las cuevas y recibir sus miradas probablemente acusadoras, además seguro Mel andaba por ahí…

Al quedarme sola no pude sino pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener. Me sentía abrumada y confundida, y no podía dejar de recordar cosas de mi vida pasada... y de Ian.

"_Eres mi favorita entre todas las personas del universo conocido."_ Ian acariciaba mi rostro, me regalaba una sonrisa… _"Wanderer cariño, eres más humana que muchas personas que conozco. Mereces una vida más que nadie"._

La calma que me ofrecía su recuerdo se esfumó de repente; estaba sola. Estoy sola. Y en lugar de él tengo a un viejo amigo que se ha tornado en mi enemigo más _odiado_. Esta ira era muy repugnante, y últimamente muy mía. _"Tienes que ser practica, Wanda, esto es una guerra. ¿De qué lado estás?" _Mel había dicho eso una vez. Tenía razón, ¿de qué lado estaba? ¿Por qué el buscador con su historia me había hecho revivir recuerdos felices?

Me parecía irreal todavía el hecho de que tuviese que ser precisamente él, aquí y ahora. ¿Qué quería realmente de mí? "Necesitaba recordarte que eras de los nuestros"... No. Yo pertenecía a los humanos, aunque todavía me temblaran las manos y las rodillas y la voz al sentirme cerca de uno de ellos. Él me había quitado lo que yo más quería, y tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra me lo tendría que devolver.

Un zumbido retumbó en las paredes de las cuevas, añadiendo una cosa más a mi lista de preocupaciones. Reconocí el sonido de las hélices. No quería moverme, deseaba desaparecer, estar en otro sitio, huir cobardemente... Jared entró bruscamente y me entregó el desayuno. El cansancio mental y físico empezaba a atontar mis sentidos; ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta? ¿Desde el último de mis ataques?

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

-Dos helicópteros patrullan el desierto desde ayer. Deben buscarlos a ustedes.

-Esta vez no lo dejarán pasar tan fácilmente – un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Todo se repetía, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora era mucho peor. - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Jared suspiró.

-Esperar. Todos están más asustados que nunca con él aquí – la situación no era para menos. La conclusión que debían sacar las almas era la más obvia (y la real): los humanos nos tenían. – Y bueno, ¿cómo te fue?

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestarle? ¿"Bien, genial"? Mi gruñido debió parecerle respuesta suficiente.

-Sé que es difícil, pero si le preguntaste sobre el hospital, sobre las almas, sobre Ian, un simple gesto podría significar – se interrumpió a media frase mientras me observaba. - No le dijiste nada de eso, ¿verdad?

-No era quien yo pensaba –murmuré. Jared me miró confundido. –Lo conocí hace varias vidas. Le salvé la vida.

Jared, que se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes frente a mí, se cruzo de brazos mientras respiraba pesadamente. Creo que intentaba controlar su enojo. O quizás sólo estaba un poco frustrado.

-Pensando en el bien común, yo hablaré con él.

-No – dije, convencida de que eso no solucionaría nada. – Yo regresaré a hablar con él esta tarde.

Agradecí que mantuviera la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que pase eso? – no esperó una respuesta y continuó. -¿Crees que hablará contigo?

-Creo que tengo alguna estrategia.

Esbozó un amago de sonrisa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Mel, y no se veía muy bien. Alternó sus miradas de mí a Jared repetidas veces. Jared carraspeó.

-Bueno, ehm, yo creo que sobro aquí – dijo antes de salir huyendo y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ambas agradecíamos la sutileza característica de Jared. Era un momento de amigas, hermanas, que por un tiempo se vieron obligadas a compartir todo.

-Wanda, sé que sería inútil preguntar cómo estás así que… necesito aclarar las cosas contigo. Fui una idiota, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Te entiendo, Mel. Ambas estamos pasando por una situación difícil. Reaccionamos mal a todo – se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No me odias?

-No podría. Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación... sabes, "los lazos fraternales son muy profundos." – sonreímos cómplices. Hablamos de todo y de nada, omitiendo la gran locura que nos rodeaba. No supe en qué momento comencé a quedarme dormida, consciente sólo de los brazos de Mel a mi alrededor. Suspiré; una pieza empezaba a encajar en mi vida, sólo me faltaba encontrar todas las demás.

Cuando desperté debía ser cerca de la hora de almorzar. Mel estaba sentada a mi lado con la mirada clavada en el techo. Estuvimos un rato así, las palabras estaban de más. Sabía que ambas estábamos pensando en lo mismo, en lo difícil de nuestra situación, pero hablarlo en voz alta lo haría mucho más real e inmediato, así que teníamos una especie de pacto de silencio. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tuvimos que levantarnos e ir a almorzar. No me sentía cómoda con la idea de exponerme a las miradas de todos en la cocina, pero no podía dejar que me llevaran la comida todo el tiempo. Las personas en las cuevas tenían suficientes problemas como para incluirme a ellos.

En el camino, Mel me habló de cómo estaban las cosas en las cuevas. Además del miedo (y la desconfianza hacia mí que ella no mencionó), habían algunas buenas noticias. Aaron se había ido a vivir con la colonia de Burns, esa otra alma que, como yo, se había rebelado.

-Ah, Wanda... y hay otra cosa, no es segura, pero creo que deberías saber la posibilidad (silencio tenso)

-¿Buenas o malas noticias?

-Depende del punto de vista...

-Mel, no me gusta la intriga, menos en este momento

-Puede que Sol esté embarazada.

Me detuve y la miré boquiabierta.

-En… en… - tartamudeé sin conseguir formar palabras, - imposible, ¿cómo…?

-¿En serio necesito explicarte cómo? – dijo con sorna mientras me sonrojaba. Mientras asimilaba la noticia comprendí por qué no había visto a Sol.

-Es que… ¡ella es un alma! – casi grité, a medias consciente de que mi sorpresa era excesiva.

-Está en un cuerpo humano. Además, nosotros ya hemos visto almas criando niños humanos – recordé la escena del columpio en el parque… parece que fue hace décadas. Ian se había asombrado, lo había visto como una esperanza…Seguía boquiabierta cuando llegamos a la cocina y me puso una bandeja con comida en las manos.

-ES increíble Wanda, yo pensaba que había puesto una mala cara...definitivamente la tuya es peor. ¿Tan horrible te parece?

-Estoy tan... ni sé cómo me siento. Creo que es una buena noticia. ¿Cómo lo tomó Kyle?

-Aún no lo sabe. Sol está buscando el momento oportuno, después de toda la presión últimamente. Kyle ha estado muy preocupado con el secuestro de Ian.

Mel debió sentir mi incomodidad y dejó de hablar cuando nos sentamos a comer con Jared, Jeb y Trudy. Sólo entonces noté el silencio con ciertos murmullos que me hicieron recordar a mis primeros días en las cuevas. De nuevo. Solo que esta vez no tenía a Ian cuidándome, apoyándome…

-Me alegra que decidieras unírtenos, Wanda – dijo Jeb con suspicacia. Mientras nos sentábamos, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros. La tensión se percibía en el ambiente. Comimos lo más rápido posible para irnos de allí. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la cocina, Jared nos alcanzó.

-¿Estás lista, Wanda? – preguntó Jared, aunque sonó más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-No creo que este sea el momento – interrumpió Mel.

-No tenemos tiempo para esperar el momento, Melanie – fue entonces que entendí de lo que hablaban, mi seguía pegada con Sol, Kyle, bebé, embarazo, apocalipsis… me estaba perdiendo de nuevo.

-Eh, Wanda… - la voz de Jared sonaba algo incómoda. Mel no estaba.

-Sí, sí, estoy lista. ¿Y Mel?

-Se fue viéndome como si deseara pasar un pelador de papas por mi piel. A ti también te tocó una parte de su demostración de instintos torturadores, pero estabas muy ocupada murmurando cosas incompresibles sobre el apocalipsis – me miró divertido. Liberé un poco de tensión de estos días sonriendo avergonzada por segunda vez en el día.

Caminamos hacia la cueva con una calma que a cada paso se volvía más pesada. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones. Jared puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Mantente calmada, y por favor, esta vez recuerda a qué viniste.

A pesar de sus palabras no sonaba acusador, sino más bien compasivo. Cuando finalmente entramos en la cueva supe que esta vez no lo tomamos por sorpresa, nos estaba esperando. Estaba sentado en el catre con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la izquierda, los músculos de la mandíbula tensos y fijamente mirando hacia el frente. Me preparé tomando una actitud muy parecida; no podía bajar la guardia.

-Jared, vete – dije, porque parecía muy reacio a irse. – Yo le hablaré sobre… todo.

Jared lo miró con una desconfianza amenazadora antes de irse.

-Qué sorpresa, tú por aquí – dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-Dije que regresaría y lo hice -. Ahora que era de día las cosas eran mucho más difíciles. Podía ver que en él nada había cambiado, y si no fuera por el brillo plateado que seguramente estaba ahí, mi reacción natural hubiese sido abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y besarlo; en cambio estaba ahí, parada, viéndolo con anhelo que poco a poco se iba transformando en rabia, y luego en odio...

-No mencionaste los guardaespaldas cuando hablaste de volver – dijo con una mezcla de sarcasmo y algo más que no supe identificar. Podía cambiar el tema por ahora, pero teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Al parecer los humanos no son los únicos propensos a atacar por la espalda – mis palabras fueron más dolorosas de lo que habría querido, pero era difícil detener mis ganas de gritarle, de herirlo… de reprocharle todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tienes razón – habló con un tono burlón y me miró fijamente; supe que una vez más me llamaba traidora. –Me gusta tu nueva actitud, casi pensé que vendrías a llorar.

-No eres muy bueno con los ataques, ya deberías saber que he sufrido peores – creí ver en su rostro una sombra de frustración o de rabia, pero podía ser sólo mi imaginación jugando conmigo. Nos quedamos callados y me decidí a sentarme frente a él. – Necesito respuestas, Harness, Silver, lo que sea. Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí.

-Una pena que tu visita sea en vano – cuando habló de nuevo ya no se veía tan arrogante. Realmente parecía lamentarse de eso - Nunca te agradecí, ¿verdad?

-Dijiste gracias muchas veces; pero sólo hay una manera de que puedas agradecerme.

-No puedo darte lo que quieres.

-Mentira - no pude controlar el odio que destilaba mi voz y que hizo que él se decidiera a mirarme fijamente.

-Mira… yo no creo que nada de esto sea mi culpa. Si tú te hubieras quedado con - aquí se detuvo y vaciló - con nosotros, no hubieses tenido que sufrir ningún tipo de ataque. Hubo un tiempo en que las cosas eran diferentes, éramos amigos y me salvaste la vida.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ambos hemos cambiado

-Sí, estamos en distintos bandos ahora. He seguido tus historias, y leyendas por diversos planetas. Algo sospechaban, los que me implantaron aquí. Sin embargo... no creí que una traición pudiera ser así de grande. Yo te admiraba, esas ansias de aprender, viajar sin prendarte a ningún sitio…movida por el deseo de ver más -su mirada sobre mí era cada vez más intensa.- Qué desperdicio.

Eso fue demasiado para seguir soportándolo.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que ellos me hicieron! – siseé furiosa. Me molestaba su forma de insultarme para luego intentar manipularme e insultarme de nuevo.

-Te lo merecías - su voz estaba cargada de rencor pero el temblor en ella daba a entender que deseaba convencerse a sí mismo, -ellos debían tomar alguna medida...ellos…tú - su repentino tono estrangulado me dejó desconcertada... -Tú nos traicionaste— sentí una chispa de esperanza prender en mí. Sus palabras eran duras, pero su mirada, su expresión... decía todo lo contrario. Sonaba como un guión que había salido completamente mal. De repente, lo supe sin dudas.

-Él está ahí.

-No lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé. Puedo notarlo, sé por lo que estás pasando. Veo cómo pasas de preocuparte por mí a intentar odiarme sin conseguirlo. Él me ama y tú no haces un gran trabajo ocultándolo.

-Suenas tan segura de ti misma, pero ¿no sabes que yo podría estar fingiéndolo todo?

-No, no podrías – sonreí radiante. – He aprendido mucho de los humanos, y tú ya quisieras saber mentir así. Podrás ufanarte mucho, Harness, diciendo que con tu historia querías recordarme que yo estaba de su lado, pero ahora tú eres uno de los nuestros. Quieras o no.

* * *

><p><strong>YV: ESTAAAMOS VIIVAS! Si tardamos en actualizar fue porque alguien *tos* Y *tos* paso el fin de semana enviciada con Candy Crush intentando pasar 200 niveles de una... entre otras cosas xD no pierdan la esperanza, no renunciaremos... aun xDD no puedo creer que hayamos hecho llorar a alguien D: D: gracias por toodos los reviews, a mi me gustaria responderlos uno por uno pero creo que seria fastidioso para aquellas personas que solo quieren leer el capitulo y no desvarios nuestros jejeps... Estamos pensando en incluir nuevos personajes…y hacer algunas parejas, un poco más de drama, acción y fuegos artificiales.. Se que nos odian...yo me odiaría disculpen, gracias por todo :D perdonen lo malo, les quiere…aquí estaremos…hasta que mueran todos..chan..chan…... bueno, este fue otro capi sin unicornios ni dinosaurios, gracias por seguirnos y leernos y no abandorarnos... GRACIAAAAS<strong>


	14. Frente a frente

**Capitulo 14: Frente a frente**

-No, no podrías – sonreí radiante. – He aprendido mucho de los humanos, y tú ya quisieras saber mentir así. Podrás ufanarte mucho, Harness, diciendo que con tu historia querías recordarme que yo estaba de su lado, pero ahora tú eres uno de los nuestros. Quieras o no.

Nuestras miradas se retaban mientras yo esperaba su réplica. Una réplica que nunca llegó. Él parecía analizar sus opciones, cosa completamente inútil porque yo estaba segura de lo que había visto. Y nunca antes había deseado tanto estarlo. Él pareció notar esto y prefirió callar. Ambos estábamos expectantes, esperando para saber quién recibiría el siguiente golpe. Al parecer era su turno.

Debo ser como antes, a mi alrededor también hay personas que sufren. Era hora de aceptar los hechos y empezar a vivir con ello para poder seguir adelante, aunque más tarde llore hasta quedarme dormida. Me di cuenta de que era el momento de ser fuerte, como Mel lo había sido... hasta que se resuelvan las cosas, para mí Ian está muerto. Debía aparentar ser fuerte aunque fuera con él, solo con él… No me atacó como esperaba, así que aproveché para hacer lo que realmente había venido a hacer.

Empecemos- un autoritarismo totalmente ajeno a mí se asomo en mi voz. -¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Alzó una ceja con presunción y miró a la pared con indiferencia.

-Mientras más rápido salgamos de esto mejor, no tenem… no tienes otra salida.

-Lamento desilusionarte pero la búsqueda no era parte de mi trabajo, yo me encargaba de lo que venía después – se detuvo y creí verlo sonreír. - ¿A dónde ha ido tu personalidad pacífica? Te noto un poco impertinente - se veía sinceramente sorprendido. - Tranquila, me gustas más así.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no parecer sorprendida, o furiosa, o esperanzada, o cualquier cosa, para poder ignorar la última parte de la oración o el tono de su voz.

-Entonces estoy muy feliz de anunciarte que has fracasado. Ya no tienes nada, y ellos te repudiarían si regresaras. No vas a regresar. Y por cierto, la gente cambia.

-Todos cambiamos – me desafió.

-Cuento con eso – le dije sinceramente. Contaba con que él cambiara su opinión sobre mí y sobre los humanos y esperaba no equivocarme. Volteó hacia mí instantáneamente, podía ver que no se lo esperaba. -Míralo como una inversión a futuro, tú nos ayudas y nosotros te aseguramos un cómodo criotanque; porque realmente no creerás que tienes oportunidades de volver vivo, ¿o sí?

Se quedó en silencio; sabía que había forzado mucho su suerte hasta ahora. La única razón por la cual estaba aquí era la falta de sedantes, puesto que la información no se perdería.

-Dime algo... ¿de verdad crees que merecía ser torturada? – lo enfrenté directamente, con cansancio más que nada y sin esperar una respuesta real. Sólo quería ver su reacción.

-Como sabes que no fueron los humanos los que… - empezó a la defensiva, posiblemente fue mi imaginación pero creí escuchar un ligero desespero en su tono. Su voz fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer –No, no creo.

-Entonces ayúdanos. Por favor – susurré quedamente, casi sin aliento ante su respuesta.

-No puedo.

-Ayúdame.

-¡No tengo tus respuestas! – exclamó, como si de verdad quisiera tenerlas.

-Te necesito.

-¿Para qué más podrías necesitarme, aparte de mantener vivo el cerebro que amas?

-Para que me ayudes a entender. Me tuvieron en su poder, ¿por qué simplemente no insertaron otra alma en este cuerpo? Les hubiera sido tan fácil...

-De verdad no tenía idea de que iban a hacer esto – dijo señalando débilmente mi muñeca. - Sé quién lo hizo y sé que últimamente parecía un poco... trastornado, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a este extremo. Cuando fui a buscarte esa noche - bajó el tono de voz, hablando para sí -, sabía que algo raro pasaba. Yo también necesitaba entender tus razones, y la actitud de mis compañeros.

-Aún no tengo una respuesta. Habría sido mucho más fácil intentar rehabilitarme fuera de este planeta. Parece que no era la opción más divertida – no sé si fue la acusación implícita lo que tornó su expresión triste. Me hizo creer que realmente no sabía de lo que me habían hecho, que estaba de mi lado. Sin embargo, creerle al rostro de Ian era muy fácil.

- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pensaron que si te podían cambiar, no tendrían que preocuparse por un futuro levantamiento...que ya es algo bastante imposible. O tenían simple curiosidad...entender qué llevaría a un alma a traicionar todo lo que conoce... –una corta risa brotó de sus labios y no pude evitar contemplarlo algo embobada. Seguro me regañaré a mí misma por eso más tarde– Debes admitir que eres una verdadera rareza. Quizá pensaban convertirte y luego usarte como emblema. Sé muy bien como querían usarme a mí.

No dijo esto último con resentimiento, sino más bien con un tinte de orgullo, como si toda su misión hubiese valido la pena de no haber terminado así.

-Te iban a usar para manipularme…

-Sí, algo parecido a lo que tú haces conmigo.

-No soy ni de lejos tan buena como un buscador.

-Y sin embargo, aquí estoy yo, hablándote de mis sentimientos.

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Cambiamos los papeles otra vez?... Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo y decidir quién manipula a quién…

-Se nota quién va ganando – a pesar de que sonaba derrotado, yo no estaba muy segura de a quién favorecía el marcador realmente. Intenté mantenerme en el punto, lo que últimamente me costaba bastante.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no intentaron probar tu efecto en mí primero.

-Seguramente es porque tuve una etapa "confusa" durante mi adaptación, la cual ya he superado. Seguro, no querían arriesgarse a que le dieras fuerzas al anfitrión. Probablemente sólo querían quebrarte.

-Hicieron mucho más que eso. Me lo quitaron todo – me había resignado.

-Escucha. Todo lo que sé es que consiguieron la información de una fuente directa; y que no van a parar de buscarnos. Quien ordenó que te hicieran eso no se va a rendir porque sí – habló decidido, aunque cada vez que se refería a "eso" parecía intentar olvidar que se refería a una tortura.

-Daremos la pelea, de una u otra forma. Yo muero aquí.

-¿Realmente eres feliz así, Moradora de las Estrellas? ¿Aquí?

-Lo era. Solía pensar que no podía ser feliz en otra parte; quizás ahora nunca pueda ser feliz en absoluto.

-¿No andas siempre hablando de cuánto amas a los humanos? – su pregunta fue un golpe duro. La incertidumbre me volvió a atacar. Los quería, sí, pero ahora también les tenía un miedo irracional. Otra cosa que, por supuesto, el no tenía que saber.

-Tu pregunta no viene al caso. – Lo detuve cortante.

-¿No serías feliz de vuelta con nosotros? -Negué frenéticamente -. Podríamos cambiar las cosas, hacerlos recapacitar, publicar lo que han hecho...

-Hay infinitas razones que lo hacen imposible. Me torturaron, no soy un alma para ellos. Quizás ya tú tampoco. ¿Quién nos iba a creer, a un alma manipulada por su anfitrión y a su compañero? Además, regresar sería entregarlos a todos, mi única familia... -dudé al hablar, pero sentí que si podía decir eso en voz alta, algún día me curaría. -Sólo hay una forma de cambiar las cosas... y sabes cuál es.

-Yo no soy un traidor - dijo rudamente.

-Yo tampoco, sólo quiero justicia.

-¿Justicia o venganza?

-Fuimos nosotros quienes les quitamos sus vidas.

-Lo habíamos hecho muchas veces antes. ¿Por qué te importa ahora?

-Porque me tomé la molestia de conocerlos.

-No creo que haya sido muy voluntario...

-Fui yo la que decidió venir aquí, quien decidió vivir y quedarse...

-¿Segura que no te manipuló tu anfitriona? ¿Segura que no lo siguen haciendo? Hasta ahora les has sido muy útil.

-Si lo hicieran, lo entendería. Ellos sólo quieren sobrevivir.

-Nosotros también.

-Nosotros teníamos nuestro propio planeta.

-Estábamos demasiado limitados. Además, ellos hacían lo que querían, eran bárbaros. Destruían todo lo que tocaban. Aún lo hacen...

-¿Y qué autoridad teníamos nosotros para venir a inmiscuirnos en eso? No todos eran así. No todo se resume en bueno o malo... ni siquiera las almas.

-Lo que te hicieron no es la regla.

-Eso concuerda con mi opinión sobre los humanos. Ellos también pueden amar intensamente - por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Ian. - Darlo todo, algo que un alma no haría.

Pensé una vez más en todas las personas de las cuevas: Jamie, Jeb, Jared, Melanie, Kyle, Sol, Heidi, Geoffrey, Doc... seguía y seguía hasta recordar a Wes y Walter.

-Ya te dije lo que sabía. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

-No lo sé - nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, hasta que unos pasos fuera de la cueva nos sobresaltaron. Kyle irrumpió en la estancia con gesto severo.

-Wanda, reunión. Ahora – Nos miró extrañado y sólo entonces noté que estábamos demasiado cerca. Me levanté apresuradamente y fui tras Kyle, que ya había salido de la habitación. Apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando volvió a entrar. – Él también viene.

Harness y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué esperas? Conoces el camino – espetó. Harness se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba.

-Casi mejor que tú – sonrió burlonamente y salió, caminando delante de nosotros.

Cuando iba a empezar a caminar, Kyle tomó mi brazo. Me miró un rato antes de hablar.

-Ten cuidado – susurró, señalando a Harness con la cabeza. Asentí, un tanto nerviosa por todas las connotaciones implícitas.

La actitud de Kyle era realmente extraña, y eso contribuía a mi intranquilidad, que crecía mientras nos acercábamos a la sala de reuniones. Harness se detuvo unos metros antes de la entrada de la sala hasta que lo alcanzamos. Cuando cruzamos el umbral me di cuenta de que todos nos estaban esperando. El ya familiar silencio incómodo reinaba en el lugar mientras ocupamos nuestros puestos. Jeb empezó a hablar.

-Voy a ir al grano: hay dos nuevos habitantes en las cuevas – ¿dos? Un murmullo recorrió la habitación hasta que me fijé en una chica que aparentaba más o menos mi edad, aunque se veía más fuerte y estaba mucho más bronceada. Su cabello era rojo, liso y largo; la mirada seria y pensativa… su mirada. El aire escapó de mis pulmones mientras los latidos de mi corazón atormentaban mis oídos. Sus ojos. Plata.


	15. Entre traidores nos entendemos

**Capítulo 15: Entre traidores nos entendemos**

Su cabello era rojo, liso y largo; la mirada seria y pensativa… su mirada. El aire escapó de mis pulmones mientras los latidos de mi corazón atormentaban mis oídos. Sus ojos. Plata.

_Mi corazón continuaba acelerado._

Todos contuvieron la respiración. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No hay nadie sujetándola, nadie vigila la salida, Jeb está muy tranquilo, _ella_ está muy tranquila.

_Inhala._

Apenas quizás ¿pensativa? ¿Por qué no estaba nerviosa y asustada? Debe ser una buscadora… otra buscadora. ¿Y si nos están buscando? ¿Y si me están buscando? Nos encontraron… ¿tan pronto?

_Exhala. Mi muñeca empieza a escocer._

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó una voz hostil. Muchas miradas recayeron en Harness a apenas un par de metros de distancia de mí. Al instante muchas más preguntas y reclamos se escucharon por toda la sala, algunos más histéricos que otros.

_Un sudor frío bajaba por mi espalda._

-¿Y ella?

_Respiro…_

-¿Somos un refugio de humanos o de almas?

_Las voces se escuchaban más lejanas._

-¿Por qué siguen viniendo almas?

_Inhala._

-¿Vendrán más helicópteros?

_Exhala. _

-Este lugar ya no es seguro…

_No les prestes atención. Concéntrate en respirar._

-¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a sobrevivir siguiendo a este loco?

_Siento el abrasador calor del sol en mi espalda. Pero no hay sol. _

El seguro de la escopeta al ser liberado hizo eco en las cuevas, acallando cualquier posible réplica.

_¿O sí? ¿Sigo en las cuevas? _

-El que quiera irse sabe muy bien dónde está la salida – habló Jeb -. Esta es mi casa y las órdenes las doy yo. Ya saben que esta no es…

-…una democracia – culminaron Kyle y Mel al unísono.

_La luz me obliga a entrecerrar los ojos. ¿O será algo más? ¿Qué están diciendo? Podría saberlo si no fuera por el pitido en mis oídos. Inhala._

-Basta. Díganme, ¿gracias a quién tienen un techo? – Jared sonaba alterado. - ¿Gracias a quien tienen comida y pueden dormir con ambos ojos cerrados?

_Parece importante… si tan sólo pudiera ver sus rostros. Exhala._

- ¿Qué creen que le hubiera pasado a Isaiah y Libertad de no ser por Jeb? Qué cómodo es quejarse cuando no son ustedes arriesgando el pellejo cada vez que hay que salir en una expedición. Hasta ahora, hemos sobrevivido, ¿no creen que Jeb merece un poco de su confianza y respeto? ¿No creen que al menos merece ser escuchado?

_Inhala. Exhala. Cada vez duele más. Todo._

Muchos bajaron la cabeza apenados.

_Necesito aferrarme a algo. Encuentro la pared. ¿O es un cuerpo?_

-Nos encontramos a ella y a su hermana en el desierto – explicó Jeb.

_No podría pedir ayuda aunque quisiera. Logré captar frases sueltas que no entendí. Sólo me queda cerrar los ojos._

…estaban en una situación deplorable…

_De todas formas, ¿por qué me ayudarían? Soy su enemigo. No siento las piernas._

…creemos que nos serán de mucha ayuda.

_Ya no escucho nada. ¿Se habrán ido? No. Alguien me sostiene. Creo que los demás no se han dado cuenta todavía. No debo empezar a gritar. Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. ¿Quién me sostiene? ¿Quién me mira con preocupación? ¿Quién me grita que reaccione? No, no puede ser… Inhala. El dolor es cada vez más intenso, pero no debo gritar. Exhala. Voy a tener que cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero no quiero. Qué lástima. Quiero quedarme junto a Ian. Y él, me mira así, de nuevo… como él siempre ha sido. Inhala. Hasta huele como él. _

_Ojala todas las alucinaciones fueran como esta. El dolor me quiebra pero por lo menos con él tengo a Ian. No puedo más. Sonrío. Ya no tengo el control de mi cuerpo. Sé qué es lo que viene ahora. Espero que termine rápido y entre mis pesadillas vuelva a verlo. Exhala._

No sé cuánto tiempo ni qué pasó exactamente mientras vivía mi infierno personal, pero por lo menos, podía asegurar que no había perdido el conocimiento precisamente. Poco a poco sentí mis músculos aflojarse. Aún no entraba en mis cinco sentidos cuando percibí el alboroto a mi alrededor.

Abrí mis ojos con prisa. Lo peor ya había pasado, ¿no? No recordaba con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo antes de las alucinaciones y mientras intentaba enfocar mi mirada, me encontré con una presencia familiar.

Parpadeé varias veces para asimilar todo lo que mis sentidos captaban. Mis músculos volvieron a tensarse. Acostada a mi lado estaba ella, el alma que vi en el salón antes de sufrir el ataque. El mismo cabello liso y pelirrojo y la piel pecosa. Ahora que la tenía más cerca podía detallarla mejor, debía tener unos dieciséis años. Sin embargo, se veía mucho más demacrada que hace… ¿hace cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía haber pasado para que ella estuviera en este estado?

El alma a mi lado se retorcía entre gritos y gemidos de dolor. Doc y Jared se movían en el entorno, ambos tan alterados que aún no notaban que yo estaba consciente. Me senté en el catre, mientras registraba estar en el hospital.

-¿Qué le pasa? - pregunté entre el ir y venir de los dos hombres. Mel, cuya presencia a mi lado no me había fijado, me miró sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? Deberías recostarte.

-Ella no está bien… hace tan poco estaba bien – estaba confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? – Mel me miraba extrañada. Abrí la boca para contestar cuando fui interrumpida.

-¡Apártense! – dos personas entraron abruptamente en la cueva. No podía creer lo que veía, preguntándome si sería otra alucinación. Mi vista viajó de la muchacha parada en la puerta junto a Jeb a la que yacía contorsionándose, ahora con menos fuerza. Eran iguales. Miré a Jeb buscando una explicación en el momento en que los gritos se detuvieron. La que acababa de hablar se dirigió rápidamente hacia el catre, mientras le murmuraba cosas a su ¿gemela? Entonces todos parecieron girarse hacia mí.

Unos pasos se apresuraron hacia nosotros. Era Ian… Harness. Detrás de él, Kyle parecía querer retenerlo. Durante unos segundos, nadie habló.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ellas? – pregunté. Jeb entraba con paso ligero y su arma al hombro, que llevaba con él a todos lados últimamente.

-Eso es lo que ocurre cuando no prestas atención en las reuniones, Wanda – nadie rió y Mel lo miró con desaprobación -. Como ya dije, las encontramos vagando en el desierto. Parece que también escapaban del helicóptero. Lo que realmente importa ahora es saber por qué dos almas necesitan huir de más almas en pleno desierto.

-Pensé que eso era lo que a Wanda le gustaba hacer – interrumpió Kyle. Por el silencio tenso que siguió, concluí que nadie estaba de humor para chistes.

-Ahora que una de nuestras nuevas amigas ha mejorado su aspecto, y que se sienten como en casa, ¿podrían, por favor, resolver nuestras incógnitas? – Jeb arrimó una silla desde el escritorio de Doc y se sentó entre los dos catres.

-Me llamo April – dijo la que acababa de entrar -, y esta es Charlotte. Llevamos siendo almas dos años, solíamos ser nómadas. Un día cometimos un error de cálculo y nos encontraron buscando suministros en una casa a las afueras de Arizona – me pareció raro que se refiriera a ella misma como su anfitriona. Seguramente mi historia con Mel se repetía con ellas -. La situación era demasiado perfecta, olía la trampa, pero estábamos desesperadas. Nos atraparon antes de poner un pie en el porche. Afortunadamente, nunca nos separaron. Se desilusionaron bastante al ver que sólo éramos dos, nuestros padres prefirieron morir antes de terminar así –algo en su actitud me parecía raro, su comportamiento era todo lo opuesto a lo que un alma debería ser. Y yo sabía de eso -. Pasamos muy rápido de moda, poco tiempo después de la inserción dejaron de vigilarnos. Fui poco a poco recuperando la conciencia de mí misma, aunque no tenía voz ni fuerza…

-No entiendo. Hablas como una humana siendo anfitrión – dije y Mel a mi lado asintió.

-Bueno, esa es la parte más interesante de nuestra historia. Yo soy April – todos la miraron con desconfianza, pero yo sólo me quedé boquiabierta. Si algo así era posible… ella sería una caja de Pandora. Una información tan útil como peligrosa -. Antes de que sigan dudando de mí, terminaré la historia. Cuando recuperé la conciencia, el alma entró en pánico, pero no dijo nada a los acomodadores. Temía tanto lo que pasaría si hablaba como me temía a mí. Era un alma muy joven, era su primera vida y mis recuerdos y sentimientos, sobre todo por mi hermana la abrumaban demasiado.

"Mi única esperanza, y la suya también, era que Charlotte también estuviera pasando por eso. Buscábamos señales de lucha interna en ella y un día la convencí de hablarle. Early Morning Flower*, así se llamaba el alma en el cuerpo de Charlotte, nos dijo que ella no había notado ninguna voz extra en su mente. Aun así, ambas almas decidieron ayudarme alentadas por la fuerte conexión entre nosotras."

"Intentamos llamarla, evocar recuerdos, despertarla de todas las maneras posibles. Nada funcionó. La verdadera Charlotte nunca pudo regresar, Morning Flower se compadeció de mí. Mi hermana había muerto. Cuando al fin lo acepté, mi voz se hizo más fuerte, tanto que a veces el alma hacía cosas impulsada por mis deseos y no por los suyos. Un día me dejó hablar y poco después, sin darme cuenta, la callé para siempre. Se desvaneció como seguramente lo hizo mi hermana. Cuando se lo conté a Morning Flower, al principio no me creyó. Apenas habían pasado seis meses desde la inserción, lo que yo contaba sonaba como menos, surreal. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, fue evidente que decía la verdad."

"Morning Flower decidió mantener el nombre de mi hermana, y poco a poco construímos un vínculo igual de fuerte. Nos hemos cuidado mutuamente desde entonces. Conseguimos trabajo como acomodadoras y nos encargamos de averiguar cuáles almas podrían estar de nuestro lado."

-¿Y cuál es su lado? - dijo Kyle, sin aliento.

-El de los humanos – respondió ella sin dudar.

-Nunca habíamos escuchado nada igual – Doc habló por primera vez desde que me había despertado -. Y tu apariencia… sorprendente.

-Mejor que los lentes oscuros, ¿no creen? – Kyle intentó bromear de nuevo.

-Si el alma en ti está muerta, ¿no sería como tener un órgano en descomposición en tu cuerpo? ¿O las almas no se descomponen – Doc parecía fascinado, aunque yo realmente no me había detenido a pensar en eso.

-Quizás no está muerta. Quizás sólo esté hibernando, como en un criotanque. Claro que necesitaría una baja temperatura, pero el caso es tan excepcional… - mi voz se fue apagando con la teoría.

-Supongo que entenderán nuestra situación, para nosotros es muy difícil creerles que una conciencia humana pueda someter a un alma… es… casi una utopía – Jeb estaba mucho más pensativo de lo normal.

-No nos importa mucho si nos creen. Podemos irnos en cuanto dejen de patrullar el desierto. No estábamos escapando como dicen, sólo no nos convenía ser encontradas aquí – April habló casi con un dejo de desprecio.

-No es como si pudiéramos dejarlas ir tan fácil, querida. ¿Qué hacían en el desierto si no huyen de las almas?

-Buscarlos a ustedes – nos señaló a mí y a Harness, que aún escuchaba silenciosamente sorprendido desde la entrada.

-No miente al decir que es humana. Sé que ningún alma podría actuar así – murmuré cuando todos los ojos se posaron en mí.

-No son buscadoras, o al menos no las recuerdo de la base de datos – dijo Harness cortante -. Una pregunta, ¿por qué nosotros?

-Escuchamos rumores de que dos almas se habían "perdido" en el desierto, un reconocido buscador y una del origen. Atamos cabos con rumores más antiguos y concluimos que podría ser Wanderer. Pensamos que encontraríamos aliados, y creo que no estábamos equivocadas.

-Y después de encontrarlos, ¿cuál era la segunda parte del plan? – Jared sonaba increíblemente emocionado.

-La segunda parte del plan es organizar un plan – April ahora sonaba más decidida.

-Wanda, ¿tú qué piensas? – preguntó Jeb, haciéndome el centro de atención otra vez.

-Yo les creo – la calma que siguió a mi respuesta estaba llena de expectación, como si mis palabras hubieran despertado algo.

-Una pregunta más antes de pasar a planes de rebelión, pero va directamente a tu hermana – la otra muchacha, la que si era un alma, se había quedado acostada tan callada que me había olvidado de su presencia-. Charlotte, te puedo llamar así, ¿verdad? – ella asintió -. ¿Puedes hablarnos de esa curiosa marca que tu y nuestra querida Wanda comparten?

Sólo entonces me fijé en su muñeca, donde un destello plateado con un diseño distinto al mío se grababa en su piel. Se estremeció antes de empezar a hablar, como si dudara. Ella también...

-Es el signo del peor delito para las almas. La traición – se incorporó. Deseé que se callara, deseé evitar que todos escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

-No entiendo. ¿No habías dicho que habían dejado de vigilarlas poco después de la inserción? ¿Que habían pasado de moda? ¿Cómo supieron que eras una traidora entonces? – dijo Jared.

-Esto me lo hicieron hace varias vidas. En otro mundo, por una traición diferente. Es un veneno extremadamente dañino para las almas, puesto que se inyecta directamente en ellas. Una vez que se mezcla con nuestra composición, quita pequeños pedazos y los fija al anfitrión, por eso es tan doloroso. Vuelve a empezar cada vez que cambias de cuerpo, y una vez que esa parte de ti se va fijando, los ataques disminuyen en frecuencia pero jamás en... intensidad - ambas nos estremecimos. Sentí sus miradas de lástima sobre mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "una vez que se va fijando"? – preguntó Doc esta vez.

-Supongo que es mejor si sólo lo ven por ustedes mismos. April, ¿podrías…? – ella, algo reticente, se acercó a su catre y ante nuestra sorpresa (y un poco de vergüenza por mi parte) le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Al darse la vuelta, vimos a lo que se refería. No pude sino contener la respiración.

Un intrincado diseño ocupaba más de la mitad de su espalda. Lo que parecían miles de fractales plateados se adherían a su piel. Como un tatuaje, pero mucho más profundo.

-Espera- dije acercándome- esto es–

-Una historia. La historia de mi traición. Si, las almas perfeccionaron mucho el veneno después de haberlo inventado.

-Está en el idioma del origen – dije entre dientes.

-En el idioma... – murmuró Harness.

- Del origen, sí –terminó Charlotte.

Entonces sentí las manos de Mel sobre mí. Subió mi camisa hasta la espalda y yo no me opuse. Oí su grito ahogado. April se acercó a mí.

-Apenas está empezando – dijo ella.

-Wanda... ¿eso fue lo que te hicieron? ¿Te inyectaron eso? – la voz de Mel sonaba cargada de odio. Ante mi muda respuesta, dejó caer mi camisa de nuevo en su lugar.

-¡No puede ser! Las almas no serían capaces... ¿Cómo harían algo tan cruel? – Harness sonaba inseguro.

-Hace ya demasiado tiempo, cuando las almas descubrieron y colonizaron el primer planeta, hubo quienes alzaron su voz en protesta. Mi abuela fue uno de ellos. Creían que no debíamos invadir, que era contra nuestra naturaleza. Se generaron demasiados conflictos que incomodaban a nuestras máximas autoridades. Decidieron que esas almas eran un peligro para nuestra sociedad, crearon un sistema secreto y se deshicieron, de una forma u otra, de ellas. El sistema ha sido perfeccionado y he dedicado gran parte de mi vida a desvelarlo.

-¿Cómo es que no lo has hecho ya? – preguntó Mel. Yo había oído del sistema, todos en el origen lo sabían, pero pensé que simplemente los exiliaban… Pensé que lo demás eran simples rumores de almas desviadas.

-Pueden ser muy persuasivos, Wanderer debe saberlo. Pasé tanto tiempo pensando que lo que había hecho era algo horrible… hasta que me di cuenta de que era también parte de la tortura. Este planeta y esta humana ayudaron a abrir mis ojos.

-¿Qué se siente, buscador, saber que todo lo que creías sobre la "bondad de las almas" es mentira? – Jared escupió las palabras sin darse cuenta de que también me hería a mí.

-No todo, Jared.

-Lo siento, Wanda. Sabes que no lo quise decir así. De todas maneras, cerraré la boca tan pronto como él esté de nuestro lado.

-Se veía muy preocupado cuando se llevó a Wanda de la cueva. Yo creo que sí está de su lado - las palabras de April calaron poco a poco en mi mente. De modo que no había sido una alucinación. Él realmente me había sostenido.

-Veremos de qué está hecho en realidad. ¿Estás dentro? – retó Jared.

-¿Dentro de qué? Ni siquiera tienen un plan.

-Eso es verdad – dijo Kyle sonriendo.

-Cállate, Kyle – Jared rodó los ojos -. ¿De qué lado estás tú? – le dijo mientras Kyle se encogía de hombros.

-¿Aún no lo aceptas? ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas de que este es el lado correcto? – extendí mi brazo hacia Harness, para que apreciara las líneas completamente definidas en mi antebrazo. Debo admitir que mi pregunta también iba dirigida a mi interior, que me impulsaba a huir de los humanos a cada paso, haciéndome sentir insegura. Lo desafié con la mirada y él la sostuvo por un buen rato. Todos esperábamos su respuesta.

-Está bien. Después de todo, entre traidores nos entendemos, ¿no?

**Y:** **Capii intensoooo , INTENSOOOOO uff! *Corre de un lado a otro, mientras todos la observan*QUEE DRAMAAA... Esto fue difícil jajajaj volvimos! *Silencio incomodo* …No hemos olvidado la historia :D leeemos sus comentarios y tomamos en cuenta sus opiniones Muchas Gracias.**

**V: Y es demasiado fría. Fría como un cubo de hielo. Ella me obligó a hacer esto, yo quería un capítulo rosado y lleno de unicornios. Jajajajajaja finalmente hemos vuelto, no desesperen que no vamos a abandonar esto (tarde o temprano terminaremos) :D ahora, que piensan del capi? Le hace falta mas romance? Menos romance? Mas drama no creo xD Sera Harness un traidor? O querra traicionar a los humanos? Estara vivo Ian? Chan chan cham… **


	16. Nuestro día favorito

**Nuestro día favorito**

-Entre traidores nos entendemos, ¿no? - no pude evitar sonreír triunfante. Miré a Jared significativamente, _yo_ había conseguido ablandarlo.

-Yo sabía que Ian regresaría – dijo Kyle con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey, yo no dije eso – Harness habló de forma muy arrogante, pero pude ver que todos estábamos pensando lo mismo que Kyle -. Tu hermano ahora es sólo un recipiente, entiéndelo. Un objeto que no tendrá utilidad cuando yo no esté – a pesar de que sus palabras nos herían a todos, nadie terminaba de creerle. O quizás eran sólo mis esperanzas no queriendo creerle.

-¡Tienes suerte de que no tengamos criotanques, maldito imbécil – a este punto Kyle hablaba con los dientes apretados -, porque si no ya estarías muy lejos de este lugar! – exclamó exasperado, dando un paso hacia él.

-Cálmate. Lo importante por ahora es que esté de nuestro lado – dijo Jared poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Déjalos seguir, Jared, sus voces peleando hacen que estas cuevas se sientan como un hogar otra vez – Jeb estaba sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Jeb, como en los viejos tiempos – Kyle golpeó a Harness en el hombro, bastante más fuerte de lo normal, pero ya todos estaban más relajados.

-Así que… ¿alguien me puede explicar en qué me metí? – Harness habló en un tono casual. No quería hacerme esperanzas, pero me iba a resultar muy difícil sospechar de él si trabajábamos juntos.

-Lo primero es encontrar la manera de abastecernos – dijo Mel.

-Wanda regresó, ¿no? ¿No podemos volver a las expediciones? – Kyle no sonaba particularmente entusiasmado al respecto.

-Wanda no está en condiciones de… - Mel empezó a rebatir, pero Jeb la interrumpió.

-Tanto el buscador como Wanda están descartados. Los deben de estar buscando; los reconocerían en segundos.

-Esto va más allá de las expediciones y provisiones – Jared sonaba impaciente -. Es hora de organizar una rebelión seria.

Todos nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Te volviste loco? ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? ¡Los superan en número por miles de millones! – explotó Harness.

-No todas las almas están del mismo lado, ya lo has visto. Y aún debe haber más humanos allá afuera. Hay que reclutar.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? – preguntó Kyle -. ¿Tocando gentilmente puerta por puerta de las almas? "Buenos días, disculpen, somos los humanos salvajes, queríamos saber si tenían diez minutos para hablar de una revolución. Deberían unirse a nuestro lado, tenemos galletitas. "Oh, espera, no tenemos galletitas, ¡casi ni tenemos comida!

-Kyle... – advirtió Jared.

-O mejor, nos vamos a vivir con ellas de una vez, así sabrán lo adorables que somos – dijo Kyle, media broma, medio reproche. Sin embargo, esa frase por un momento iluminó algo: "nos vamos a vivir con ellas"…

-Jared, creo que no es el momento de hablar de esto –Jeb habló antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

Jared abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz suave lo interrumpió.

-Tranquila, cariño, Doc ya se debe haber desocupado – Candy habló desde afuera de la cueva. Sus pisadas sonaban claras en el silencio del hospital.

-No quiero que Kyle sepa nada al respecto antes de que estemos cien por ciento seguras… - la voz de Sol sonó en el pasillo. La atmósfera se tornó una tonelada más pesada. Casi esperaba, por el bien de Sol, que no estuviera hablando de lo que seguramente estaban hablando. Ambas mujeres aparecieron en la entrada y sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron horrorizados hacia Kyle.

-Candy, te dije que te avisaría cuando termináramos con esto – Doc le lanzó una mirada apenada a Sol, mientras todos aguardábamos sin respirar la reacción de Kyle.

-¿De qué están hablando? – Kyle sonaba asustado. Le bastó echar un vistazo a la habitación para caer en cuenta -. Todos lo saben – siseó, apretando los puños. Empezaba a asustarme su posible reacción -. ¿Y por qué precisamente yo no podría saberlo, Sol?

Sol estaba más pálida que nunca, sus manos temblaban y nos observaba entre suplicante y asustada. Kyle se plantó ante ella en dos zancadas.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te pasa algo?– elevaba la voz con cada pregunta, correspondida por el continuo silencio de Sol - ¿Estás enferma? – Kyle agarró sus brazos fuertemente y ella soltó un sollozo, negando con la cabeza. Intentó soltarse de su agarre, con la intención de irse hacia la puerta, pero Kyle aumentó la presión hasta el punto de que sus dedos se marcaban en la piel de Sol.

-¡Basta, Kyle! ¡Le estás haciendo daño! – Mel intentó interponerse entre ellos, pero Jeb la detuvo -. ¿Pero qué…?

-Kyle, este no es el momento ni el lugar para comportarse de esa manera. Te voy a pedir que te calmes y que dejes respirar a la pobre chica – Jeb sonó lo suficientemente imponente como para que Kyle se alejara un paso de Sol.

-Simplemente no entiendo cuál es el maldito misterio que tienen aquí… - se quedó con la vista fija en ella por un buen rato, y sus rasgos y respiración se relajaron. Entonces me fijé en las gemelas en el catre a mi lado: estaban ambas sentadas boquiabiertas observando todo sin asimilarlo. No pude (aunque lo estaba intentando) evitar mirar a Harness, curiosa sobre su reacción ante la situación y entonces lo sorprendí con la vista fija en mí, como si hubiera estado así por mucho tiempo. Le sostuve la mirada, en parte porque quería acostumbrarme al destello plateado en ellos, y en parte porque estaba buscando que él me dirigiera una mirada si quiera parecida a como Kyle estaba mirando a Sol.

-Sol… puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿sabes?– Kyle rompió el silencio y el intercambio entre Harness y yo, se acercó a ella, que aún estaba llorando, y la abrazó con la misma sorprendente ternura que había mostrado desde que estaba con ella. Sol no tardó en devolverle el abrazo y luego de unos segundos, se fueron del hospital.

-Wow, eso fue intenso – dijo una de las gemelas, seguramente la humana. Con ese comentario finalmente la atmósfera se aligeró y todos respiramos de nuevo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que cada quien regrese a sus labores…-

-¡Mel! – Jamie entró corriendo al hospital, sin reparar en nadie. Últimamente parecía que esa era la moda al entrar en una habitación en las cuevas -. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?

-Jamie, esa no es forma de entrar en un hospital, estamos en medio de algo importante… ¿ocultarte qué?

-Tu embarazo, ¿qué más? – ironizó Jamie. Su actitud destilaba enfado… Todos nos quedamos estupefactos y miramos a Mel.

-¿Tu qué? – Jared gritó primero, dirigiéndose a Mel horrorizado.

-¿Mi qué? – dijo Mel, visiblemente sorprendida.

-¿Ni siquiera Jared lo sabe? No puedes negármelo, Mel, escuché a Candy cerca de los baños el otro día hablando de un embarazo y que alguien tendría que quedarse a cuidar al nuevo bebé. Luego mencionó que Jared tendría muchos problemas para organizar otra expedición, si antes necesitaba ayuda, ahora sería peor…-

-Jamie, yo NO estoy embarazada -remarcó Mel furiosa.

-Realmente, ¿no lo estás? – No sabía si lo que había en la voz de Jared era alivio o tristeza, pero por los recuerdos de Mel, deduje que era lo primero.

-No, en serio, no lo estoy. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? Aquí la única embarazada es Sol – gritó Mel, ganándose unas cuantas miradas reprobatorias.

-¿Sol está embarazada?-exclamó Harness

-Ya va. ¿Cómo? – todos volteamos hacia él, quien se sonrojó -. O sea, sé cómo… ¡pero es imposible! ¡Ella es un alma! Y él… ¡no!

-Igual que Ian y Wanda – Mel rodó los ojos como resaltando lo obvio.

-Pero ellos… - empezó Harness con un tono desquiciado.

-Bueno, ya, no necesitamos detalles – Jared lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Solté el aire de golpe mientras fulminaba a Harness con la mirada. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la posibilidad real de que él tuviera acceso a todos los recuerdos de Ian... sobre mí, sobre nosotros. Me sentía más vulnerable ahora. El esfuerzo que hice para apartar ese pensamiento de mi mente y no sonrojarme fue tan grande que creí que mi cabeza explotaría -. Volviendo a los planes…

-Ya es tarde, descansemos... Si podemos. Nos reuniremos aquí para discutirlo seriamente mañana después del almuerzo -dijo Jeb- Nada de comentarios. Y quiero únicamente a las personas de esta habitación y Kyle.

-Menos Jamie, por supuesto – intervino Mel.

-Ya no soy un niño pequeño, Melanie.

-Bueno, tu comportamiento reciente sugiere otra cosa…

-Estas dos señoritas le deben la vida al muchacho, se lo ha ganado, Melanie. Todos merecemos irnos a dormir. Mañana los quiero a todos incorporados a las tareas a primera hora. Sin excepción - añadió viendo a Harness. -Ahora Jared, si fueras tan amable de acompañar a…

-Harness –

-¿No era Silver tu nombre? – Jared sonaba ligeramente confundido.

Suspiré, me sentía cansada. Las gemelas, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en las cuevas, afuera, las pesadillas, los encuentros con Harness... Silver… me tenían agotada, quería cerrar mis ojos y no saber nada más; pero la cara de todos me confirmó que no lo iban a dejar pasar... debía contarles nuevamente la historia.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda; ¿qué pasaba si ellos dudaban? Dos almas encontrarse nuevamente y en nuestra condición… era muy remota la posibilidad de que ocurriera por casualidad o suerte. Quizás todos concluyeran que era una traidora, que lo había planeado de alguna manera, que fuera justo Ian...que yo... Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

-¿Recuerdan la vez que les conté sobre el planeta de los osos? ¿Cuando me llamaron... Jinete de la Bestia? – hice una pausa mientras veía el entendimiento alcanzar la mayoría de las caras. Mel hizo una mueca, probablemente anticipando lo que estaba por decir. – Él es el alma que ayudé.

-Que salvaste… - el mismo Harness añadió. Otra pausa.

-Bueno, eso es retorcido.

-¡Jamie!

-¡¿Qué?! Yo estaría al menos agradecido – dijo excusándose; se encogió de hombros restándole importancia pero su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento.

-¡Muchachos! ¡A dormir! – Jeb puso así fin a la conversación. Nos hizo una seña hacia la salida mientras me miraba con curiosidad - Ustedes trabajarán en las cocinas mañana. Ya estuvo aquí de gratis suficiente tiempo – añadió señalándome a mí y a Harness.

El alivio me invadió, tal vez era por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos pero no les había afectado mucho el tema, por lo menos hoy me salvaba de ahondar en el asunto.

-Jeb, ¿seguro que no es peligroso para Wanda?- dijo Mel.

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo podría… - empezó Jared.

-Yo estaré cerca solo por si acaso – interrumpió Jeb dando una cabezada hacia su escopeta. Acto seguido, desapareció por el corredor de la salida. Lo siguieron Mel, Jared y Harness, y luego, empecé a dirigirme hacia el mismo camino, cuando Doc me detuvo.

-Wanda, creo que es mejor si te quedas aquí esta noche. Por si acaso.

-Oh. De acuerdo - regresé al catre donde había estado acostada. El alma a mi lado se volteó a verme.

-No te preocupes. Los ataques se vuelven mas esporádicos - sus ojos plata me miraron con tristeza.- Sobre el dolor no te puedo dar palabras de aliento.

Le di mi mejor intento de sonrisa y no tardé en quedar profundamente dormida, a pesar de que no era una hora tan avanzada y ni siquiera había cenado. Me desperté al alba con la sensación de haber descansado solo un poco. Un poco era bastante bueno en relación a los días anteriores. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia las cocinas, como lo había dicho Jeb. Planeaba terminar mis tareas temprano.

No tardé casi nada en escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí, ni tuve que voltearme a ver quién era. Sabía que me seguía a través de los pasillos, además de por sus pasos, por las miradas que nos cruzamos de camino a la cocina. El silencio pasó de ser incómodo a ligeramente insoportable cuando él decidió interrumpirlo.

-¿Me vas a ignorar para siempre? – dijo alcanzando mi paso.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Nos sentamos a tomar el té y me cuentas como ha sido tu vida? – mi tono salió más duro de lo esperado, ganándome una mirada entre sorprendida y divertida. - No te estoy ignorando. Estoy pensando en el plan.

-Todo está sobre tus hombros ahora, ¿no? O por lo menos eso es lo que piensas: que eres la causante de todo. Tienes un alto complejo de mártir – lo fulminé con la mirada. - ¿Qué?

-Ahora sí te estoy ignorando – se rió ante mi comentario, lo cual casi me paraliza. Demasiado tiempo sin escuchar esa risa.

-No es necesario el té. Estuve mucho tiempo en el planeta de hielo. Y luego escuché de este lugar y aquí me encontré con un viejo… amigo. Tú ya lo conociste – Tardé unos segundos en regresar al sótano de casa de Pet, ver al hombre que sostenía la jeringa.

-Lo conocí muy bien -su mandíbula se tensó. -Wanda, yo... -miró hacia los lados mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Se aclaró la garganta. -Él ya tenía un nombre como buscador… y aquí me tienes.

-Qué coincidencia, ¿no?

-Realmente no fue-

-¡A buena hora! - exclamó Lily al vernos entrar en la cocina. Se hizo el acostumbrado silencio entre las pocas personas que estaban trabajando allí.

Comenzamos a trabajar pronto, y la situación cada vez era más ridícula. Los dos trabajábamos juntos elaborando el pan mientras los susurros y las miradas despectivas seguían todos nuestros movimientos. Extrañamente la estancia fue quedando vacía, con lo cual Harness se relajó, haciéndome sentir muy frustrada. Parecía muy concentrado en su labor, sin molestarse en pensar en toda la situación que vivíamos o la conversación que habíamos dejado a medias. Sabía con exactitud qué hacer, dónde se encontraba cada cosa, se movía con soltura... Al comportarse así mis esperanzas se desmoronaban: ¿Cuán grande era su alcance a los recuerdos de Ian? ¿Él se habría rendido? ¿Acaso dejó de luchar?

La posibilidad de que Ian se hubiera rendido nubló mis pensamientos. Me aferré al borde del mostrador como si de eso dependiera mi vida, rogando por que Harness no se diera cuenta. Había logrado calmarme cuando noté un leve ardor en mi muñeca.

-No... -murmuré.

-¿Qué? -Harness se volteó a verme y supe que había comprendido por la manera en la cual él también empezó a ver mi muñeca. -Wanderer. Mírame. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Cuando me giré para verlo, el ardor ya se había convertido en un dolor punzante. Uno creería que ya me había acostumbrado, y sin embargo, mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

-No llames... A nadie -le dije entre dientes. Me deslicé hasta sentarme en el piso y él se sentó a mi lado. Me veía con tanta preocupación que de no haber tenido el creciente dolor que quemaba mi espalda, me habría permitido tener esperanzas. Me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en los suyos, sosteniéndome con la vana esperanza de que eso lo haría terminar más rápido.

-Estás muy mal - dijo mientras se acercaba a sostenerme.

-No es verdad - logré escupir entre dientes las palabras.

-¡Sí es verdad! - solté un gruñido al intentar opacar un grito. _No sé por qué estoy en el sótano de Pet. - _Wanderer...

-No quiero estar aquí otra vez... -supliqué suprimiendo sollozos. _Sólo una luz colgaba del techo. _

_-Debo avisarle a alguien… - __Él te usó. _

_-_¡No! No lo hagas volver… de todas formas, él dijo que nadie me escucharía gritar… y tenía razón – me aferraba a Harness, ¿o era Ian? _La jeringa tenía un líquido negro _– No te vayas.

-Wanda, mírame. Yo estoy aquí. Mantente conmigo – dolor era lo único que podía pensar. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y me dolía recordar. _¿Es que acaso disfrutas ser una traidora?_

-Ya no más. Te diré lo que quieras, ya no quiero ser una traidora. Sólo detén el dolor – _Se lanzó sobre mí, e instintivamente quise luchar contra él. Me atrapó, pero me retorcí entre sus brazos. Le clavé las uñas pero el mantuvo su agarre. _

-¿Te acuerdas cuando Jamie fue de expedición por primera vez? Sí que estabas nerviosa… -todo lo que creía estar viendo empezó a desvanecerse. No estaba encerrada de nuevo en ese oscuro sótano. Estaba con… -Era algo pequeño. Cercano. Jeb le dijo a Jared que ya era hora de que probara al muchacho. Mel se puso tan furiosa que no les habló por una semana; ni Ian se salvó de los golpes – mi respiración poco a poco se acompasaba, aunque el dolor se mantenía.

-Todo les salió mal ese día de lo nerviosos que estaban. Se les espichó un caucho, después de pararse a comprar unas hamburguesas, por antojo de Kyle. Dejaron el mapa olvidado en el establecimiento. Jared echaba humo – pude notar la sonrisa en su voz, y me hizo querer sonreír, de no ser por el dolor.

-Está en la lista de mis días favoritos – susurré -. Lo descubrí después, cuando regresamos a salvo. Tuvimos que soportar la indigestión de Kyle todo el camino de vuelta.

-Ese día les tocó quedarse en el auto a Ian y a ti. Tuvieron una conversación trivial, él te contó de sus padres para distraerte. Del lago donde vacacionaba con su familia en el verano… pero eso no funcionó.

La sensación de ser quemada viva empezó a mitigarse. Fui consciente de que no tocaba el suelo como yo imaginaba, sino que él me sostenía en sus brazos.

-Tus manos temblaban demasiado – lentamente soltó la presión de mis uñas en su brazo derecho, donde probablemente habían estado desde el inicio del ataque, dejando atrás las marcas rojas en forma de medialuna -, tanto, que las tomé entre las mías – susurró uniendo nuestras manos. –Ese también está entre mis días favoritos.

Sonrió. Alguna parte de mi mente registró el hecho de que ya no hablaba en tercera persona -. Te prometí que nunca ibas a estar sola. Yo siempre iba a estar ahí para cuidarte.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí, apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Lo siento tanto – habló entrecortadamente, con voz quebrada – Yo no-

-Sí la cumpliste. Estás aquí – hice desaparecer de una vez la distancia entre nosotros, y finalmente, lo besé.

**Y LO BESOOOOOOO!... YA VA…. ****A IAN O A HARNESS?..CHANH CHAN CHAN...**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO O.O **

**PD: no, aun no hemos muerto. Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, estamos aprovechando Semana Santa para resucitar. Estimamos que terminaremos esto en 30 o 40 años jejeje… en algún momento… tal vez menos, como 20 o 15 …. No nos abandonen :D **


End file.
